


Not just boys

by Tsuki_996



Series: Harry Potter y el misterio del Hébrido Negro [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Harco, Hebridean black, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 39,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuki_996/pseuds/Tsuki_996
Summary: Luego de vencer a Tom Riddle todo el mundo esperaba que se convirtiera en un Auror exitoso, se casara y llevara la prodigiosa vida del Niño-elegido. Pero el peso de la guerra es una carga difícil de llevar, sobre todo para quién jugó el rol de salvador. Tras un año como auror, todo en en la vida del niño dorado se desploma.El mismo peso toca la puerta de Draco Malfoy, el mundo seguramente esperaba que tras la guerra se pudriese en una celda. En su lugar,  Draco aprenderá que la absolución no significa que no debe confrontar sus pecados. Sin embargo ¿cómo se supone que debe hacerlo si no tiene magia?Presionados, ambos se ven obligados a retornar una vez más a Hogwarts. Sin trolls, sin Basiliscos, sin Voldemort, un enemigo silencioso y quizás muchísimo más letal: sus propias culpas y pesadillas. Nada será igual cuando magia pura y antigua se entrometa entre sus vidas.-¿Por qué crees que puedo leerte la mente?- preguntó Draco uniendo sus miradas.-Creo que todo esto tiene que ver con que somos muy parecidos. Ninguno de los dos tuvo mucha palabra en la guerra y...y también creo que tiene que ver con que eres importante, eres anormalmente importante para mí.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: Harry Potter y el misterio del Hébrido Negro [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134047
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es una historia de ficción basada en el maravilloso mundo creado por J.K. Rowling, Wizarding World. La mayor parte de los hechizos, pociones, criaturas y personajes mencionados en esta obra son de su completa propiedad.
> 
> Se prohíbe explícitamente la copia, re-publicación o traducción de este material que no tiene fines de lucro.  
> \-------------Aclaraciones  
> La historia se sitúa en 1999 cuando Harry decide regresar a Hogwarts, salvo por algunos cambios a la historia, me he esforzado para mantener todo lo que sea posible el canon. A pesar de ello, vale la pena hacer algunas salvedades:
> 
> Hay elementos que se mezclan desde los libros y las películas. En "Las reliquias de la muerte" (libro) quienes acompañan a Malfoy a la sala de los menesteres para confrontar a Harry son Crabe y Goyle. Crabe resulta muerto en este evento por lanzar (y no poder controlar) el fuego maldito. En la película, es Goyle quien muere y el otro acompañante es Blaise Zabini. En esta obra se sigue el canon del libro.
> 
> En "Las reliquias de la muerte parte 2" (película) se eliminó una escena de 0,3 segundos (literal). En ella, justo cuando Harry salta de los brazos de Hagrid para enfrentar por última vez a Voldemort, Draco le lanza su varita de espino para que pueda pelear (no se muestra pero Harry estaba desarmado) esto es un evento importante porque es el mayor hito de redención de Draco en la saga y forma parte de esta historia. 
> 
> Adicionalmente, en los libros Harry repara su clásica varita de acebo gracias al poder de la varita de sauco y luego, a diferencia de las películas, regresa la varita de sauco "al lugar del que provino" también seguimos esta sucesión de hechos.

**_Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas_ **

_Hogwarts, 2 de Mayo de 1998._

Cuando la voz del señor tenebroso dejó de resonar en su cabeza Ed miró a su alrededor intentando retornar a la realidad. El polvo se le colaba por la nariz, el sabor a tierra y sangre en su boca probablemente en algún otro momento le habrían hecho sentir nauseas. El patio de Hogwarts era un asco y saber que dentro del castillo podrían estar los cuerpos de sus amigos no le permitió sentir pena por su escoba que reposaba hecha añicos a unos metros de distancia.

Se levantó resintiendo el dolor en sus piernas, el tobillo izquierdo le estaba matando, probablemente se había esguinzado por la caída. Intento apoyarlo a pesar del dolor, después de todo la había sacado barata y tenía que llegar al gran comedor de una forma u otra.

A paso lento y torpe hizo su camino hacia el gran salón del castillo. A medio camino pudo distinguir las figuras cargando muertos y heridos... era real, no era una pesadilla. Merlín, rogaba por que el enano de su hermano hubiese abandonado el castillo a tiempo. Rogaba por que sus amigos estuviesen con vida.

Cuando cruzó el gran umbral tuvo la misma sensación que había sentido a los nueve años cuando había caído de la escoba de su padre, solo que mucho peor. Eran demasiados... ¿Cuántos? Pudo distinguir a Madame Pomfrey y a algunos otros trabajadores del ala del hospital corriendo de un lado a otro con pócimas y las varitas listas para sanar a los heridos. Un cosquilleo le adormeció el tobillo, miró hacia abajo y pudo distinguir a Luna Lovegood sonriéndole. Su compañera se vía magullada, pero estaba viva y Edward sintió una chispa de alegría al verla.

-¿Te sientes mejor Edward?- el chico asintió aún aturdido por su entorno -Solo te he aplicado un conjuro analgésico, creo que tienes un esguince, así que deberías dejar que alguien con más experiencia lo vea más tarde.

-Gracias Luna- respondió intentando formar una sonrisa, pero no salió nada -¿Has visto a mis amigos?¿Michael?¿Duncan?- la bruja negó con una expresión que Ed no pudo leer, era bueno saber que algunas cosas no cambiaban incluso cuando el mundo estaba apunto de terminar.

-Tengo que darle mi pésame a unos amigos Ed, si me disculpas- Luna desapareció en dirección a un grupo de cabelleras rojas... mierda, Weasley. Pudo distinguir la larga cabellera de Ginny y se permitió sentir una pisca de alivio al saber que su compañera estaba bien.

Se volteó, un par de metros más allá pudo distinguir al que alguna vez había sido su maestro de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Tragó con dureza ¿Qué les esperaba a ellos si un hombre tan experimentado en la batalla contra los mortífagos había sucumbido? Caminó adentrándose en el lugar. Buscando. 

Ahí entre medio de los cuerpos distinguió una cabellera dorada, demasiado familiar.

-¡Mel!- gritó e ignorando todo el dolor muscular de su cuerpo corrió aproximándose a la chica que yacía sobre el frio suelo de piedra. Los ojos azulados tardaron un poco en enfocarle y Ed lloró de la emoción al ver que la chica seguía con vida -Tranquila Mel, estoy aquí- dijo con la voz temblorosa tomando con cuidado la mano de su amiga, se sentía muchísimo más fría de lo que debería.

-Hola- respondió ella en un murmullo ronco.

-No Mel, no hables. Guarda energías, seguro Madame Pomfrey ya viene con una pócima- las palabras salieron atropelladamente de sus labios y Ed estuvo a punto de incorporarse nuevamente para ir por ayuda. La mano pálida sin embargo, le detuvo con más fuerza de la que el azabache habría pensado era capaz.

-Ya han ido por ella... quédate- Ed envolvió nuevamente la mano entre las suyas y asintió con una sonrisa que se obligó a mostrar.

-Vas a ponerte bien- intentaba sonar seguro, pero la verdad es que la mano helada de la chica no auguraba nada bueno, tampoco lo hacían las heridas en sus piernas que de seguro no habían dejado de sangrar a tiempo.

-Ed... Mi madre es sanadora ¿recuerdas? sé muy bien cómo voy a ponerme- respondió la chica con los ojos aguados, pero su rostro lucía sereno y su sonrisa no era forzada como la del muchacho a su lado. Ed solo negó mientras sentía el nudo en su garganta apretarse.

Mel acarició su rostro con suavidad -Tranquilo Ed. Todo va a estar bien- le consoló limpiando su rostro ¿No era patético? De seguro que sí, que su exnovia intentara tranquilizarlo ante su propia muerte...

-Ed, diles que los amo... a mi familia- Ed asintió estrechando con aún mas fuerza la mano de la rubia.

-Ed, acércate- susurró. Fue incapaz de desobedecerle, a pesar de que todo dentro de si le gritaba que fuese por ayuda.

Los labios de Melissa describieron palabras que nadie más escucharía. Para las personas a su alrededor aquella solo era la triste escena de la muerte, llevándose una vida demasiado pronto, separando dos almas que debieron haber compartido muchos otros momentos.

-Él nos ayudó Ed, él nos protegió... promételo, Ed. Promételo- no quería, porque se negaba a creerlo.

No quería porque él no la había protegido, no la había protegido si ella había terminado tirada sobre ese jodido suelo de piedra... ¿pero cómo negarle algo a aquellos ojos aquamarinos? Lo prometió, lo prometió con toda la honestidad que albergaba en su alma, sabiendo que era el último deseo de su amiga.

-Ed... a ti también te amo.

El corazón de Ed terminó por resquebrajarse aquella noche sombría. El nudo en la garganta hizo de sus gritos un silencioso lamento, estuvo ahí abrazando aquel cuerpo demasiado frio hasta que tuvo que cederle el lugar a la madre de la chica la mañana después de que todo había terminado.

Lo habían logrado, Potter había vencido al señor oscuro. Ahora el mundo intentaría retomar su curso, para los que quedaban vivos al menos.

Edward supo que una parte de él se había quedado en el gran comedor de Hogwarts, junto al cuerpo inerte de una chica de cabello castaño y ojos aceituna.

También supo que esa parte de él jamás volvería para retomar ningún rumbo.


	2. Capítulo 1

**......................................No hay lugar como el hogar......................................**

****

-¿Estas seguro Harry?- el moreno soltó un suspiro intentando corresponder el abrazo de la chica a la que consideraba una hermana y de paso aplacar un poco su preocupación.

-Es lo mejor Mione, no puedo seguir aquí. No puedo seguir fingiendo que...- la voz se le partió. Era difícil, era muy difícil -Hogwarts es mi hogar- dijo separándose de la chica y recomponiendo su expresión. Ella solo le devolvió una sonrisa algo forzosa pero llena de comprensión.

-Estaré bien ahí. Prometo escribirte cada semana.

-No hagas promesas que no vas a cumplir Harry- contestó ella intentando arreglar uno de los rebeldes mechones castaños tras la oreja de su amigo. Una tarea que los años a su lado se habían encargado de dejar en claro: era imposible

-Es solo que... me gustaría que hubieses tomado esta decisión hace un año, así podríamos haber cursado nuestro último año juntos- suspiró con los labios torcidos y los ojos castaño oscuro algo cristalizados.

-Bueno, quizás simplemente no quería contar contigo para molestarme con la presión de los E.X.T.A.S.I.S.- bromeó. Hermione le dio un golpe en el hombro que casi consiguió que Harry perdiese el equilibrio.

El rugido del tren sobre el andén de la plataforma 9 y 3/4 los sacó de su pequeña complicidad. No era la primera vez que Harry abordaba aquel tren el primer día de septiembre. Tampoco era la primera vez que alguien le iba a despedir al andén. Si era la primera vez que los brazos que le despedían eran los de su amiga Hermione Granger. Era la primera vez también que se encontraba en aquel lugar sin ningún Weasley a la redonda.

Si el tren no estuviese tan cerca de partir probablemente la gente a su alrededor le dedicaría miradas curiosas. Porque era Harry Potter y al parecer eso significaba que la gente podía mirarlo y analizarlo detenidamente (en el mejor de los casos) donde sea que fuera.

-Voy a extrañarte Mione, pero quién sabe. Quizás podamos vernos para navidad- sonrió tomando su equipaje entre sus manos. Volvió a recibir un golpe en el hombro.

-Claro que vamos a vernos Harry. Vamos a celebrar la navidad juntos, como siempre- Harry se abstuvo de contestar que no lo harían.

No sería como siempre, porque dudaba que en tan poco tiempo quisiera poner pie cerca de la madriguera de nuevo. Porque a pesar de que le habían repetido una y otra vez que esa siempre sería su casa... no había ninguna cabellera roja en el andén. Porque sabía que volver era sembrar la semilla de la discordia, y no podía hacerle eso a la señora Weasley.

El crujir de los engranajes volvió a sacarlo de sus pensamientos. Besó con premura la mejilla de su amiga y corrió para alcanzar la puerta que ya comenzaba a ponerse en marcha. Se mantuvo suspendido en la escalinata mientras veía la figura de Hermione hacerse pequeña con aquella sonrisa melancólica.

-¡Dale saludos a la profesora McGonagall!- fue lo último que pudo escuchar antes de decidirse a entrar definitivamente al tren.

"Aquí vamos" se dijo a si mismo "Un año normal y pacífico por primera vez en tu vida Harry" se repitió dándose ánimos. Bueno, no sería un año normal del todo. Esta vez no habría trio de oro, ni discursos de Dumbledore ni siquiera sentiría la mirada intimidante de Snape en su nuca.

Tan pronto puso un pie en el vagón la determinación que había construido en las últimas semanas se derrumbó. Decenas de ojos jóvenes le miraron llenos de curiosidad ¿Qué rayos hacía ahí? ¡Por todos los cielos! ¿En qué bendito momento se le había ocurrido que volver a Hogwarts con 19 años cumplidos era una buena idea?

Tenía que avanzar, si no era por su coraje sería por tozudez. Comenzó a adentrarse en el vagón ante las miradas atentas de los jóvenes cuyas conversaciones iban acallándose a medida de caminaba.

" _Cero, uno, uno, dos, tres, cinco, ocho_ " comenzó a enumerar en su cabeza.

-Señor Potter ¿Podría darme su autógrafo?- una chica de cabellos claros que no podía pasar de los trece años se plantó frente a él con una sonrisa llena de esperanza. Harry no sabía si sentirse incómodo por su cercanía, por la petición o por el hecho de que volvían a llamarle "señor".

-Señor Potter ¿Puede darme uno a mí también?- preguntó esta vez un chico de 14 o 15 años lleno de pecas que le recordaron a Ginny, su pecho se estrujo ante aquel pensamiento. El corazón comenzaba a latirle con más fuerza a medida que más y más jóvenes parecían lanzarse a pedir su atención.

" _trece, veintiuno, treinta y cuatro_ " continuó intentando mantenerse enfocado en alcanzar el final del vagón. Vamos, solo eran niños ¿Qué? ¿Tercer año?

-A sus asientos todos- rugió una voz levemente familiar -Harry va a pasar el año entero en Hogwarts y no van a empezar a hostigarlo ahora- ahí, en medio de tanta exaltación Harry agradeció distinguir la cabellera rubia de Dennis Creevey. Los hoyuelos se le marcaban por la sonrisa en su rostro y los ojos miel aún tenían ese brillo algo infantil.

-Es un placer verte Harry- el chico le extendió la mano y Harry la recibió con amabilidad en una acción que ya le era automática.

-Igualmente Dennis- pudo ver que el chico se preparaba para decir algo más por lo que sacó a relucir una de sus habilidades recientemente adquiridas: huir -¿Has visto el carrito de dulces? Me muero por unas ranas de chocolate ¿No? Bueno, será mejor que me vaya a buscarlo. Nos vemos más tarde en la cena de bienvenida.

Excepto que Harry no tenía planificado presentarse a la dichosa cena. Oh no, tenía planeado colarse en la cocina robar algo de comida y encerrarse en su dormitorio para no salir en lo que quedaba de semana.

Si, era estúpido volver a Hogwarts para ocultarse. Pero no tenía un plan mejor, no tenía ánimos para elaborar un plan mejor. Además, las clases no tomarían un buen ritmo hasta el Lunes. Podía darse el lujo de ahogarse en pensamientos deprimentes en su dormitorio hasta entonces.

Con la agilidad que la experiencia le había otorgado, Harry esquivó a las personas en su camino hasta llegar al antepenúltimo vagón y encerrarse en la última cabina vacía.

Sabía la razón de que estuviese vacía, aquella cabina era reconocida por ser bastante agresiva con sus ocupantes. En segundo año había oído en la sala común que un chico (de Gryffindor qué más) había decidido aventurarse en aquella cabina como parte de una apuesta con su grupo de amigos. Resultado: el pobre muchacho había abandonado el vagón con su equipaje volando sobre él, golpeándole repetitivamente y desparramando su ropa interior por todo el lugar.

Harry sintió la vibración de la cabina ante su presencia -Bien, tú no me quieres aquí ¿pero sabes qué? Yo no quiero estar allá afuera. Así que tenemos dos opciones: puedo sentarme y tú te puedes comportar hasta que lleguemos a Hogsmade... o puedes gastarme una de tus bromas y yo puedo sacar a relucir la experiencia que adquirí como auror el último año.

Uno, dos, tres segundos. La cabina permaneció impasible y la vibración de la magia a su alrededor lentamente comenzó a desvanecerse. Con algo de renuencia, Harry depositó su equipaje en el compartimento alto, aún entonces el ambiente permaneció imperturbable. Suspiró con algo de alivio -Me alegro que seamos capaces de entendernos.

Se dejó caer en el asiento con los ojos cerrados, relajó el cuello sin sorprenderse cuando este emitió dos crujidos con el movimiento rítmico de su cabeza hacia los lados. Sintió los pasos en el pasillo, las voces joviales acercándose. Suspiró con tono cansado preparándose para alcanzar su varita.

Un chico de tez morena se quedó observándole con extrañeza. A Harry le pareció haberlo visto en alguno de los pasillos de la escuela, Hufflepuff. Probablemente él chico le reconoció (por supuesto que lo había hecho), probablemente su afable espíritu de tejón le impulsaba a advertirle sobre el lugar en el que se encontraba sentado (por supuesto que en verdad solo quería aprovechar la oportunidad para entablar conversación con el salvador del mundo mágico). Harry nunca lo supo en verdad, la misma cabina cerró violentamente las cortinas y bloqueó la puerta.

-Definitivamente- resopló -, me alegro que seamos capaces de entendernos- un par de minutos después, se desperezó el rostro y ya más relajado comenzó a buscar en su bolso.

Tomó el libro que Hermione le había recomendado, historia muggle del siglo XVIII. Por qué esos libros llamaban la atención de su amiga, no lo sabía. Pero al menos le servía de distracción. Claro que, Harry no contaba con la nota que la castaña había colado entre las páginas de su lectura.

" _Harry,_

_Recuerda que has regresado a Hogwarts no solo para despejarte, si no para estudiar. Te he dejado mis libros del año pasado en tu equipaje, los que compraste no eran los correctos. Estoy bastante segura de que 105 smothies verdes no es el libro requerido para pociones._

_Déjanos saber cuándo vayas a Hogsmade para aparecernos ahí, será divertido. Por cierto, Harry ¡Ve a clases! La primera semana es tan importante como las demás. Probablemente ni siquiera viste tu horario así que te lo detallo._

  * _Transformaciones, con Robert Hilliard: Martes y Miércoles en el quinto periodo. Los Jueves en el primero. Clase compartida con Hufflepuff._
  * _Encantamientos, con Flitwick: Lunes, Miércoles y Viernes después de almuerzo. Compartes con Slytherin (suerte)._
  * _Herbología, con Sprout: Martes y Jueves en el segundo periodo, Viernes en el quinto (Si Sprout hace el mismo proyecto del año pasado, este bloque definitivamente no te lo debes saltar). Herbología sigue siendo común para todos._
  * _Historia de la Magia, como siempre Binns: Lunes y Miércoles en el último periodo, Jueves después de almuerzo ¡Pon atención Harry! Este año no puedes copiar mis deberes y los Ravenclaw no te prestarán los suyos._
  * _Pociones, con Slughorn: Martes después de almuerzo, Jueves y Viernes en el último periodo. Como es habitual, con serpientes._
  * _Alquimia, con Cristya Fulcanelli: Lunes segundo periodo, Jueves antes de almuerzo y sábado a media mañana (tienes demasiada suerte de que hayan suficientes interesados este año como para tomar el curso, así que por favor toma apuntes pensando en mí)._
  * _Cuidado de criaturas mágicas, con Hagrid (dale mis cariños): Lunes a primera hora y Miércoles en el segundo periodo._
  * _Estudios Muggle, con Charlene Bradbury: Martes y Viernes en el primer periodo (aún no comprendo por qué quisiste iniciar con este curso, suerte con los de tercero)._



_Sé que no quieres saber nada del tema, pero si se te antoja: DCAO es los Lunes, Miércoles y Viernes antes de almuerzo. Hestia estará probablemente encantada de que te pases por su clase._

_No dejes de escribir y prepara tus E.X.T.A.S.I.S._

_Te quiere,_

_Mione"_

No pudo evitar sonreír ante el tono casi maternal de su amiga. Dios, la extrañaría. 

El resto del viaje transcurrió con normalidad, se entretuvo con su libro y con el paisaje de la ventana. Para cuando llegaron a la última parada sentía las piernas algo adormecidas y la espalda agarrotada por mantener la misma posición por tanto tiempo. Harry se preguntó si era normal tener aquel malestar con apenas 19 años.

Se sentía patético, pero nuevamente se recordó que para tener 19 años había vivido más cosas de las que alguien normal vivía en toda su vida incluyendo el hecho de que había superado la maldición asesina _dos veces_. Se perdonaría a si mismo el malestar corporal en edades tempranas, aunque quizás, seguiría el consejo que le había dado Neville y comenzaría a ejercitarse. Podía hacerlo en sus bloques libres.

Abandonó el tren cuando estuvo seguro de que ya no había nadie en el andén. Recorrió el camino al castillo a pie, disfrutando la frescura de la noche en su piel y el olor del húmedo bosque colándose por sus fosas nasales. Cuando la silueta de la escuela apareció frente a él, una vibración recorrió su cuerpo, se sentía bien. Se sentía bienvenido.

- _Accio_ cámara- conjuró con la varita en mano.

En menos de un segundo, tuvo el aparato muggle que le había regalado Luna para su cumpleaños. Fotografió rápidamente el castillo, antes de continuar su camino. No era que disfrutará de la fotografía propiamente tal, pero ya que pasaría tanto tiempo lejos de Teddy se le hacía buena idea acompañar sus cartas con imágenes.

No había estado en el castillo en casi un año y el cuerpo le vibraba con una extraña mezcla de emoción y desasosiego. Tras la última batalla solo había vuelto un par de semanas después, para los funerales. Luego, cuando Hermione le había propuesto regresar con ella para completar su último año de educación formal se había negado.

Le habían asegurado su trabajo como auror y aquello era lo que Harry siempre había querido hacer. Corrección, lo que siempre había pensado que quería hacer.

Recorrió el camino a la torre de Gryffindor en silencio, limitándose a saludar a los retratos supervivientes a la batalla que le miraban curiosos. Cuando llegó a la entrada de la torre este solo pudo formar una media sonrisa algo deforme. Ariana Dumbledore le devolvió el gesto, parecía comprender el sentimiento que causaba en el joven mago la perdida de la señora gorda.

-Hola Ariana- la chica inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo -. Ya ves, ni siquiera sé quiénes son los prefectos este año y la verdad tampoco conozco la contraseña ¿Podrías dejarme entrar para cambiarme y poder bajar al comedor? prometo conocer la contraseña para cuando regrese- el retrato esta vez le miró con una expresión llena de reproche. De alguna forma, Harry comprendió que ella sabía que estaba mintiendo.

-Está bien, realmente no planeo bajar al comedor. Solo quiero ir a mi habitación y descansar. Quizás escurrirme a la cocina luego del toque de queda- esta vez Ariana le dedico una sonrisa y a continuación abrió la puerta hacia los dormitorios -Gracias. Hermione, Neville y Luna me han encargado enviarte saludos- el moreno le hizo una seña de despedida que el retrato le devolvió de forma escueta y se apresuró hacia su dormitorio.

 _Su_ dormitorio. Había hablado con McGonagall, no podía compartir pieza con los chicos de séptimo, se llevaban por dos años, con los más jóvenes casi tres... habría sido raro. Así que el acuerdo era un dormitorio privado para él.

"No se preocupe Potter, es una práctica muy común en otras casas" había dicho la animaga intentando inspirar confianza en su antiguo alumno. Harry no quiso preguntar en qué casa en específico era común tener un dormitorio privado.

Cuando cerró la puerta tras de sí, su cuerpo pareció reconocer que al fin estaba en casa. Se dejó caer sobre la mullida cama que guardaba el aroma de los maderos eternamente ardientes en las chimeneas de Gryffindor. Los músculos se relajaron, como no lo habían hecho en meses, quizás años. Y así mismo, sobre las sábanas y con la misma ropa que había utilizado desde aquella mañana, Harry se rindió ante el sueño.

Para cuando despertó, la cabeza le dolía y sentía una incómoda presión sobre sus ojos. Tomó una larga ducha escuchando las carreras lejanas de los alumnos que salían tarde para su primer día de clases. Buscó su túnica, sin prisas. Estuvo tentado a salir con su ropa de diario. Sin embargo, se contuvo. Le habían permitido volver (de hecho, McGonagall estuvo muy feliz con la noticia. Pero Harry aun así sentía que le hacían un enorme favor al permitirle retornar) planeaba faltar a clases, quizá por cuánto tiempo y... no, lo mínimo que podía hacer era ir por los pasillos con uniforme.

Se observó en el espejo antes de salir. Harry no era un hombre pretensioso, pero estuvo un largo rato mirando su reflejo. No había pensado que llevaría aquel uniforme nuevamente. Ahora en su cuerpo de 19 años, algo más fornido -y definitivamente más experimentado- aquellas ropas parecían no entonar por completo con su persona.

-Bien, vamos a la cocina- habló al vació de su habitación, dispuesto a correr hacia la planta baja del castillo.

No obstante, tuvo que detenerse un momento en el salón común para hacer algo que despreciaba: tomar ventaja de su estatus de celebridad. Las chicas de quinto año estuvieron bastante felices de enseñarle la contraseña a cambio de unas sonrisas amables y un poco de charla amena a la cual Harry no le veía el momento para escapar.

Para cuando logro hacerlo, su cuerpo se dirigió casi en automático hacia la cocina, los elfos ya comenzaban a limpiar el desastre post-desayuno. No fue complicado conseguir comida, para su agrado pudo convencer a las pequeñas criaturas de que si le iban a dar alimentos de forma tan servil (un trato claramente diferente al resto de los alumnos del colegio) al menos podrían no llamarlo "señor Potter". No había conseguido que lo llamaran Harry, pero podía trabajar con "Harry Potter", lo había hecho antes.

Conseguir reservas de comida sí que había sido más difícil. Ningún elfo le permitió sacar algo más que un par de meriendas. "Harry Potter debe alimentarse bien. Harry Potter debe comer comida preparada y fresca. Harry Potter no puede llevarse los dulces a su habitación" habían dicho sin parar.

Finalmente, había acordado con una elfina llamada Julpy que podía bajar a desayunar y cenar en la cocina. El almuerzo tendría que tomarlo en el comedor como todo el mundo... bueno, eso le había dicho a Julpy. Harry no tenía problemas con saltarse una comida al día, mucho menos el almuerzo. El hambre le traía sin cuidado, era una vieja compañera de la infancia.

Para cuando terminó en la cocina ya se acercaba el medio día. Paseo por el castillo admirándose de los resultados del trabajo de reconstrucción. Los alumnos de primer año revoloteaban inquietos yendo de una clase a otra. Los demás reían y conversaban sobre las aventuras que había traído el verano mientras caminaban a sus destinos.

Algunos, se daban cuenta de su presencia y se quedaban mirándolo. Algo que siempre intentaban ocultar cuando los ojos de Harry les devolvían el gesto dándoles a entender que era perfectamente consciente de su atención... y de que no la apreciaba demasiado (aunque probablemente todos dirían, si les preguntasen, que su sonrisa era una amable y no una amenazadora).

En la hora antes del almuerzo Harry tenía el bloque libre, así que podía pasear sin culpas. Distinto era el panorama de su tarde: Historia de la Magia y Pociones. No pensaba ir, se negaba a ir. Se negaba a ir porque una clase de historia de la magia sin Ron quedándose dormido y Hermione tomando notas por los tres no era una clase de historia de la magia propiamente tal. Quizás iría a perder tiempo en la biblioteca, de seguro no había nadie allí. Nadie, ni siquiera Hermione Granger, podía estar en la biblioteca la mañana del primer día de clases.

En el camino se encontró con Filch que le observó con aquella típica expresión malhumorada. A pesar de ello fue la primera sonrisa genuina de Harry. Era un consuelo que al menos el viejo conserje seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, él y su fiel señora Norris que le bufó a Harry mientras pasaba a su lado. 

Filch le hizo recordar a Hagrid. El semigigante iba a sermonearlo por no visitarle si no aparecía pronto por su cabaña... Harry determinó que sería buena idea evadirlo por un par de días, no estaba listo para afrontar al guardabosques.

Claro que tampoco estaba listo para lo que encontró cuando llegó a la biblioteca.

Harry había pensado que en aquel lugar podría sumergirse en algún libro de intrincada magia que no pretendía comprender del todo, incluso algo de Historia Muggle. Harry había pensado que su mayor preocupación en la biblioteca sería el olor de los antiguos libros picándole la nariz. Pero cuando cruzó el gran umbral del cuarto piso... Harry supo que jamás, JAMÁS tendría un año tranquilo en Hogwarts. 

Ahí frente a él, en uno de los mesones, pudo distinguir la cabellera rubio platinado de Draco Malfoy. 

**......................................UNA MISMA MONEDA......................................  
**

" _Cero, uno, uno, dos, tres, cinco, ocho, trece_ " la serie de números se repetía en su cabeza una vez más mientras se mantenía oculto entre las sábanas de su cama.

El corazón le latía a mil por hora luego de la carrera que había pegado desde la biblioteca hasta la oscuridad de su dormitorio ¿Por qué estaba ahí? Se suponía que Malfoy estaría en Francia con su madre ¿verdad? Eso era lo último que había escuchado de él.

" _veintiuno, treinta y cuatro, cincuenta y cinco_ " continuó intentando alejar cualquier otro pensamiento de su cabeza.

No podía, solo era capaz de pensar que Draco Malfoy estaba en el castillo, que Draco Malfoy técnicamente compartiría asignaturas con él, que Draco Malfoy lucía pálido y delgado, y frágil.

" _ochenta y nueve, ciento cuarenta y cuatro_ "

La presencia del Malfoy no habría sido demasiado importante en otro punto de su vida. Pero con él rondando el castillo, Harry no iba a ser capaz de relajarse y distenderse como había planeado. No era solo por la rivalidad que habían adoptado desde que habían posado ojos el uno en el otro. No, la real razón era que Draco Malfoy era un recordatorio andante de cosas que Harry quería dejar de lado y su aspecto enfermizo no contribuía.

" _doscientos treinta y tres, trecientos setenta y siete..._ "

Malfoy era el recuerdo, de la guerra,

" _... seiscientos diez..._ "

del Harry héroe,

" _...novecientos ochenta y siete..._ "

del Harry que había fallado.

" _...mil quinientos noventa y ocho_ "

-¡Mierda!- gritó mordiendo las sábanas lleno de frustración. Casi extrañó el respingo temeroso que Ginny solía dar en aquellos momentos.

Ginny, el estómago se le contrajo.

Buscó su varita entre los pliegues de la túnica, que no se había dado la molestia de sacarse antes de meterse a la cama. Cuando sus dedos dieron con ella, sintió el amable y acostumbrado cosquilleo, aunque últimamente comenzaba a parecerse más a una chispa de electricidad. Se detuvo un momento a apreciarla, al acebo aún brillaba como el primer día en que le había visto en la tienda de Ollivanders. Era preciosa. No pudo evitar pensar entonces, que el brillo oscuro de la varita en su bolsillo izquierdo era también muy bonito, pero se obligó a desechar la idea rápidamente.

- _Accio sueño sin sueños_ \- el frasco voló rápidamente hacia sus manos.

Repitió la acción para el filtro somnífero. Quería que el tiempo pasara, quería que el tiempo pasara rápido. Quería despertar en un momento de su vida que fuese mejor, cualquiera. Podían despertarlo en 80 años si era necesario.

Sin rastro de duda en su mente Harry consumió ambas pociones. Vale, no iba a dormir 80 años, se daría licencia de dormir un par de días, se daría permiso de podrirse en aquella habitación una semana. Cumplido ese tiempo, se obligaría a si mismo a levantarse y se diría frente al espejo que era capaz de hacerlo, que era capaz de seguir adelante, que era Harry Potter y Harry Potter tenía un futuro brillante por delante, Harry Potter que destinado a la gloria eterna.

El problema era que el chico entre esas sábanas no se sentía ni un poco como aquel Harry Potter, la guerra había acabado con el niño-que-vivió y había dejado al niño de la alacena bajo las escaleras del número cuatro de Privett Drive. Ese niño que ahora se ocultaba entre las mantas esperando que el sueño se lo llevara.

El problema de Harry es que no podía seguir siendo el salvador del mundo mágico. No quería seguir siendo el salvador del mundo mágico, pero al mismo tiempo no tenía la menor idea de quién diablos era sin ser _el elegido_.

....................

-Señor Malfoy ¡Señor Malfoy!- Draco se obligó a si mismo a enfocar la mirada. Minerva Mcgonagall le observaba con el ceño fruncido.

El pasillo estaba algo concurrido, la mayor parte de los alumnos dirigiéndose en grupos hacia el gran comedor para la cena. El joven sangre pura no podía terminar de descifrar la expresión de la bruja entre sus arrugas ¿Era preocupación? ¿Era reproche? Decidió inclinarse por la última opción.

-Le preguntaba cómo iba su primer día de clases señor Malfoy- Draco hizo un esfuerzo por no expresar en su rostro la profunda desazón que sentía por aquella mujer, por aquel lugar de hecho.

-Muy bien profesora, es un gusto volver a las aulas para llenar mi cerebro con las interminables enseñanzas que Hogwarts tiene para mí. Muy estimulante, definitivamente- los ojos de la bruja lo miraron por sobre las gafas cuadradas. En ese momento, Malfoy tuvo la impresión de que quizás no era muy buena idea bromear con la directora.

-¿Ya visitó al doctor Brown?- por enésima vez en aquel año interminable Draco se preguntó porque el apellido de ese estúpido muggle no podía ser otro que Brown... común, aburrido, plano: Brown.

-Si señora, vengo de ahí. Hemos quedado en los Martes durante el quinto periodo- respondió apuntando al pasillo a sus espaldas -. Ahora mismo tengo que ir con la señora Brown- a Draco le dolió tan solo pronunciar el apellido -por mis pociones- finalizó intentando deshacerse de la incómoda sensación en su lengua.

La antigua profesora de transformaciones asintió complacida. Iba a reanudar su marcha cuando vio que claramente McGonagall no había finalizado la conversación.

-¿Ningún problema?- la garganta de Draco se apretujó. Era un oclumante excelente, era un mentiroso sin igual, pero por algún motivo sentía que aquella bruja podía ver a través de él. Quizás era que en definitiva, él no estaba en su mejor forma. Si, de seguro era aquello.

-Ninguno profesora ¿por qué habría de tener problemas?- contestó con toda la compostura que pudo reunir.

-Oh por nada señor Malfoy, después de tantos años es un gusto ver que usted y el señor Potter han madurado y son capaces de, por lo menos, mantener una convivencia tranquila en su primer día de clases ¿Le parece si mantenemos esa dinámica señor Malfoy?- ¿Potter? ¿de dónde había salido Potter?

Espera, espera ¿Aquella vieja bruja insinuaba que Potter estaba en Hogwarts? En aquel momento más que en ningún otro, Draco deseó que le hubiesen permitido transferirse a Beauxbatons -¿Señor Malfoy?

-Oh si, claro que si profesora- respondió de forma atropellada -. Convivencia tranquila, claro que sí. Madurez. Yo y Potter, muy civilizados.

¿Dónde rayos habían quedado su control emocional y su habilidad para mentir cuando los necesitaba? Debía ser que iba tarde para recoger sus pociones. Aún no podía descifrar las expresiones de McGonagall tras las arrugas, pero estaba seguro de que no estaba contenta.

-Señor Malfoy, usted va a estar a mi cargo durante todo un año escolar y tendré ya suficiente trabajo con la nueva sucursal de Sortilegios Weasley que se ha inaugurado en Hogsmade- amenazó -¿Qué tal si me ahorra tiempo y me habla con la verdad dado que eso es lo que obtendré de todos modos? Usted me ahorra tiempo y yo a cambio le ahorrare malos ratos.

Draco era excepcionalmente inteligente, no le tomó poner sus opciones en la balanza para determinar el mejor rumbo de sus decisiones. Su respiración contenida salió en una exhalación abrupta que demostraba su absoluta rendición, derrotado.

-Bien, no he ido a herbología ni a historia de la magia pero le juro que no he visto a Potter en pociones ¡y de eso yo no tengo la culpa!- la animaga asintió con expresión severa.

-Espero que no sea necesario recordarle las razones de su estadía en el castillo y la importancia de que asista a cada una de sus clases- Draco negó pues en verdad no le era necesario -Transformaciones y encantamientos señor Malfoy, mañana tiene transformaciones y encantamientos... espero escuchar de sus profesores que ha participado de las actividades. De lo contrario me veré forzada a hablar con la señora Brown para revisar su... tratamiento- la piel ya blanca de Malfoy pareció perder dos tonos ante tal amenaza.

¡Salazar! cómo odiaba a aquella mujer, cómo odiaba aquel castillo, cómo odiaba al estúpido Muggle y a su estúpida esposa incompetente.

-Asistencia perfecta profesora, entendido- Minerva asintió por última vez y sin necesidad de otra señal Draco desapareció rápidamente camino a la enfermería, donde más le valía a la señora Brown tener su dosis de _Filtro de Paz_ lista.

....................

Tal como se había prometido, Harry estuvo encerrado en su habitación por una semana. Una semana en la que se permitió hundirse en sus lamentos y pensamientos autodestructivos.

Cuando despertó en la séptima mañana se dijo a si mismo (utilizando una voz que se le hacía como una mezcla de Hermione con Luna y un toque de Pansy Parkinson) "Harry Potter vas a levantarte ahora mismo y vas a darte una ducha, vas a afeitarte, vas a limpiar esta pocilga y luego irás a alimentarte porque eso es lo que hacen los hombres de diecinueve años".

Y así lo hizo, paso por paso. Tenía el cuerpo resentido por la inactividad acumulada y los ojos le quemaron cuando se forzó a abrir las cortinas. Limpió todo manualmente, porque se le hacía trampa limpiar su desastre utilizando magia cuando había estado de vago tanto tiempo y porque limpiar se le daba bien, le daba la impresión de que tenía las cosas bajo control.

Transformaciones, herbología, alquimia, historia de la magia y pociones... Harry planeaba ir a las tres primeras. Evaluaría su asistencia a la clase de Binns dependiendo que cómo fuese la marcha del día. Adicionalmente, se prometió a si mismo que de no ir a la clase, iría a visitar a Hagrid a la hora del té. Había pasado una semana y tenía que hacer ese esfuerzo por su amigo.

Claro esta, el limpiar al estilo muggle tenía el desafortunado costo de que iba tarde. Por un momento se planteó el no ir a la cocina. Pero llevaba una semana sin ir hablar con Julpy, la elfina con la que había llegado a un acuerdo, y le parecía muy grosero de su parte haberse aparecido para exigir cosas el primer día de clases para luego desaparecer por la semana entera y no dar noticias.

Además, lo cierto era que apenas y había probado la leche de la que siempre disponían en la sala común y a la que había recurrido un par de noches a altas horas de la madrugada cuando sintió su cuerpo cediendo a la magia, amenazando con desfallecer si no absorbía algún tipo de nutriente.

Así que, ignorando la debilidad -completamente autoinducida- por el prologado ayuno Harry fijo rumbo a la cocina. Julpy le recibió con bastante sorpresa. Probablemente se veía tan como la mierda que la pobre criatura adivinó que no se había alimentado en una semana. Intentó, como era de esperarse, atiborrarlo de comida por lo que Harry tuvo que gastar veinte minutos de su mañana explicándole que no era buena idea comer tanto después de haber comido literalmente nada.

Julpy le obligó a tomarse una tasa grande de leche con chocolate y comer una porción pequeña de Tarta de Melaza antes de dejarle ir bajo la advertencia de que si no se presentaba en el comedor para la hora del almuerzo y para la cena en la cocina ella misma iría a su habitación y lo bajaría a comer así estuviese en pijama. 

Harry, que no tenía la menor intención de ir al comedor intentó persuadirla con un "pensaba que los elfos tenían una estricta regla sobre interferir con el día a día de los alumnos"

-Julpy es una elfina libre y Julpy puede inteferir con el día a día de Harry Potter si así lo quiere, porque Julpy puede hacer lo quiera- respondió ella, con una mirada tan parecida a la de Molly Weasley cuando sermoneaba a sus hijos, que Harry hizo nota mental de que debía escribir a Hermione antes de que terminara el día. 

Así que, Transformaciones... media hora tarde. Esperaba que el nuevo profesor fuese un poco más comprensivo que McGonagall. 

Robert Hilliard resultó ser, de hecho, bastante comprensivo y apenas le dedico algo de atención cuando se coló sigilosamente a la clase tomando asiento en el último banco. Harry no había visto al chico de Ravenclaw desde... ¿primer año? Pero al parecer su trayectoria en transformaciones había sido excepcional. Debía de serlo si había vuelto a Hogwarts para enseñar cuando no llevaba ni diez años de graduado.

Estuvo la mayor parte de la clase distraído, estaban revisando algunas de los principales riesgos de los hechizos de invocación que iban mal. Nada que fuese demasiado de su interés. Lo que si captó su atención fue lo silencioso y armonioso que parecía el salón sin Ron, Seamus o... de los Ravenclaw se lo podría haber esperado, pero estaba algo impresionado por aquella generación de Gryffindor. Reconocía a Demelza Robins y Jack Sloper por supuesto, también a Romilda Vayne sentada en primera fila, pero de los demás solo tenía vagas imágenes en el salón común.

Cuando salió de la clase, se tomó el tiempo para deleitarse con los rayos del sol. Tenía algo de tiempo antes de marchar hacia los invernaderos. Quedaba algo de verano y aunque aquello no significaba demasiado calor en las altas latitudes de Escocia, Harry disfrutaba de aquella sensación en la piel. Además, llevaba una semana sumido en la oscuridad, su cuerpo bien necesitaba algo de fotosíntesis.

-Hola Harry- dio un salto sorprendido por el llamado. En un acto reflejo estrechó la varita entre sus dedos y apuntó a la mujer que lo había llamado.

Romilda Vane lo miró con los ojos como platos, paseando la mirada entre la varita y su rostro. Inmediatamente Harry tomó consciencia de sus actos, los alumnos en el pasillo se habían congelado y le miraban con la misma estupefacción que la propia Romilda lucía.

-Lo siento- se disculpó el moreno retirando su varita con prisa y no poca vergüenza.

-No pasa nada, viejos hábitos difíciles de perder ¿verdad?- Harry le dio la razón con una sonrisa nerviosa - A todos nos pasa... bueno, a la mayoría. Los de primero y segundo pueden que te miren muy raro. Tienen la guerra en la cabeza pero ellos no la vivieron de primera mano- había dolor en la voz de la chica y era comprensible.

La guerra era una herida punzante que Harry no sabía si dejaría de causarle dolor en algún punto de su vida. Ahora, con todo aquel peso sobre sus hombros entendía mucho mejor la sombra que siempre parecía perseguir a Sirius y Lupin.

No obstante, Harry fue capaz de distinguir que no había solo dolor en esas palabras, también había un dejo de esperanza, cierta... fuente de alegría. Quiso creer que se relacionaba con los chicos de primero que llenaban el ambiente de risas camino a sus clases, algunos con más libros de los que podían cargar. Le recordaban a cierta niña de melena enmarañada. Era un buen pensamiento, reconfortante. La idea de que había personas en Hogwarts que no tenían oportunidad de ver un campo de batalla allí.

-¿Has ido ya al memorial? A Mione le ayudó mucho el año pasado, pasó mucho tiempo allí- Harry tuvo que ocultar su sorpresa, por varias razones.

En primer lugar, ni siquiera sabía que había un memorial en Hogwarts, aunque hacía perfecto sentido. En segundo, le era difícil imaginarse a su amiga pasando "mucho tiempo" en un lugar que no fuese la biblioteca o el salón común, aunque (de nuevo) tenía sentido. Pero lo que no podía terminar de entender era que Romilda Vane estaba llamando a Hermione por el mote cariñoso que solo él utilizaba... las cosas cambiaban, las cosas avanzaban. 

Más pensamientos positivos, agradable.

-No, aún no. Quizá vaya por ahí otro día- respondió esperando que la chica no lo invitara al lugar. Estaba teniendo un buen día y un influjo de ideas esperanzadoras, no quería arruinarlo recordando las consecuencias de la guerra.

-Pasamos por ahí el segundo sábado de cada mes, hoy por hoy es solo un grupo pequeño de gente, pero cuando comienzan las visitas a Hogsmade se vuelve realmente concurrido. Todos hacen una parada para presentar respetos, o algo así. Deberías ir con nosotros, es bueno... no estar solo- Harry volvió a formar una sonrisa amable, de esas que le eran automáticas.

Dudaba que aquello fuese una de las antiguas propuestas de Romilda por salir, se veía a leguas que la joven bruja solo intentaba ser amistosa.

-Gracias, Romilda. Me lo pensaré- ella asintió satisfecha -¿Vas a Herbología?- preguntó iniciando la marcha hacia los invernaderos. La morena le acompañó con una sonrisa tranquila.

Conversaron de banalidades mientras caminaban (algo que a Harry se le hizo un gran, gran placer), al menos hasta que salió el tema de su ausencia la primera semana de clases. Entonces la actitud de Romilda cambió, no habría sido muy obvio para nadie. Pero en el último año él se había vuelto muy bueno para leer el lenguaje corporal de las personas.

-El profesor Weasley ha estado preguntado por ti. Emma dice que le ha escuchado decir que si no vas este el lunes a clases él mismo subirá a tu habitación y te arrastrará al campo así tenga que llamar a su propia madre para hacerlo- ¿Emma? Era esa la niña de primero de Gryffindor... bueno, ahora debía estar en quinto ¿o cuarto? Espera ¿Weasley? 

¡¿Weasley?!

**...................................... EL GRAN COMEDOR ......................................  
**

-¿Ron?- preguntó con evidente preocupación, aunque era obvio que de todos los hermanos Weasley, no era ni mínimamente probable que fuese Ron el que hubiese tomado un trabajo de profesor en Hogwarts (bueno, él y George claro está). Romilda frunció el ceño y lo miró una vez más consternada.

-No, Charlie. Charlie Weasley- Harry supuso que por la expresión de Romilda su rostro permanecía fiel en su hábito de demostrar sus emociones, el día de hoy: sorpresa -Ya sabes Charlie Weasley, nuestro jefe de casa... el profesor de cuidado de criaturas mágicas.

-Oh, si. Claro. Claro. Charlie- respondió intentando ocultar que no tenía idea de lo que le hablaban ¿En serio? ¿Charlie? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿No que McGonagall había hecho de directora y jefa de casa el año anterior? ¿Por qué nadie le había dicho?

El estómago se le revolvió. Sabía perfectamente por qué nadie le había dicho ¿Pero no que Hagrid impartía criaturas mágicas? Hermione lo había escrito. Bueno, incluso Mione tenía un incentivo para mentir. Definitivamente, debía ir a la cabaña del guardabosques y definitivamente, debía escribir una carta.

-Bien, pues tengo pensado ir a clases el lunes. Así que no hay de qué temer- mintió Harry ¿Charlie Weasley? ¿En serio? ¿Dando clases? ¡Si aquel hombre era la persona más ermitaña que Harry había conocido! No se lo habría imaginado alejado de sus preciados dragones en su vida -Por cierto, Romilda sabes si tenemos alguna tarea pendiente en... bueno en todo- la chica soltó una risa boba de esas que Harry detestaba porque le recordaban que la gente hacía cualquier cosa por parecer complaciente y agradable con él.

-Slughorn y Sprout han ideado un proyecto en conjunto que debemos realizar en parejas cultivar todos los materiales de una poción a elección y proponer mejoras para la fórmula. Un real dolor de cabeza. Kalahari y yo hemos estado pensando en qué vamos a preparar, pero la mayoría de las pociones requieren ingredientes demasiado difíciles de cultivar. Comenzamos a inclinarnos por pociones de sueño, de esa forma solo tenemos que concentrarnos en la Valeriana y la lavanda- Harry soltó una carcajada que Romilda no comprendió ¿Cómo podría comprender? Harry estaba eufórico era bueno que alguien le siguiera la corriente para cambiar el tema. Era algo que no ocurría desde mh... bien, no lo recordaba.

-Deberían trabajar todos juntos ¿no crees? Si escogen pociones con ingredientes similares entonces cada equipo puede concentrarse en una sola planta- si algo había aprendido Harry en aquel año como auror es que no bastaba trabajar en parejas o en equipos pequeños.

-Eso es bastante brillante Harry- concedió la chica con asombro -Deberías consultar con la profesora Sprout para ver si aún hay alguien sin compañero de trabajo. Sé que hay un par de chicos que trabajan en herbología pero que no han continuado con pociones así que están buscando pocionistas a los que cargarles la segunda parte del proyecto.

Harry se encogió de hombros, no era malo en la materia pero tampoco destacaba. De hecho, solo lo había hecho un año y con la ayuda involuntaria de Snape. No se le antojaba trabajar en pociones solo.

-Charlie y Hagrid tienen pensado actividades con las criaturas del lago negro, pero aún no hay nada definido. Nos han dado un par de capítulos a leer sobre criaturas acuáticas ¿Qué otros cursos has tomado?- preguntó la chica sin ánimos de dejar la conversación. Harry se alegró de saber que el semi-gigante no había abandonado del todo el curso, sabía lo mucho que Hagrid disfrutaba enseñando.

-Amh, bueno... transformaciones, encantamientos, historia de la magia, cuidado de criaturas mágicas, estudios muggles y alquimia- la piel de Romilda adquirió un color enfermizo.

-¿Vas a rendir los E.X.T.A.S.I.S. para todo eso?¿Qué hay de DCAO?- Harry escogió ignorar la segunda pregunta. Había tenido suficientes defensas contra las artes oscuras para toda su vida y su reciente decepción con el departamento de aurores no había hecho más que confirmarlo.

-De hecho, me permitieron repetir mi T.I.M.O. para historia de la magia y solo sé cosas de sexto año por lo que hablaba Mione, así que estoy rindiendo el curso más por un trato con McGonagall que por otra cosa. No me preocupa el E.X.T.A.S.I.S. y jamás curse estudios muggle pero ya sabes... hay que probar cosas nuevas. Será una experiencia curiosa compartir sala con los de tercero y alquimia me pareció interesante, aunque aplique sin mucha esperanza de que abrieran el curso- y por eso mismo se sentía algo (muy poco) culpable de haber faltado a su primera semana de alquimia.

-Tendrás un año ocupado- respondió Romilda con evidente conflicto en su voz. Harry asintió con la intención de dar la conversación por finalizada porque ya estaban llegando a los invernaderos, pero la expresión de la morena le dio a entender que tenía algo que decir y no pintaba a nada bueno -Reconsideraría lo de estudios muggles, he escuchado que Draco Malfoy está rindiendo el curso y créeme, mezclado con los de tercero... No puede ser bueno.

Harry tuvo la intención de preguntar si recientemente había una ruptura en el espacio-tiempo de la que no había sido informado ¿Draco Malfoy en estudios muggles? era surreal. Sin embargo, todo lo que salió de su boca fue -¿Por qué no puede ser bueno?

-Son los de tercero ... son los niños en los que se practicó la maldición cruciatus- susurró -No hay uno solo de ellos que no quiera apuñalar a cuanto mortífago tenga en frente, incluso los terceros de Slytherin son bastante delicados con el tema.

-Pero Malfoy no es un mortifago ¡Fue exculpado!- exclamó el azabache sin moderar su tono ni la prisa con la que las palabras abandonaron su boca.

-Si bueno Harry- respondió ella con la nariz arrugada y tomando una postura claramente distante -, ser exculpado no implica ser inocente y todos sabemos que Malfoy _no es inocente_.

-Nadie es completamente inocente- ella se detuvo para mirar al azabache que igualmente se había detenido un par de pasos atrás -, yo no lo soy. Mi varita también ha soltado dos de las imperdonables, repetidas veces, a decir verdad- los ojos oscuros de Romilda lo observaron con sorpresa, la chica paseo la mirada a su alrededor como si se estuviese asegurando de que nadie los escuchaba.

-No es lo mismo. Tú lo hiciste para proteger a tus amigos, para protegernos a nosotros- Harry soltó un bufido que a Romilda fue capaz de interpretar como una clara advertencia.

-Solo conozco a una persona capaz de negarse a realizar un _crucio_ a otra persona, a cualquier persona, incluso si es a costa de su propia vida o la de otros- rugió acercándose a la muchacha que comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa por la actitud del mago.

-Era la guerra Harry, todos teníamos opciones, todos estábamos amenazados. Él tomó sus decisiones- Romilda sabía que seguir aquella discusión no era prudente, pero era Gryffindor, la valentía estaba en ella y no pensaba dar su brazo a torcer con tanta facilidad.

-Tú no lo entiendes, claro que no. Si, es cierto, todos tenemos opciones, pero para algunos de nosotros hay dos grandes categorías: opciones que no te dejan dormir por lo que has hecho y opciones que no te dejan dormir por lo que no hiciste... El mundo no se divide entre buenas personas y mortífagos, _Vane_ \- Harry no esperó a obtener una respuesta. 

Su mano había regresado a su varita en un intento por tener algo de calma. Decidió que era mejor entrar a los invernaderos, quizás eliminar malezas lo relajaría.

La clase, le habría ayudado de no ser porque sentía el cuchicheo de Romilda y sus amigos en su espalda y las miradas hacían que se le crisparan los pelos de la nuca. Sprout estaba dando una charla sobre las distintas propiedades de la tierra que eran deseables para cultivar ingredientes según la poción para la que serían utilizadas. La verdad es, que estaba algo ansioso por salir y echar algunos hechizos al aire para calmar su magia, con algo de suerte Alquimia sería suficiente para deshacer el nudo en su garganta antes de la hora del almuerzo.

Tuvo que apartarse en una esquina del invernadero fingiendo escuchar la lección mientras paseaba la mano por la tierra húmeda del cajón de cultivo, la sensación que le proveía algo de alivio. Cuando se sintió algo más capaz de volver a centrarse en el discurso de Sprout se distrajo con el destello platinado en el rabillo de su ojo.

Ahí estaba, Malfoy. A pesar de estar sentado (como él) frente a un cajón de cultivo vacío, el slytherin no despegaba su mirada del libro entre sus manos, lo cual era raro. Porque Draco Malfoy, a juicio de Harry, nunca había estado tan inmerso en una lectura mientras se dictaban clases. El rubio solía ser un dolor en su culo cada vez que podía, pero la mayor parte de las veces escuchaba las lecciones con mucha atención y era bastante diligente en las materias.

A partir de ese punto concentrarse en Sprout fue misión imposible.

Hacia el final de la clase, pudo escuchar que la profesora les instaba a sacar las varitas ¿para qué? Harry no tenía la menor idea, pero obedeció. La nariz de Malfoy dio un leve respingo antes de cerrar el libro en sus manos. Por un momento, tuvo que apartar la mirada cuando los ojos grises se cruzaron con los suyos.

-Ahora apunten al cajón de tierra y practiquen el conjunto _Demetriate_ \- escuchó decir a Sprout.

Harry obedeció, tuvo que sin embargo repetir dos veces el conjuro antes de que su varita emitiera chispas. Entonces una suave niebla se posó sobre la tierra del cajón y comenzó a tomar un color turquesa que termino por transformarse en un cerúleo oscuro. Reviso su libro de texto, aquello parecía ser señal de que la tierra era propicia para cultivos de valeriana, hinojo y mandrágoras.

Cuando Harry volvió a poner atención a su alrededor, Malfoy había desparecido. Antes de despedir la clase la profesora enunció los nombres de las personas que aún no tenían pareja para el proyecto anual. Harry soltó un pequeño gruñido al sentir las exclamaciones contenidas cuando se escuchó su nombre. Compartía clases de pociones con Slytherin y de aquel curso solo una persona permanecía sin compañero... tenía la sensación de que el camino a la clase de alquimia estaría un poco ocupado evadiendo las peticiones de herbólogos para ser su compañero pocionista.

¿Sería muy arriesgado convocar su capa de invisibilidad? Cuando la primera Ravenclaw apareció para hacerle un ofrecimiento, supo que sí. El tirón en su estómago le dijo que no era buena idea ponerse a hacer conjuros complejos en aquel momento.

Alquimia, para su sorpresa, había ido bastante bien. La profesora Fulcanelli era una bruja de edad avanzada su cabello gris lo revelaba a pesar de que su piel parecía tan joven y pulcra como cualquiera de las adolescentes que recorrían el castillo. Sus ojos amarillos parecían atemorizar a los alumnos, pero a Harry le recordaban a un gato divirtiéndose con una bola de estambre.

Así que para cuando la clase finalizó, se encontró a si mismo en el pasillo oeste del sexto piso, cansado, hambriento, pero realmente tentado a irse a su dormitorio y declarar que el día había terminado. Aún tenía dos cursos para acabar y no se sentía lo suficientemente bien como para lidiar con uno de los monótonos y aburridos monólogos de Binns. Declarar el día como finalizado no sonaba tan mal... podía vivir con el desayuno de Julpy hasta la cena.

"Julpy" maldijo en su mente. La elfina lo había amenazado con que debía presentarse al almuerzo. Gruñó cabreado y enfiló en dirección al gran comedor.

Él sabía que aquella sería la peor parte de volver al castillo y por eso había planeado saltar los almuerzos de forma estratégica. Ir al gran comedor era gritar por la atención de todo el mundo y Harry quería estar solo y en paz. No obstante, cuando llegó al lugar Harry pudo notar dos cosas: a diferencia de años anteriores los ocupantes de la mesa de Slytherin no le taladraron con miradas asesinas ni soltaron comentarios despectivos ante su presencia. En segundo lugar, las otras tres mesas si que iniciaron un cuchicheo molesto ante su presencia.

" _Cero, uno, uno, dos, tres_ " enumeró en su cabeza mientras se dirigía a la mesa de su casa, ignorando la petición de varios para que se sentara con ellos.

Cuando finalmente se instaló en Gryffindor pudo distinguir a algunos miembros de su antiguo equipo de quidditch y a Dennis Creevey un par de puestos más allá. Harry apenas pudo servirse un cucharón de puré de patatas cuando el influjo de personas pidiendo su atención comenzó a arribar. Tuvo que morderse la mejilla interna para evitar mostrar su más que obvio disgusto ¿Qué acaso no podía ni comer tranquilo? Por supuesto que jodidamente NO.

Inspiró profundo, intentando reunir suficientes fuerzas, su cuerpo no estaba en tan buenas condiciones como para lidiar con el estrés que le causaban las multitudes. Apenas y podía controlar su magia con lo debilitado que estaba. En verdad había sido estúpido saltándose tanta comida aquellos días. Entre la multitud de peticiones a las que ni siquiera ponía atención, Harry notó un rincón absolutamente vació en la mesa de Slytherin. Era como una burbuja, una burbuja de paz, silencio y tranquilidad. Supo inmediatamente cuál era la causa. Draco Malfoy era el único sentado allí.

Actuó (como casi siempre lo hacía) por impulso, tomó su plato de comida y ante la atónita mirada de todos, caminó hasta sentarse frente al rubio. Si hubo un suspiro colectivo de sorpresa porque el niño de oro se había sentado no solo en la mesa de las serpientes, si no con un exmortífago, Harry no lo escuchó.

Los ojos grises se posaron sobre él por un segundo fugaz en el que Harry se sintió desnudo. No eran los mismos ojos de antaño, no le miraban con desprecio o repulsión. Los ojos de Draco Malfoy le habían examinado buscando algo, algo que no sabía definir.

-No es educado sentarse cuando no te invitan Potter- su voz por otro lado, sí que había conservado el tono despectivo de toda la vida.

Harry se preguntó cómo era posible que solo Malfoy lograse hacer sonar su apellido como un insulto. También se cuestionó cómo era posible que hace apenas unas horas él hubiese defendido al rubio con tanta soltura. Buscó una copa cercana para servirse jugo de calabaza.

-¿Qué haces Potter?- reclamó el rubio ante su acción.

-Pensé que eras más perspicaz Malfoy, voy a comer claro está- el rubio chasqueó la lengua con molestia.

-Vete a hacerlo a otro lado, el sitio está ocupado- Harry alzó una ceja de forma inquisitiva. Draco respondió rodando los ojos.

-Si Potter, yo y mi gran personalidad necesitamos espacio para alimentar mi ego. Por otro lado, tú y tu estúpida fama significan un constante influjo de miradas incómodas hacia mi espacio personal- completó apuntando a, a todas partes -. Ahora mueve tu aura Gryffindor lejos de aquí- gruñó.

El azabache decidió ignorar las miradas y, de paso, ignorar también la solicitud de Malfoy. En los treinta segundos que llevaba sentado allí nadie se había aparecido a pedirle autógrafos, ni fotografías, ni conversaciones que no quería tener y eso, era una mejoría. Además, necesitaba algo de constancia en su vida y sacar de quicio al rubio era una constante muy divertida.

Los ojos grises le taladraron con intenciones no muy buenas al ver que no pretendía moverse -¿Es en serio? Vas a comenzar esto en tu puñetero primer día de clases ¿No es ya bastante malo con que sigamos compartiendo aulas después de casi nueve años?

Harry se estaba preparando para responderle que no, que la verdad se le hacía agradable tener a alguien de su edad alrededor -incluso si era el imbécil de Draco Malfoy- que no tenían por qué comenzar nada si se aguantaba su actitud de mierda y se concentraba en tragar la comida, que por su aspecto bien le hacía falta (aunque Harry en ese preciso momento tampoco debía lucir precisamente sano y bien alimentado).

-¿Has estado atento a que no he ido a clases Malfoy?- preguntó con una media sonrisa.

-Oh, púdrete Potter- respondió el rubio antes de clavar el tenedor en su ensalada. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.instagram.com/tsukiwentpublic/
> 
> @tsukiwentpublic


	3. Capítulo 2

**.........................El proyecto de Slughorn ..........................**

****

-Bueno Harry, solo uno de tus compañeros esta aún sin pareja y ya había acordado con él que podría trabajar solo. Realmente muchacho, creo que sería una buena opción trabajar con Rumplenski, él es muy bueno en herbología y me parece que tu eres capaz de llevar a cabo la parte de pociones- Harry intentó conservar la sonrisa frente al rumbo que iba tomando la conversación con Horace Slughorn.

Sabía que si quería ganar la batalla, debía mostrarse amigable con el viejo profesor. Slughorn era un hombre inteligente y ambicioso, pero era más fácil de manipular que la mayoría de los Slytherin que conocía.

-Profesor, no es que tenga nada contra Rumpleski... pero le he visto en herbología y el chico apenas puede realizar la mezcla de ingredientes básicos de forma decente. No puedo dejar que mi desempeño de todo el año recaiga en sus habilidades... Además, Malfoy y yo hemos compartido aulas desde los 11 años. Conocemos bien nuestra forma de trabajar y creo que podríamos entregarle un proyecto muy, muy bueno- Slughorn movió los dedos de sus manos, era una acción que Harry había aprendido a reconocer como positiva, significaba que se estaba planteando seriamente la propuesta del joven mago.

-¿Han pensado ya una poción para trabajar?- bien, solo restaba darle un empujoncito y habría logrado su objetivo.

-De hecho, aún tengo que trabajar en eso con Malfoy, pero me parece que hay un espacio de mejora para el Filtro de Paz. Creo que si nos esforzamos podemos reducir el efecto secundario en el distanciamiento emocional de quien consume la poción por períodos largos de tiempo- los ojos de Horace miraron a Harry llenos de interés.

Lo había logrado, estaba seguro, aquella minúscula posibilidad de mejorar una de las pociones con mayor demanda en el mercado era todo lo que necesitaba para convencer al viejo pocionista.

-Pero Harry, el único ingrediente del Filtro de Paz que puedes vincular a la clase de herbología es el jarabe de eléboro y...

-Esa es la clave precisamente profesor- le interrumpió el moreno -El jarabe de eléboro que se utiliza es producido en América o en Francia y allí los suelos son bastante más ácidos que aquí. Escuche a mi amigo Neville (que es brillante en herbología, puede consultarlo con la profesora Sprout) decir que un tipo de suelo distinto junto con el uso de fertilizantes adecuados podrían producir unas propiedades en el jarabe y quien sabe... algún buen efecto en la poción final.

-Bueno, suena muy interesante- ¡Ja! Convencido. Alguien debería darle puntos por estar trabajando tan bien al profesor jefe de la casa Slytherin -¿Seguro que el señor Malfoy está de acuerdo? Me había hablado sobre trabajar en la poción del olvido.

Harry quiso darse un golpe contra la pared ¿Alguien le estaba tomando el pelo? ¿Malfoy trabajando en una poción del olvido?

-Usted no se preocupe profesor, yo me encargo de afinar los detalles con él.

Sus primeros días de clases habían sido en suma, un revoltijo de demasiadas cosas, sobre todo los jueves y viernes. Apenas había tenido la paciencia necesaria para subir a la lechucería y enviar la carta semanal que le había prometido a Hermione. No había visitado a Hagrid, pero si se había obligado a mover los pies hasta el salón del profesor Binns, dos veces. Así que se daba por satisfecho con su propio desempeño.

Ahora mismo tenía muchas, muchas ganas de subir a su habitación para darse una larga ducha y dedicarse un rato a sus libros muggle, faltar a transformaciones no era tan terrible... pero no podía porque tenía aún una no menor tarea por hacer: encontrar Malfoy y convencerlo de trabajar juntos.

Cuando terminó de recorrer (por tercera vez) el comedor, biblioteca y patio principal. Harry decidió que era hora de sacar la artillería pesada. Con cuidado de que nadie le estuviese observando buscó refugio bajo la sombra de un nogal cercano y extrajo de su túnica el mapa del merodeador.

-Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas- pronunció y se deleitó una vez más con la forma en la que las líneas comenzaban a dibujarse sobre el papel -Bien Malfoy... ¿dónde demonios estás? El pasillo sur del quinto piso ¿Qué rayos haces en el pasillo sur del quinto piso?- tan pronto las palabras abandonaron sus labios, Draco desapareció del mapa y Harry se sintió en una especie de mal dejavu.

Reflexionó intentando recordar si había algo de particular interés en aquel lugar. Una sola respuesta llegó a su mente: no, claro que no.

-Mierda- susurró al notar que Charlie Weasley se acercaba al patio -... travesura realizada- guardó el mapa entre sus ropas y comenzó a determinar la mejor ruta de escape.

No, no era escape. Harry no estaba huyendo, por supuesto que no... solo no quería perder el tiempo en una infructífera conversación con Charlie, porque tenía que buscar a Draco Malfoy para convencerlo de trabajar con él en el estúpido proyecto de pociones. Si, eso era todo. No estaba huyendo, no lo hacía.

Bien, quizás Harry si tenía algo de miedo por el inevitable encuentro con su ahora jefe de casa. El día anterior había ido a cuidado de criaturas mágicas, tal como se lo había aconsejado Romilda. Había sido el último en llegar al campo donde se dictaba la clase, así que Charlie y Hagrid ya habían comenzado con la lección. Harry también se había asegurado de ser el primero en retirarse. Le habría gustado saludar al guardabosques que le dedicaba miradas llenas de preocupación cada diez minutos, pero no se había sentido capaz, así que se limitó a enviarle un patronus en forma de bola (porque su ciervo ciertamente habría llamado demasiado la atención) después de la clase prometiéndole que iría a verlo pronto.

-Bien Harry, concéntrate. Pasillo sur del quinto piso- se dijo decidiendo que era tiempo de actuar.

Charlie atravesaba el umbral del patio cuando chispas azules brillaron en el cielo, una ráfaga de lluvia comenzó a sembrar el caos entre los estudiantes que se encontraban en el lugar. Peeves apareció y, bastante entusiasmado con la situación, comenzó a lanzar bombas apestosas que al mezclarse con el agua formaba una plasta mucosa, negruzca y maloliente.

A Charlie le tomó un momento comprender lo que ocurría. En aquel tipo de situaciones extrañaba Rumania. La tranquila Rumania, los escarpados bosques donde su única preocupación era no ser asesinado por sus amados dragones.

Harry aprovechó el segundo en el que Charlie lanzaba el _finite incantatem_ al cielo para escabullirse sin ser notado. Tuvo suerte, el jefe de casa apenas y pudo distinguir una túnica pasando por el reverso de su ojo. No tuvo tiempo para identificar al bromista ya que aún debía lidiar con el poltergeist y resolver el desastre de la plasta apestosa. Pero la larga experiencia con sus hermanos menores le daba una buena idea del propietario de aquella túnica. Decidió que ya era hora de que le diera una visita al niño-que-vivió-y-venció.

Tal como había pensado, el pasillo sur del quinto piso no tenía nada de particular. Parecía más iluminado y cálido que la última vez, pero ahora, todo el castillo parecía mucho más iluminado y cálido en comparación a la última visita que había hecho Harry. Todo era un rayo de sol cuando lo comparabas con un funeral de los caídos en la guerra.

En fin, el pasillo sur del quinto piso no era nada especial así que no terminaba de comprender qué podía estar haciendo Malfoy metido en uno de esos salones. Ya había visto los primeros tres y estaban prácticamente vacíos. El cuarto salón estaba tapizado con una especie de alfombra esponjosa y olía a una mezcla de lavanda y limón que le hizo picar la nariz.

-¿Qué haces Potter?- la voz áspera de Malfoy le hizo cerrar la puerta del salón con mayor fuerza de la que habría utilizado normalmente. El estruendo recorrió el silencioso y vacío pasillo.

-Hola Malfoy- saludó nerviosamente al sentirse descubierto. Las cejas rubias se alzaron cuestionando su presencia en aquel apartado lugar.

¿Qué se suponía que tenía que decir? Ah si, pociones. Pociones y herbología. Tenía que convencer a Malfoy de trabajar con él en el Filtro de Paz porque no quería trabajar con Rumpelstinski o como fuese que se llamara. Tenía que convencer a Malfoy porque era el único buen pocionista que conocía (aunque actualmente Harry no conocía las habilidades en pociones de ningún otro alumno en Hogwarts) y, finalmente, tenía que convencer a Malfoy porque el maldito bastardo resultaba ser el ingrediente necesario para que le dejasen tranquilo.

No era un tan mal precio por pagar. No al menos como se habría imaginado inicialmente. Había repetido su acción de almorzar con el Slytherin en los días que llevaba ahí, si bien no iba a disfrutar de una charla amena como lo habría hecho con sus amigos, al menos podía disfrutar del silencio. Para su sorpresa, el rubio no había emitido más replicas que las que había hecho el primer día. Simplemente se había limitado a rodar los ojos cada vez que se sentaba frente a él.

Habían mantenido aquel trato de cordial indiferencia esos días, pero la noche anterior Harry se había encontrado a si mismo atascado en un único pensamiento '¿Por qué el rostro de Malfoy luce tan cansado?' cuando logró deshacerse de esa pregunta, llegó otra '¿Desde cuándo estaba tan delgado?'.

Quizás era esa manía por comer ensalada y manzanas. No pudo dejar de recordar alguna de las innumerables intervenciones de la señora Weasley cuando lo notaba demasiado entrado en huesos al volver de la casa de sus tíos, "Tortilla de papas y estofado es lo que necesitas".

-Draco ¿qué ha sido ese ruido?- desde el final del pasillo Harry vio la cabeza de un hombre de cabellos castaños asomar por una de las salas.

Harry no lo reconocía, los ojos aceituna y las facciones que comenzaban a ceder ante la edad no le eran familiares, ni le recordaban a alguna persona que hubiese visto con anterioridad. El hombre se acomodó los grandes lentes cuadrados que parecían cubrirle la mitad del rostro antes de mirarlo de arriba abajo.

-Nada señor Brown. Peeves ha intentado jugarle a Potter una mala broma, pero ha desistido porque incluso un poltergeist como él guarda respeto por las celebridades de la comunidad mágica- explicó el Slytherin con prisa tomando a Harry por su túnica -¡Hasta luego señor Brown!- se despidió arrastrando al moreno fuera del pasillo.

Draco no detuvo la marcha hasta encontrarse frente a las escaleras que llevaban a la enfermería cuatro pisos más abajo. Harry estaba confundido, las cosas habían ocurrido demasiado rápido. En un segundo la nariz le picaba por la mezcla de limón y lavanda, al siguiente estaba mirando los ojos grises apagados de Malfoy, luego había recordado algo que tenía que ver con la comida de la señora Weasley y después aparecía un hombre al que no conocía y llamaba a Malfoy por su nombre de pila ¿Qué estaba sucediendo en Hogwarts?

-Potter... lo de aparecerte sin que te inviten, lo haces de nuevo ¿Te han criado animales?- Iba a responder que su tío Vernon a veces le daba la impresión de ser una rara quimera de vaca, cerdo y algo parecido a un topo, pero se abstuvo de hacer el comentario porque no quería iniciar una conversación sobre el tío Vernon.

-Umh... Pociones Malfoy- respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

El slytherin inclinó la cabeza, probablemente se estaba preguntando si Harry era la criatura más imbécil sobre la faz de la tierra. Reconocía la expresión porque él estaba planeando trabajar con el hurón en un proyecto anual esencial para aprobar sus E.X.T.A.S.I.S., era inevitable haberse hecho la misma pregunta en algún punto.

-¿Pociones Malfoy?¿Qué?¿Es tu nueva idea de negocios? No voy a darte mi apellido para que lucres con él en un negocio de pociones que, de seguro, con tu talento para la materia, solo hundirá mi apellido en la oscuridad... aún más- replicó con la voz recelosa.

-¿Qué? ¡NO!- el rostro de Harry se arrugó lleno de disgusto al imaginar una tienda en el callejón Diagon, demasiado parecida a Borgin y Burkes solo que con el letrero de "Pociones Malfoy" en la entrada -No Malfoy. Hablo de pociones, LA CLASE de pociones y tu desastroso proyecto con la poción de olvido- las cejas rubias del slytherin se acercaron, casi al punto de unirse en una perfecta v.

Malfoy estaba obviamente ofendido por el comentario, pero a Harry el gesto le pareció algo... tierno ¡¿Tierno?! No, tierno no. Era... curioso. Si, eso estaba mejor.

-Mi proyecto no es desastroso cara-rajada- gruñó entre dientes -. Ahora quítate de mi camino y déjame en paz. Además, hazme el favor de quitar esa expresión de idiota como si yo fuese un oso de peluche o algo así, estoy a medio centímetro de partirte (aún más) la cara- Harry alcanzó a obstruirle el paso antes de que pudiese bajar las escaleras.

-No. Vas a trabajar conmigo en el filtro de paz- ok, aquello no había salido de su boca como lo había planeado.

**...................Negociaciones..............................**

No, no había salido como Harry lo había pensado. Él había planificado una intrincada propuesta que llevaría a Malfoy a aceptar de una forma u otra su proposición. Ahora en su lugar, gracias a su lado impulsivo, tendría que improvisar. No es que Harry no tuviese experiencia improvisando.

-Filtro de... ¿Qué rayos te pasa Potter? No voy a trabajar contigo, ya hablé con Slughorn para hacer el proyecto solo- reclamó soltándose del agarre del Gryffindor ¿Cuándo había tomado la túnica de Malfoy? Harry comenzaba a preocuparse de todas las sorpresas que se daba a si mismo últimamente.

-También tuve una conversación con Slughorn, le gusta la idea del filtro de paz. Sobre todo, porque opina, y aquí lo cito, que "el talento del señor Malfoy no debería gastarse en una poción de primer año"- la risotada que el rubio lanzó al aire descolocó al moreno.

-Potter, ni siquiera necesito usar magia para saber que mientes. Eres un oclumante patético desde la médula. Un mentiroso aún peor- Ah... Malfoy. Estúpido Malfoy ¿Por qué quería trabajar con él?

Ah si... porque era el mejor pocionista que conocía y porque Draco Malfoy sería la última persona en ser amable con él y Harry estaba cansado de que todos fueran puras sonrisas y amabilidad con él. Estaba cansado porque cuando alguien te trata solo con sonrisas, estas obligado a darlas de vuelta.

-Bien, no dijo que tu talento es un desperdicio en una poción de primero- "aunque ciertamente lo es" pensó para sus adentros -. Pero si le gusta la idea del filtro de paz y de que _trabajemos_ en ello. Piénsalo Malfoy, es el filtro de paz ¿sabes cuanta gente usa esa pócima después de la guerra? Michael Corner dice que apenas y puede conseguir los insumos para producir todo lo que le compran y Neville se la pasa hablando de lo bueno que sería mejorar el jarabe de eléboro.

Harry nunca había sido de muchas palabras y ciertamente tampoco de cuchicheos de pasillo. De hecho, todo lo que le estaba contando a Malfoy había sido cháchara de Ron un par de meses antes. Pero a situaciones desesperadas... estaba dispuesto a sacar su propio lado Slytherin a relucir.

Malfoy le miró nuevamente como si fuese una cruza de basilisco y occamy -No te queda Potter, lo del balbuceo al estilo comadreja no queda...- sin embargo, el rubio se cruzó de brazos, algo que Harry interpretó como un permiso para continuar con su propuesta.

-Oh jódete- optó por la alternativa hostil, porque probablemente era mejor tratar al rubio como lo había hecho toda la vida -Ni siquiera tú te puedes negar a pasar a la historia como el mago que mejoró el filtro de paz- esperaba que funcionase, porque sus herramientas de manipulación no eran muchas y comenzaban a agotarse.

-Potter, no tienes idea de lo que puedo hacer- respondió el rubio igualmente molesto -Además, mis expectativas en cuanto mi nombre en la historia, se resumen (con mucha suerte) a desaparecer inadvertidamente. Por otro lado ¿a ti no te va ya suficiente con la fama que ya tienes?- si, definitivamente a Harry ya le iba suficiente con lo que tenía.

De hecho, le iba suficiente desde que tenía once años. Él nunca había querido ser el elegido, nunca había pedido nada de eso. Él quería una vida tranquila, aunque hace tiempo que había perdido la habilidad de generar una imagen sobre la vida que quería. Le dolía pensar que en un momento dado, aquella imagen consistía en el jardín trasero de Grimmauld Place, con Kreacher gruñendo en el fondo, tres niños felices mientras Ginny les enseñaba sobre quiddich y él sumido en hornear tarta de melaza. No, esa imagen se había perdido por completo en su imaginario y ahora, en sus mejores momentos, solo podía visualizar Grimmauld Place. Vacía y con Kreacher aun gruñendo como sonido de fondo.

A pesar de aquella imagen perdida Harry si sabía que deseaba una vida tranquila. No obstante, lo del filtro de paz era una idea que lo había seducido desde que había escuchado sobre ella. 

-Bien. Tú ganas, trabaja en tu estúpida poción de olvido. Tendré que trabajar con Rumpelstinky en algo bobo como mezcla de burbujas- Harry se apartó de las escaleras. Sinceramente habría peleado más por convencer a Malfoy, pero recordar a Ginny y el aroma de la tarda de melaza en el horno le había quitado los ánimos.

Draco bajó un par de escalones antes de detenerse. Harry no podía ver desde ese ángulo que el rubio se estaba debatiendo mientras se mordía el labio. Finalmente, recompuso su expresión altanera antes de girarse hacia el Gryffindor.

-Lo haré, trabajare contigo en el filtro de paz- Harry alzó la mirada, los ojos verdes brillaban llenos de sorpresa -No me mires así Potter, si te dejo trabajar con Rumpleski encontrarán la forma de matar a alguien con su mezcla de burbujas. Además, quiero algo a cambio...- él sabía que negociar con una serpiente era peligroso, sobre todo si era el jodido príncipe de la casa de Salazar Slytherin, pero ¿qué era la vida sin algo de riesgos?

-¿En qué puedo ayudarte Malfoy?- el rubió arrugó la nariz y Harry tuvo la fugaz idea de que si seguía pasando tiempo con Malfoy ambos a iban a terminar con muchas arrugas a fin de año.

-No vas a ayudarme Potter, estos son negocios- recalcó como si la palabra ayuda y Potter no debiesen estar juntos en una misma oración.

-Ya, ya. Con que puedo... mh... ¿asistirte?- Draco asintió más cómodo con aquella expresión.

-Estudios muggle Potter, puedes asistirme con estudios muggle.

.................................

Cuando Harry llegó al séptimo piso de la torre este, estaba literalmente molido y solo podía pensar en su mullida cama. Ariana lo recibió con una sonrisa que correspondió de forma sincera. Finalmente determinó que había sido un buen día, la única clase que había esquivado fue transformaciones y lo había hecho por un bien mayor. Además, lo había compensado con varias lecturas -de magia esta vez- y redactando cartas para Neville y Cho... aquello era un avance. Harry estaba seguro de que era un avance.

Estaba de tan buen humor que cuando cruzó el salón común no reprimió el impulso de saludar a Romilda y Kalahari que aprovecharon de pedirle ayuda con un par de hechizos de defensa. Harry se tomó el tiempo de corregir sus movimientos de varita antes de despedirse y dirigirse a su habitación.

Si, había sido un buen día. Tanto de hecho, que pensaba mandarle un patronus a Hagrid para que desayunaran en su cabaña a la mañana siguiente. Tenía el primer periodo libre y podía darse ese lujo. Pensó en pasar por la cocina temprano para pedirle algunos bollos a Julpy.

Harry entró a su habitación y lanzó los hechizos de protección que estaban grabados en sus huesos, porque... bueno, porque los tenía grabados en los huesos. Los hábitos de la caza de horrocruxes se le habían quedado y Harry ya no se cuestionaba la forma en la que sus labios pronunciaban el _protego totalum_ o el _salvio hexia_.

-¿Desconfías de tus compañeros Harry?

-¡ _Confringo_!- exclamó al sentirse sorprendido.

Por suerte, Charlie Weasley era un mago experimentado y tanto la guerra como los años conviviendo con criaturas salvajes lo habían dotado de reflejos agudos que incluso un auror habría envidiado. No fue demasiado problema contrarrestar la maldición con un escudo.

-¿Charlie?- preguntó Harry con el temblor en el cuerpo y la respiración agitada.

-Creo que deberías respirar un poco y tranquilizarte antes de que hablemos. Te daré un par de minutos a solas ¿si? Siento haberte asustado- Charlie pasó por su lado con una media sonrisa y el rostro contrariado.

El apretón de hombros amistoso que le dio antes de girar el picaporte y salir de la habitación no sintió hasta un par de segundos más tarde. A Harry le tomó otra fracción de tiempo para salir del trance en el que había caído. La varita se deslizo suavemente desde sus dedos hasta el suelo porque en su mano se sentía como cargar una tonelada de fuego ardiente.

Arrastró los pasos hasta el baño y dejo caer el agua fría por sobre sus ropas. Le relajaba. Era bueno sentir el peso del agua sobre su piel, esa humedad casi asfixiante. Le ayudaba a apaciguar los latidos de su corazón y el empuje de su magia. Había sido así desde hace ocho meses. 

Tras la muerte de Voldemord y el funeral de los caídos en Hogwarts, Harry se había encontrado a sí mismo en el dilema de qué hacer con su vida. En algún momento había pensado que tras la guerra se tomaría unas buenas vacaciones en alguna playa soleada y tranquila, quizás volvería al bosque de Dean o acompañaría a Hermione en la búsqueda de sus padres. Pero llegado el momento ninguna de aquellas opciones se sintió bien.

No podía irse de vacaciones cuando las cicatrices estaban tan frescas y sentía que acompañar a Ron y Hermione en la búsqueda de sus padres era simplemente hacer mal tercio, sobre todo considerando que en septiembre su amiga partiría a completar su educación. Así que decidió hacerse a un lado y darles esos meses de privacidad.

Hubo un par de semanas en las que Harry vagó por Grimmauld Place y Londres muggle. Algunas tardes se aparecía en la madriguera para pasar tiempo de calidad con Ginny, a veces era ella la que llegaba a Grimmauld Place a través de la red flu para pasar el rato en alguno de los rincones de la vieja casa. Kreacher los miraba con intenciones asesinas luego de cada uno de esos encuentros, pero también era cierto que Kreacher casi siempre miraba a Ginny con intenciones asesinas.

Cuando la carta de Kingsley llegó ofreciéndole un puesto en la oficina de aurores, no hizo esperar su respuesta. El Lunes de la siguiente semana comenzó lo que era oficialmente su primer trabajo. Incluso con el dolor de la perdida de Fred tan cerca, todos le habían felicitado. Tuvo que visitar repetidamente a Andrómeda para prometerle que tendría extremo cuidado, tanto por ella como por Teddy y por todas las personas que se preocupaban por él.

Al principio, todos los trabajos trataban sobre seguirle la pista a los antiguos seguidores de Voldemort que habían conseguido escapar. Harry era bueno en ello, era excelente en ello. Un auror certero, eficaz y dedicado. Quizás por ahí era que su relación con Ginny comenzó a menguar. Más de una vez la chica le había dejado saber que se sentía abandonada, porque Harry se la pasaba entre el trabajo y visitas a su ahijado que no la incluían, porque Harry quería centrarse en el pequeño bebe.

Pero había una razón por la que Harry no podía dejar su trabajo de lado, de hecho, habían varias. Inicialmente lo hacía porque sentía que era su deber, también porque no podía dormir tranquilo con esos locos sueltos. Pero luego había comprendido que lo hacía porque sin ello se sentía perdido, porque a pesar de que había pasado años diciendo que no le gustaba el peligro, después de pasar años odiando tener que arriesgar su vida y la de otros por ser una ficha de juego en el que él no había tenido voto... tras todo aquello comprendía que cazar magos oscuros era lo único que sabía hacer bien desde que tenía once años. Su cerebro y cuerpo estaban completamente configurados para tal tarea.

Harry exhaló mientras salía del agua y comenzaba a despojarse de la ropa mojada, riéndose de su propia estupidez. Claro que había sido ahí donde las cosas con Ginny comenzaron a irse por el caño, habían empeorado cuando el trabajo también lo hizo.

Terminó de colocarse su ropa de diario. Dejó su uniforme del colegio destilando en la ducha, ya más tarde lo secaría con algún hechizo. Salió a la sala común en busca de Charlie sabiendo que no podía continuar huyendo de él. También sabía perfectamente, que a la mañana siguiente no habría bollos en la cabaña de Hagrid. 


	4. Capítulo 3

**........................ LA CLASE DE FLITWICK.............................**

****

-¡Filtro de paz señor Malfoy! ¡filtro de paz! pensé que habíamos llegado al acuerdo de que iba a trabajar en la poción de olvido- la señora Brown se paseaba de un lado a otro en su despacho bajo la atenta mirada de McGonagall.

-Bueno, no sé si fue un acuerdo- contestó Malfoy desde su asiento-. Usted me preguntó qué iba a trabajar en el proyecto de herbología, yo le contesté que sería la poción de olvido y usted asintió con una sonrisa.

-Minerva- advirtió la bruja -, este chico no está en condiciones de trabajar un filtro de paz. No puede, como su sanadora a cargo lo prohíbo- dijo la mujer parando por un momento su deambular antes de retomarlo nuevamente. La directora depositó con calma la mirada sobre Draco.

-Bueno cariño, realmente su doctor a cargo soy yo- mencionó el señor Brown acomodando sus lentes.

-Alex no estarás a favor de todo esto- el rostro del hombre formó una sonrisa tranquila. Cómo se mantenía impasible ante dos brujas tan imponentes, Draco no lo sabía.

-Yo fui quien le pidió a Draco abrirse a trabajar en equipo y lo ha hecho... es un progreso ¿no es así Draco?- el rubio asintió apartando la mirada, le disgustaba que aquella molestia inicial que sentía cuando el Dr. Brown le llamaba por su nombre de pila era cada vez menor

-Esto es, es un genuino progreso y más considerando que el señor Potter va a ayudarle con estudios muggles. Si me lo preguntas a mí, Draco ha dado un paso importante y los progresos deben ser recompensados. Creo que dejarle trabajar en la poción de filtro de paz es una recompensa justa Eleonor- los ojos azules de la señora Brown rodaron con frustración.

A Draco le daba la impresión de que alguien dormiría en el sofá aquella noche, sonrió complacido con aquella idea.

-No, no voy a dar mi consentimiento para esto. Tú no lo entiendes del todo Alex, sé que eres su psiquiatra y qué la evaluación de sus avances está a tu cargo. Si tú crees que él ha hecho un progreso te creo y lo felicito, dicho sea de paso- Draco formo una sonrisa maltrecha en respuesta a la mirada compasiva de la mujer -, pero no puedo consentir que trabaje en una poción con la que esta tan involucrado- concluyó provocando que al joven mago se le subiera la bilis a la garganta.

-Señor Malfoy- esta vez los ojos grises se posaron sobre McGonagall -¿Cuándo tienen planificado comenzar con la experimentación?

-Si el cultivo de erébolo va bien, a finales del segundo trimestre- respondió comenzando a sentir la necesidad de correr hacia su habitación.

-¿Lo ves Eleonor? Quedan cinco meses para que aquello ocurra. Podemos avanzar mucho en estos cinco meses- la mujer de cabellos canela fulmino a su marido con la mirada. En ese momento, parecía contener la fuerza de la naturaleza en sus ojos.

-Te advertí de esto Minerva, lo hice y no quisiste escuchar. Te dije que no debía rendir pociones. No podemos asegurarnos que no trabaje por su cuenta. En una situación normal le habríamos puesto un detector encima para saber si evade sus límites y sería el fin del problema, pero no podemos y no pienso tomar el riesgo.

Draco quiso gritarle que él seguía en aquella habitación y que podía escucharle perfectamente, pero el hecho de que las paredes comenzaban a hacerse más estrechas a su alrededor lo retuvo. ¿Cuál era el ejercicio que le había dado el Muggle? Ah si, primero cinco cosas a su alrededor que pudiese ver... veamos un escritorio, la silla...

-Eleonor. Draco debe rendir tantos ramos como le sea posible, esa es la razón de que este aquí y debemos alegrarnos de que este tan comprometido con sus cursos de pociones y de herbología- la voz de Alex Brown parecía lejana "el sombrero de McGogagall, el libro rojo de c _uentos para dormir de Fringilla Vigo_..." continuó en su cabeza.

-Su compromiso con herbología y pociones no nos debería hacer olvidar su actual rendimiento en transformaciones o encantamientos... ¡Ni siquiera puede tomar una varita entre sus manos Alex!- Malfoy estaba demasiado concentrado en aquel momento en distinguir cuatro cosas que pudiese oír, así que (paradójicamente) no escuchó las palabras que la señora Brown había dirigido a su marido.

-¿Cuál es su opinión en todo esto señor Malfoy?- los ojos plata volvieron a depositarse sobre la directora.

-¿Qué?- preguntó saliendo de su estupor mental.

-¿Qué opina de esto?¿Cree que debemos confiar en usted para trabajar en el filtro de paz con Potter?- una vez más los ojos atentos de la bruja le miraron por sobre las gafas cuadradas y Draco recordó las palabras que le había dedicado unas semanas antes "usted me ahorra tiempo y yo le ahorrare malos ratos" había dicho.

-No tengo intenciones de comenzar a cocinar mis propias dosis de filtro de paz. Eso es todo lo que sé- respondió entre dientes, incómodo, buscando volver a su conteo. Los tres pares de ojos se fijaban ahora sobre aquel muchacho de piel translucida. McGonagall entonces asintió y se irguió para dar su veredicto.

-Vamos a hacer esto. Permitiré al señor Malfoy trabajar en el proyecto del filtro de paz con Potter. Como ha dicho Alex, los avances deben ser recompensados- señaló la antigua bruja. La frustración de Eleonor Brown parecía subir dos niveles con cada una de sus palabras -. Sin embargo, no le permitiré pasar a la fase de experimentación a menos que demuestre más avances. Debo advertirle además, que si bien no puedo poner un detector sobre usted, sí puedo hacerlo sobre cada uno de los otros ingredientes de la poción y sabré si "por error" usted o cualquier otro alumno retiran del armario dichos materiales o los ingresan al colegio ¿Queda claro?- Draco sentía su estómago revolverse así que asintió más que nada para que le dejasen ir.

-¿Puedo retirarme profesora?- preguntó intentando que su voz no reflejara lo enfermo que se sentía.

-Puede señor Malfoy- concedió la mujer. El chico no necesitó ninguna otra señal adicional, caminó hacia la puerta con toda la calma que pudo fingir y una vez la cerró tras de sí corrió en dirección a su habitación.

Para cuando terminó de devolver su desayuno ya se le hacía tarde para transformaciones. Al igual que McGonagall, Hilliard era un bastardo que no perdonaba el llegar tarde. La verdad no se le antojaba pasar por la humillación para entrar a una clase donde además, le presionarían a dejar los libros de lado. Justificaría su inasistencia más tarde.

Draco se miró en el espejo ¿Cuántos kilos había perdido en aquellas semanas que llevaba en Hogwarts? Tiró la cadena, resignado. Lavó sus dientes con pereza y deslizó por su garganta las pastillas que le había recetado el Dr. Brown para las constantes náuseas y la deficiencia vitamínica. No eran efectivas como las pociones, pero los muggles tenían formas curiosas de resolver sus problemas y últimamente Draco estaba en necesidad de soluciones curiosas.

Se dejó caer en la cama con el cuerpo aún resentido por las contracciones estomacales. Miró el reloj sobre la mesa de noche, pasaba del medio día y tenía libre hasta el bloque después del almuerzo. El almuerzo... hoy Potter iba a almorzar solo, porque no se le antojaba comer nada. Se estiró para fijar la alarma en un par de horas. Lo mejor que podía hacer para no pensar, era dormir.

.................................................

No solo detestaba llegar tarde a clases porque la puntualidad había sido uno de los principales valores que sus padres le habían inculcado. También odiaba llegar tarde a clases porque llegar tarde significaba acaparar atención indeseada y la atención del profesor Flitwick en ese momento era la triste crónica de una muerte anunciada.

-Ah señor Malfoy ¡al fin llega! Estoy ansioso por verlo practicar el encantamiento proteico- exclamó el semiduende -. Tengo fe en que usted si podrá lograrlo- Draco formó una sonrisa a medio camino. 

La verdad es que estaba contrariado, por un lado quería mandar a volar al jodido profesor y decirle que lo dejase estudiar sus libros en paz. Por el otro, Flitwick era de los pocos profesores (junto con Bradbury) que se mostraban genuinamente entusiasmados por su desempeño. La mayoría se limitaba a pasar de él, como Sprout o Slughorn. Otros, parecían cargar contra él de una forma _sutilmente_ evidente (como Hilliard o Sinistra).

-Siento la tardanza profesor- se disculpó de forma cortés -Creo que preferiría repasar algunos otros detalles del conjuro antes de intentarlo - el profesor frunció el ceño y Draco juraría que lo vio dar un pequeño saltito.

-Oh bueno, pero si realmente tiene dudas siempre puede consultarme. La teoría es importante pero como sabe...

-La teoría sin práctica es estéril- completó Malfoy -. Claro que si profesor. No se preocupe, le prometo que la próxima clase le daré un intento- el pequeño hombre asintió con una sonrisa y se retiró para concentrarse en la práctica de los demás alumnos.

Draco suspiró aliviado por haberse salvado, al menos hasta el lunes. Quizás iría a ver las practicas de quidditch durante el fin de semana. Con algo de suerte, algún alma rencorosa le lanzaría una bludger a la cabeza y él podría disfrutar de la inconsciencia en la enfermería por una semana o dos. Una idea tentadora.

" _Avances señor Malfoy_ " reverberó la voz de la directora en su cabeza y él tuvo que sacudirse por el escalofrió que le provocó el recuerdo.

-No viniste al almuerzo- el comentario del niño dorado de gryffindor le tomó desprevenido y de puro impulso sujetó su antebrazo izquierdo. Mierda ¿no había un alma rencorosa que lo noqueara ahora mismo? Lo necesitaba, urgentemente.

-Piérdete Potter- gruñó avanzando hasta uno de los mesones del aula para disponerse a sacar sus libros. Para su mala suerte el estúpido le siguió los pasos ¿qué era esa nueva obsesión de cara-rajada con él?

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- preguntó Harry -Lo que le dijiste a Flitwick- aclaró.

-¡Merlín santo! ¿Un alumno hablando con un profesor? ¿En un colegio? No sé qué podrá haber sido, la verdad Potter yo tampoco me lo explico- la expresión ofendida del azabache le dio algo de regocijo a su día, pero no pensaba demostrárselo, además ¿por qué parar ahí? Quizás si lograba espantarlo -¿Te dieron en la cabeza Potter o esta es solo otra demostración de tu lentitud? Porque si es la última opción, de verdad incluso tú eres demasiado para tu casa. Granger se graduó de Gryffindor ¿lo sabías?- Harry arrugó la expresión y se inclinó sobre la mesa para que el estúpido hurón pudiese comprender bien.

-Me refiero a que tú sabes muy bien cómo hacer un encantamiento proteico Malfoy- el rubio entonces tomó distancia y tras un momento de vacilación decidió que lo mejor era sumergirse en los apuntes de su libro.

-No te metas donde no te invitan Potter. Lo repito una vez más, es de mala educación- Harry rodó los ojos y se alejó hastiado porque sinceramente hablar con ese cabrón era imposible.

-Harry ¿Qué conjuro practicas?- preguntó Demelza acercándose una vez estuvo a una distancia prudente del rubio.

Harry podía ser el salvador del mundo mágico, pero estar con un exmortífago paria de la sociedad parecía ser suficiente para anular su aparente aura de atracción hacia la gente. Incluso cuando se trataba de personas con las cuales había compartido en el quidditch. Debía reconocer que aquello le causaba sentimientos encontrados.

-Encantamiento de detección- respondió sin intenciones de retornar la pregunta.

-Alguien a quien quieras tener vigilado ¿eh?

Tuvo que aguantar las ganas de gritarle a la chica, lo que no era tarea fácil considerando que se había tenido que saltar el almuerzo por no tener su burbuja de seguridad marca hurón bastardo. No estaba precisamente en el mejor de los humores como para además tener que lidiar con la poca capacidad de compresión que tenían las personas.

-No realmente, confío en mis compañeros ¿tú no Demelza?

-Si, si... claro que si- respondió con recelo en la voz pero rápidamente volvió a tomar una actitud afable -¿Vienes mañana a prueba de quidditch verdad? estamos en necesidad de un buscador.

Harry sintió el tirón de la magia en su estómago, estaba preparado para esa conversación. Lo había practicado en su mente un centenar de veces.

-No, tengo clase de alquimia- una vez más la expresión amable de la rubia se desconfiguró.

-Pero puedes pedir un permiso, luego veremos como cambiar los horarios de práctica- tomó aire y se concentró en permanecer tranquilo ¿por qué no podían aceptar un no por respuesta?

-Hay que darle una oportunidad a los chicos nuevos, creo que tuve suficiente quidditch. Además, escuché que el buscador de Slyhterin es de segundo. No se me hace muy justo competir contra un chico de segundo.

-¡Tú jugaste desde primer año Harry! Además, Sam Singer de slytherin es de tercero, y el buscador de Ravenclaw es Magnus Bane ¡el premio anual!- Exclamó ella completamente ofuscada y Harry se preguntó si su forma de actuar era suficiente excusa para ofuscarse él también. No, probablemente aquello no era una buena idea. Debía recordar que McGonagall le había hecho el favor de permitirle volver a Hogwarts.

-¿Magnus es premio anual?- la verdad era una grata sorpresa. Magnus se había unido al equipo de las águilas en su segundo año, por lo que Harry había jugado un par de partidos contra él, era un chico divertido aunque de vez en cuando algo solitario -En fin, te digo que hay que darle una oportunidad a los nuevos, puede que encuentras a alguien muy bueno. Yo tengo bastante que estudiar para los E.X.T.A.S.I.S.

-Bueno, como quieras. Habría sido genial tenerte de vuelta, me sorprende bastante, sobre todo porque supimos hace poco del fichaje de Ginny en las arpías. Pensé que su novio estaría algo más interesado en jugar quidditch.

La clase completa pegó un leve salto cuando uno de los mesones emitió un crujir profundo -Yo y Ginny ya no estamos juntos- mencionó con la mejor sonrisa falsa que pudo elaborar.

No espero que la chica le respondiese, simplemente paso por su lado y fue directamente a sentarse al lado de Malfoy que continuaba muy inmerso en tomar apuntes de su libro ¿Qué tanta redacción se podía hacer sobre un encantamiento proteico? No importaba. De cualquier forma, la mala compañía del slytherin se le hacía mil veces mejor que cualquier otra.

-Así que no juegas quidditch este año- murmuró el rubio sin levantar la mirada del pergamino.

-No- respondió con la mandíbula apretada -, tengo clases de alquimia.

Malfoy simplemente se encogió de hombros sin darle mayor importancia -Suena interesante ¿qué hacen?- Harry no pudo evitar mirarlo con desconcierto ¿Estaba Malfoy intentando entablar una conversación amena con él? Bueno, si lo iba a utilizar como su burbuja de paz privada lo menos que podía hacer por él era retornarle la palabra.

-Ah... estamos viendo transformaciones elementales.

-¿Cómo... transformaciones?- cuestionó el rubio alzando por primera vez la mirada de sus apuntes.

-No, es distinto. En transformaciones solo cambiamos la naturaleza de las cosas de forma temporal o superficialmente, esto es más como... sacar un cuchillo de un bote de sangre- Harry aún no entendía muy bien como funcionaba la alquimia, pero eso era lo mejor que se le venía a la cabeza y esperaba que fuese una buena idea porque tenía que escribir un reporte para la próxima clase.

-Para ser el salvador del mundo mágico tienes pensamientos algo sádicos. Encantamientos de detección y proyectos sobre sacar cuchillos de botes de sangre ¿seguro que el señor tenebroso era el único en tu lista?

No pudo contener la risa que le causó el comentario, pudo notar también la fugaz sonrisa que cruzó el rostro de Malfoy antes de volver a su libro. Decidió que lo mejor era no seguir presionando la conversación por lo que, con toda la concentración que pudo reunir sacó su propio texto y comenzó a estudiar sobre la teoría de los encantamientos de detección. No duró mucho en ello. La concentración paso a ser cosa del pasado cuando se dio cuenta que Malfoy había estado al pendiente de él, lo suficiente al menos, como para notar que estaba trabajando en encantamientos de detección.

...............................................

El resto de la tarde fue tranquila, no hubo mucho que hacer en herbología, habían hecho los primeros cultivos apenas el día anterior así que realmente se limitaron a llenar la ficha de seguimiento y discutir sobre los distintos tipos de fertilizantes a los que podrían recurrir en el futuro.

Pociones tampoco fue particularmente entretenido, lo cual no era algo nuevo para Harry pero si bastante para Draco. Slughorn había pedido a varios grupos presentar su proyecto a la clase, así que habían estado ahí, durante todo un bloque escuchando ideas de mejoría para pociones sosas o ideas que el rubio estaba seguro iban a provocar algún tipo de explosión si eran llevadas a cabo.

-¿No cenas Potter?- Malfoy se sorprendió a si mismo al hacer la pregunta luego de que Harry se despidiera de él al salir de las mazmorras.

-Si claro- los ojos esmeralda se pasearon de un lado a otro y el rubio comprendió que él azabache estaba ocultando algo... ¡Morgana! Si era como mirar a través de un cristal.

-¿Desde cuándo se les permite a los estudiantes de Hogwarts cenar en las cocinas?- preguntó con burla -oh, espera ¿es acaso este uno de los tratamientos especiales para el niño-que-vivió?

Fuera de lo esperado, Potter no frunció el ceño. Quizá si un poco, pero no era de molesto, su rostro mostraba más que nada sorpresa. Eso fue por al menos un par de segundos antes de que definitivamente, su frente si se arrugara con algo de enojo, provocando que su cicatriz en forme de rayo se marcase aún más. Siempre le había gustado aquel pequeño detalle en el rostro del muy imbécil.

-Julpy me permite cenar en la cocina porque se lo he pedido amablemente. No es ningún tratamiento especial, quizás para ti sea muy raro el ser amable con un elfo- reclamó, aunque era obvio que mentía.

Incluso Harry sabía que mentía, pero asumir que los elfos si le daban un trato preferencial por ser quien derrotó a Voldemort le dejaba mal sabor de boca

-Un trato preferencial sería que Julpy me dejase cocinar mi propia comida. Pero eso parece ser demasiado para cualquier elfo doméstico- gruñó al recordar la cantidad de veces que había tenido que discutir con Kreacher para que lo dejase utilizar la cocina de su propia casa de vez en cuando.

-¿Sabes cocinar Potter?- preguntó Draco con lo que era innegablemente, una genuina expresión de asombro. 

**........................ LA PRIMERA CENA............................**

-Tengo diecinueve años Malfoy, claro que sé cocinar- Harry no paso inadvertido el leve tono rosa que se instaló en las mejillas del sangre pura. Tampoco dejaba de notar que, a pesar de ello, Draco estaba lucía pálido y enfermizo.

La primera vez que lo vio en la biblioteca ya le había parecido bastante más delgado y frágil que durante el juicio de su familia. Pero ahora el slytherin tenía un tono casi traslucido y los pómulos se le marcaban de tal manera que llegaba a dar algo de pena. Los razgos finos y agudos que le habían dado su característico tono altivo y orgulloso ahora le daban a su rostro un aire de melancólica debilidad. 

-Espera, me estás diciendo que... ¿No sabes cocinar?- esta vez el tono carmín en el slytherin fue más que evidente.

-¿Por qué habría de cocinar yo, cuando tengo elfos domésticos que lo hagan? Mi tiempo es valioso y no puedo gastarlo en actividades tan banales como la cocina- se justificó a si mismo.

-Claro, una actividad completamente trivial. No es como que tu vida dependa de ingerir alimentos. No es como que si no sabes cocinar podríamos decir que tú vida, de hecho, depende de elfos domésticos. No, en ningún caso- respondió Harry satisfecho por aquella nueva dinámica que se comenzaba a asentar. Draco por otro lado, deseo tener la fuerza necesaria para lanzarle un _Rictumsempra_ ahí mismo.

-¡Mi vida no depende de elfos domésticos!- exclamó y Harry ya no pudo contener la risa. Una risa espontánea, sincera, profunda.

A Draco le causó la sensación de una manda de duendecillos pisoteando las paredes de su estómago de adentro hacia afuera y a los malditos duendecillos le siguió un dolor agudo en el pecho que, por suerte, pudo contener ejerciendo un fuerte agarre allí donde se encontraba la marca tenebrosa.

-Bien, bien- dijo Harry limpiando con el dorso de su polerón la pequeña lagrimilla que luchaba por salir de su ojo derecho y Draco agradeció que en verdad no hubiese notado su malestar -Voy a hablar con Julpy para que me deje usar la cocina, es inaceptable que un mago de tu estirpe no sepa preparar un simple huevo revuelto.

-¿En verdad sabes cocinar?- preguntó sin terminar de creérselo.

-Claro que sí, pase toda mi infancia frente al fogón de la cocina- Harry no quiso soltar la última parte de la oración. En verdad no le gustaba dar espacio para iniciar charlas sobre cómo había vivido con los Dursley, pero las palabras habían salido con sorpresiva naturalidad.

-Bueno, si en verdad tienes la capacidad para preparar algo comestible, tengo una cocina en mi dormitorio- su respiración se contuvo un momento ante tal afirmación.

No, no era posible. Aquello simplemente no estaba bien, no era correcto. Debió haber escuchado mal ¿verdad?

-¿Tienen cocina en los dormitorios de Slytherin?- susurró, Malfoy hizo un extraño movimiento de cabeza y se mordió el labio... mierda ¡Era cierto! -¿Por qué nosotros no tenemos cocina? Exijo cambios, exijo un trato justo ¡No es posible que tengan cocinas cuando algunos de ustedes aparentemente no saben cómo utilizarlas!- exclamó con indignación.

¡Es que él tenía que escabullirse a la cocina para poder comer en paz! y de vez en cuando saltarse el almuerzo... como hoy ¿y venía Malfoy a decirle que ellos tenían una puñetera cocina en Slytherin? Si el sombrero seleccionador le hubiese dicho eso el primero de septiembre de 1991, probablemente le habría dejado colocarlo en la casa de las serpientes.

-¡Cierra el pico Potter! No, no hay cocinas en Slytherin- se apresuro a responder Draco poniendo sus manos sobre el rostro de Harry para que este dejara de gritar en medio del pasillo que, por suerte, ya casi estaba completamente vacío -Silencio- ordenó mientras forcejeaba con el moreno para mantenerle callado. Cuando finalmente el azabache le dio a entender que permanecería callado Malfoy le dejo ir.

-Para estar tan huesudo sí que tienes buen agarre- comentó Harry acomodando sus gafas.

-Uno desarrolla ciertas habilidades cuando creces con personajes como Crabbe y Goyle- respondió limpiándose las manos en la túnica con detalles rojos -. Volviendo al tema Potter, no hay cocinas en Slytherin. A pesar de las muchas bondades que tiene nuestro hogar en comparación a las demás casas, en el tema comida las serpientes somos tan comunes como ustedes los mortales- en este punto hizo una pausa, aparentemente meditando si en verdad era correcto continuar con el rumbo de la conversación -En fin, este año debido a mi... anemia me permitieron ocupar el antiguo dormitorio que usaba Snape, en el pasillo de profesores, es como un pequeño departamento, supongo, así que tengo una cocina equipada que no utilizo.

Ahora sí que Harry quería matar a McGonagall, Malfoy podía obtener un dormitorio de profesores ¿pero él tenía que pasar la mala leche de compartir con los chicos de tercero y cuarto (con los que peor se llevaba) en la sala común? Una anemia no era una jodida excusa para tenerlo vigilado de cerca.

Por Merlín ¡Él había tenido una conexión mental con el señor tenebroso y lo habían enviado a dormir cada noche al dormitorio que compartía con otros tres hombres!

En defensa de McGonagall, esas decisiones pasaban por Dumbledore, a quien Harry guardaba una buena cuota de respeto, pero que ya estaba lejos del pedestal en el que alguna vez lo había puesto.

-Bien, entonces iremos por provisiones y prepararemos la cena- concedió el de ojos verdes.

-No pienso ir a ningún sitio por provisiones, envía una lechuza o algo así- respondió el rubio con rapidez.

Oh no, él no pensaba abandonar el castillo bajo ningún concepto. Ya suficiente tenía con que el mundo mágico le aborreciera, salir sin su magia para defenderse era gritar por una paliza. Además, era tarde ¿Qué tenia en la cabeza el cara-rajada? Para eso simplemente iban a cenar al gran comedor. Tampoco era la gran cosa ¿o si?

-Idiota. Me refería a la cocina- Draco hizo un gran "ohhh" con sus labios -. Muévete Malfoy, tengo hambre- rugió obligándole a comenzar a caminar.

El paso por la cocina fue muchísimo más ameno de lo que el slytherin habría pensado. En un principio la elfina Julpy se negó a darles cualquier ingrediente aludiendo que solo los elfos y los profesores estaban autorizados a cocinar en Howgarts.

Ah, pero esa elfina no estaba preparada para lidiar con un Malfoy, puede que estuviese muy lejos de su mejor forma, pero ningún elfo doméstico iba a negarle nada... así que tras una breve ronda de manipulación (se tuvo que tragar los comentarios despectivos que llevaba gravados en la lengua tras años y años de adoctrinamiento) Julpy se mostró más dispuesta a ayudarlos. Así que, a pesar de el dolor de cabeza que tendría más tarde por hacerlo, le dio las gracias a la criatura.

-¿Qué vamos a comer?- preguntó Draco mirando con curiosidad el bolso que Potter cargaba.

Él había solicitado Quiche Lorraine y crema de champiñones, pero muy imbécil le había respondido que "solo quienes cocinan tienen voto para decidir qué se cocina" y algo sobre que el quiche Lorraine era una receta demasiado avanzada para Draco(excusas de seguro). Finalmente, había desistido de su antojo con la condición de que no admitiría en _su_ cocina guisantes ni tomates. Ese era su límite.

-Antes de comer vamos a cocinar- aclaró el de lentes. Los ojos grises rodaron insatisfechos por la respuesta -Vamos a cocinar pastas con pesto, son rápidas, fáciles...y no llevan tomate- Harry añadió la última parte porque en verdad él habría preferido una buena y contundente salsa boloñesa, pero bueno, pensaba contentarse con tener una cocina a su disposición.

-Ayúdame Salazar, voy a comer algo tan soso como pastas con pesto.

El camino al pasillo de profesores transcurrió entre una conversación amena sobre Quiddich que de alguna forma derivó en el testamento de Dumbledore, la primera Snitch de Potter y un antiguo cuento que Narcisa Malfoy solía leer a Draco cuando su padre estaba de viaje y los dejaba a ellos en la mansión. Cara-rajada aún no terminaba de explicarle todo cuando comenzó a enseñarle cómo encender la estufa y hervir agua.

-¿Vamos a cocinar como muggles?- preguntó Draco, sintiéndose instantáneamente horrorizado por su propia pregunta. Él no podía hacer magia, se suponía que si Potter quería cocinar como muggles él tenía que quedarse callado y seguirle la corriente.

-Si. Te prohíbo hacer cualquier especie de conjuro o encantamiento. Es trampa, debes aprender a cocinar con tus propias manos. Cuando hayas dominado lo básico veré si te permito pelar patatas con la varita- por primera vez en su vida Malfoy agradeció aquella fastidiosa rectitud Gryffindor.

-Entonces ¿tengo que esperar cuanto tiempo hasta que el agua este lista?- preguntó alzando la mirada sobre la olla.

-Depende de la cantidad de agua que uses, en cualquier caso, comenzará a burbujear y en ese punto habrá que agregare sal y algo de aceite.

-Aceite ¿Aceite como de ensalada?¿En las pastas?

-Te puedo asegurar que la comida Italiana es a lo menos 50% aceite "como de ensalada"- contestó el moreno -, ahora lávate esas manos que vamos a comenzar con la albahaca.

La verdad es que Harry tuvo algo de miedo cuando vio las manos de Draco tomar el gran cuchillo de cocina, pero debería haber esperado que el rubio fuese bueno en la cocina, después de todo, era el mejor alumno en pociones.

-Espera, espera ¿Me estás diciendo que técnicamente fui poseedor de la varita de sauco por casi un año?- Draco dejó de cortar para fijar la mirada en Potter era algo un tanto extraño verlo simplemente con el uniforme, sin la túnica encima.

En ese momento no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo se vería en ropa de diario, lo había visto antes por supuesto, en Diagon o en el andén 9 ¾, pero nunca había reparado en ello. Además, Potter tenía esa extraña adoración por la ropa muggle. 

-Es hora de la sal Malfoy...- apuntó, Draco se acercó nuevamente a la estufa para verificar el agua. Agregó la sal, el aceite y finalmente las pastas recientemente preparadas por los elfos tal como había sido instruido -. Pues sí, fuiste _técnicamente_ el dueño de la varita de sauco.

-Y si te desarmo... _técnicamente_ volveré a ser su dueño- el cuerpo de Potter inmediatamente adoptó una postura mucho más rígida y el rubio fue capaz de distinguir su habitual ceño fruncido.

- _Técnicamente,_ si haces eso tendré que patear tu trasero y desarmarte de vuelta- rugió -. Esa varita es peligrosa y está exactamente donde debe.

"Pues eso es para ti que tienes tu varita" pensó con algo de rencor. Potter no podría entender lo frustrante que era... ¿Cómo podría? Si él quisiera podría ir a reclamar la varita más poderosa del mundo y cuando esta estuviese en sus manos él sentiría el cosquilleo entre sus dedos. En cambio, Draco... él solo tenía una antigua varita de su madre que en sus manos no era más que un trozo de madera suave y frío.

¿Qué habría hecho Potter con su varita? Durante clases lo había visto usando aquella de toda la vida, no la que Draco le lanzó el día de la batalla. Se mordió el labio. No iba a preguntar, no iba a preguntar porque conociendo a Potter haría algo como disculparse, le devolvería la varita de espino y entonces él tendría que lidiar con que aquella vieja compañera, que solía vibrar en sus manos, sería solo otro objeto sin vida. No, no iba a preguntar.

-¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó Draco mirando la pasta verde que comenzaba a formarse en la fuente donde había mezclado todos los ingredientes.

-Ahora le agregas mucho pero mucho "aceite de ensalada"- para cuando Malfoy terminó con el pesto las pastas estaban en su punto exacto. Harry le mostró como servirlas apropiadamente y se sentaron en la mesa que el rubio solía usar como escritorio.

-Hora de probar si eres capaz de sobrevivir por ti mismo- Draco dudó mientras observaba la comida humante frente a sus narices.

Cuando probó el primer bocado el sabor se le hizo a gloria, pero no porque fuese la mejor pasta con pesto que había probado. El sabor era bueno, si. Pero la gloria estaba en saberse el dueño de aquel logro. En ese momento, por primera vez en años, se sintió poseedor de su propia vida, se sentía que recuperaba en parte, el control de algo de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. 

Harry pudo notar que algo iba bien, que aquel ánimo con el que el rubio se llevaba la comida a la boca no era meramente por el hambre del estómago. La sonrisa mientras masticaba y la forma en que paseaba el tenedor en el plato también eran buenos indicativos.

-Está muy bueno Malfoy- felicitó Harry, un poco... ¿conmovido? Por sentirse parte de aquel momento.

-Claro que está muy bueno Potter, lo he preparado yo- presumió mientras volvía a atacar su comida.

Terminaron de cenar hablando del buen sabor que podía tomar el aceite de ensalada cuando lo mezclabas con un toque de otras cosas. Harry tuvo que lavar los trastes porque Draco alegó que la mayor parte del tiempo el moreno se había limitado a supervisarlo mientras cocinaba.

No era que fuese demasiado problema tampoco, un movimiento de varita y la esponja y el trapo hacían el trabajo por sí solos. Malfoy había reclamado que aquello era trampa, pero él le cerró la boca argumentando que sabía perfectamente cómo lavar los trastes, así que la magia no era trampa en su caso. Esa tarde, para sorpresa de ambos, Harry abandonó el pasillo de maestros quince minutos antes del toque de queda.

Cuando Draco cerró la puerta tras despedirle, se sentía satisfecho del rumbo que había tomado su día. Era extraño como aquella misma mañana había tenido que recurrir a una estúpida técnica de conteo para calmarse.

Preparó meticulosamente los materiales que necesitaría al otro día para su clase de aritmancia avanzada. Su corazón tuvo una leve asincronía cuando Draco rozó la caja aterciopelada que contenía la varita de su madre. Tomó el objeto con cuidado y se detuvo un momento para apreciarlo.

Estuvo a punto de abrirla, pero se contuvo en el último instante. No tenía caso, sabía lo que ocurriría, no permitiría que aquel pedazo de madera suave y frio le arruinara el buen sentimiento que le había dejado la pasta y el aceite de ensalada. Tendió su uniforme y se dirigió al baño disfrutando el olor de la albahaca que había quedado en su habitación.

El señor Brown tenía razón, pensó. No valía la pena seguir martirizándose por el asunto de lasvaritas. Draco aún era una persona sin su magia y si le quedaba poco tiempo antes de irse al infierno, pues más le valía disfrutar el viaje. 


	5. Capítulo 4

****

**................................ TRES TERRONES DE AZÚCAR .......................................**

Mathew Philipp era un hombre algo pequeño, rechoncho y a juicio de Draco tomaba demasiadas pociones energizantes para estar dando una simple lección de aritmancia un sábado a media mañana. Bien, bien. No era una lección simple, después de todo era el grupo de aritmancia avanzada pero aún así, las pócimas energéticas no calzaban bien en el escenario.

Aunque el otoño aún no llegaba de forma oficial según el calendario, la temperatura y los colores del cielo opinaban distinto. Draco era una persona de primavera, siempre le había fascinado el contraste de colores y durante su niñez la fragancia de los narcisos que su madre cultivaba con tanto ahínco le había cautivado. Era una de las cosas que Hogwarts le había quitado, ver a su madre trabajando en el jardín. Para cuando volvía del año escolar a finales de Junio, la época de floración ya había pasado su apogeo y la fragancia, aunque permanecía en el aire hasta mediados de agosto, no era la misma.

Así que durante casi seis años de su vida había extrañado aquel perfume, hasta aquella primera clase de pociones con Slughorn. Ese día, mientras Granger parloteaba que la pocima olía a pergamino nuevo, el pudo distinguir el característico aroma de las flores que llevaban el nombre de su madre.

Volviendo al tema principal, Draco era una persona de primavera. A pesar de que si le daban a escoger entre calor o frio claramente escogería el segundo. Después de la primavera su estación favorita era el otoño. Las temperaturas solían ser muy agradables en Hogwarts en aquella época y, como ya había mencionado, los colores del cielo eran inigualables.

Cuando terminó su clase de aritmancia, el profesor Phillip se acercó a él para entablar una conversación por la que no demostró demasiado entusiasmo. El hombre tenía demasiada energía y, al parecer, Vector había dejado una buena referencia del desempeño de Draco por lo que estaba bastante interesado en el futuro que le deparaba al Slytherin.

Malfoy no hallaba cómo transmitirle (sin palabras obviamente está) que él no sabía lo que le deparaba el futuro. Principalmente, porque ya no sabía si tendría tal cosa. No, no. Desde hace un tiempo él venía enfocándose en pasar un día a la vez. Soñar con el futuro eran cosas del Draco de cuarto año, quinto como mucho.

Así que le dejó hablar y hablar y hablar. El hombre seguro había salido de Gryffindor. Solo un Gryffindor podía ser así de exasperante. Lo único bueno que Malfoy estaba sacando de aquello, eran los libros de texto que Phillip enumeraba como buenas recomendaciones para trabajar. Libros y más libros, era todo lo que Malfoy pedía. Sin su magia, los libros eran su único pasatiempo y él necesitaba ocupar su tiempo, con cualquier cosa.

Incluso con...

-Eh Malfoy- Potter, imbécil, mandón, algo pequeño: Potter.

-Profesor Philipp, no sé si ha tenido ocasión para conocer al salvador del mundo mágico, Harry Potter- le presentó. Mathew sonrió al muchacho y (con toda la energía que se podía esperar de él) estrecho su mano con una sonrisa.

-Un gusto en conocerlo señor Potter.

-Un gusto también profesor Philipp, pero por favor, señor Potter es demasiado. Soy Harry.

-Ah, pero eso no sería correcto, después de todo soy un profesor. No _su_ profesor, pero profesor al fin y al cabo- Draco quiso darse de cabeza contra la pared ante la sonrisa boba que el profesor le dedico.

Había planeado que al menos la intervención del niño-que-vivió-para-joderle-la-existencia le salvará de la conversación, pero al parecer ahora tenía a dos Gryffindor exasperantes juntos. Genial, una gran forma de pasar aquel bellísimo sábado.

-Le decía al señor Malfoy que con su desempeño en aritmancia su futuro en el rubro parece ser brillante.

-Vaya Malfoy, no sabía que fueses tan bueno con los números- ¿Ese era Potter?¿le estaba dando un elogio?

-Que tú no sepas ni sumar no significa que todos tengamos tu falta de talento- respondió sin dirigirle la mirada.

-Solo para que quede claro. Soy excelente en matemáticas, podría patear tu trasero si estuviésemos en un concurso de algebra lineal- Philipp dio un saltito emocionado.

-¿Disfruta las matemáticas muggle señor Potter?

-Fui bueno en la materia de niño, mientras estuve en Hogwarts le perdí el habito pero en los últimos meses ha sido un tópico... relajante.

"Salazar, Morgana, Hécate, Merlín sáquenme de aquí" rogó Draco al cielo.

-Bueno, profesor ha sido un gusto conocerlo, pero la verdad es que venía a buscar a Malfoy porque tenemos tarea por hacer, así que debemos retirarnos- Aclaremos esto, no era que Draco no agradeciera la ruta de escape que se abría ante él pero ¿de qué puñetera tarea estaba hablando el imbécil? Que él supiese, estaban al día con los ramos que llevaban juntos.

Le siguió el juego y se dejó arrastrar fuera del alcance de Philipp, sabía que no era una salvación absoluta. El profesor encontraría el momento para asaltarlo con sus preguntas en alguna de las clases de la semana.

-Potter ¿Me dices qué mierda de tarea hablas? No tenemos tarea juntos- reclamó zafándose del agarre una vez que estuvieron a distancia prudente del salón de estudios aritmanticos avanzados.

-Es Binns, ha dado esta composición horrenda sobre el estatuto internacional del secreto mágico y no tengo la menor idea de qué escribir. Mione dijo que podrías ayudarme por que eras el tercer mejor alumno de la generación o algo así- la nariz de Draco se movió en un efímero tic.

-En primer lugar, no soy el tercero de nuestra generación, soy el segundo tras Granger y habría sido el primero de no ser porque me superaba en encantamientos. En segundo lugar ¿Por qué tu amiga me recomienda cómo posible ayuda? y finalmente ¿POR QUÉ LE HAS DICHO A GRANGER QUE PASO TIEMPO CONTIGO?

Harry pareció completamente sorprendido por su pregunta final. Claro que tenía que estarlo, el cerebro de Potter debía estarse friendo o algo así.

-Bueno Malfoy, no pensé que fuese secreto... no es como que fuésemos invisibles. Todo Hogwarts nos ha visto almorzar juntos, varias veces. Todos saben que trabajamos en el proyecto de Sprout y Slughorn juntos... la noticia iba a salir del castillo en un momento u otro.

Ups, quizás el cerebro que se estaba friendo no era el de Harry. Mierda, Draco había olvidado lo chismosa que era la gente. En su "periodo de retiro" (como le gustaba llamarlo) les tenían aislados de las noticias del mundo y al llegar a Hogwarts no había retomado su hábito de leer el periódico cada mañana. Mierda, el mundo sabría que se juntaba con Harry Potter.

EL MUNDO SABRÍA QUE SE JUNTABA CON HARRY POTTER.

La punzada que le atravesó el pecho le pilló completamente desprevenido. Apenas y alcanzó a recargarse sobre una pared. No , porfavor ahora no.

"Rápido Draco, cuenta... cinco cosas que veas ¡AHORA!" se exigió mentalmente.

-Eh... Malfoy ¿Estás bien?- Harry se sintió inmediatamente estúpido por preguntar, claro que no estaba bien. 

Se le había ido el poco color que tenía en el rostro y se sostenía de la pared como si estuviese al borde de un acantilado. Su respiración comenzó a tomar un ritmo frenético y Harry fue capaz de seguir a los ojos grises divagar en busca de _algo probablemente inexistente._ Malfoy estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico.

-Malfoy ¡Hey, Malfoy! Respira, demonios Malfoy que respires... vamos sígueme el ritmo, inhala exhala...- por todos los cielos, era el intento más patético de la historia por intentar ayudar a alguien con un ataque de pánico. Se lo habían dicho millones de veces el último año.

"No podemos ayudar si no mantenemos la calma" Había dicho Kingsley cientos de veces y a Harry se le había dado extremadamente bien... hasta ahora al parecer. ¿Qué podía hacer? El slytherin parecía estar respirando de forma más acompasada, pero los labios se ponían más morados a cada segundo y Harry lo que eso significaba.

Agh... a la mierda todo.

...........................................

Cuando abrió los ojos supo inmediatamente que no estaba en su habitación, la temperatura era demasiado agradable como para ser su habitación. Le tomó otros dos segundos determinar que aquello tampoco era la enfermería, el crepitar de las llamas no hizo nada más que confirmar su suposición.

¿Dónde estaba? Recordaba la clase de Philipp, la conversación interminable del profesor, Potter arrastrándole por los pasillos para pedirle ayuda con una composición de Binns. El dolor atravesándole el pecho.

Rayos. No, no podía ser cierto. Parpadeó un par de veces para enfocar mejor la vista. Rojo, la cama tenía cortinas y eran rojas.

-Por favor no tengas otro ataque de pánico- ahí estaba, la última pieza del puzzle... su estómago se revolvió.

De todos los lugares posibles en la galaxia, Draco tenía que estar en las altas tierras de escocia, en un castillo literalmente embrujado, en el séptimo jodido piso de la torre este ¡en Gryffindor! ¡en la jodida habitación de Harry Potter!

Por suerte el muy cabrón tenía un baño a disposición, listo y preparado para recibir su desayuno. La sensación de las manos cálidas frotando su espalda le fue completamente ajena. Nadie, jamás, le había frotado la espalda de aquella forma. Ni siquiera su madre en sus peores momentos de enfermedad (no como que Draco hubiese tenido muchos de esos).

-Ten, te hará sentir mejor- dijo teniéndole un vaso. Draco, muy a su pesar negó con pesadez.

-No puedo ingerir pociones- susurró apenas audible. Los ojos esmeralda se entrecerraron con sospecha. En otro escenario se habría sentido muy amenazado por ese gesto. Especialmente después de hacer una confesión como esa, sin embargo, las cartas ya estaban echadas y el jodido calor del cara-rajada frotando su espalda le estaba pasando cuentas.

-Es agua con azúcar. Te sentará bien, lo juro. Nada de pociones.

Draco terminó de escupir en la tasa del baño. Se limpió la boca con la toalla que Potter le tenía y a continuación, una vez recargado en los fríos azulejos, se permitió recibir el dichoso vaso con agua. El sabor dulce en la boca, de hecho, si le sentó muy bien. Nunca había tomado un vaso de agua con azúcar ¿Sería aquella otra solución curiosa de los muggles? ¿Lo habría aprendido Harry con su familia muggle?

-¿Por qué me has traído a tu cuarto?- preguntó con la voz rasposa una vez el contenido del vaso se agotó.

-Era lo que estaba más cerca. Supe que te ibas a desmayar y no lo sé... actué por instinto- respondió con clara preocupación en el rostro -pero creo que ahora que estas despierto te debería llevar a la enfermería- una vez más, Draco negó.

-No... estoy bien- la expresión de "no me jodas" que le regaló el azabache le habría parecido muy divertida si no estuviese hecho polvo -Okey, no estoy bien. Pero lo estaré, solo necesito dormir un poco. Una hora y estaré insultándote de nuevo.

-¿Esto te pasa a menudo?- supo, por el tono de voz con el que la pregunta había sido formulada, que este era uno de esos momentos donde debía proceder con mucho cuidado. Un paso en falso y desataría el huracán que se ocultaba tras la fachada amable del león.

-Un poco- admitió -, más de lo que me gustaría. En serio solo necesito dormir, pasaré por la enfermería más tarde.

-¿Seguro?- preguntó el otro con desconfianza. Draco asintió, no pensaba decirle que de cualquier forma siempre tenía que pasar por la enfermería en las tardes.

-Bien. Si solo necesitas dormir te creo- Harry le tendió la mano y Draco chasqueó la lengua, pero la aceptó. Harry lo obligó (literalmente) a cargarse en él para caminar.

-¿Me dejas siquiera lavarme la boca?- habría sido genial estampar a Potter en el suelo por 'accidentalmente' hacerlo tropezar con su paso 'desorientado y débil' pero de nuevo, el calor del bastardo hacía mella en él.

En respuesta, el azabache simplemente sacó la varita y susurró un conjuro de limpieza que eliminó de la boca del rubio todo rastro de acidez y amargor. No era lo que tenía en mente, pero se conformó. Igualmente era mejor aquello que simplemente enjuagarse la boca con agua.

-¿Cómodo?- preguntó una vez Draco estuvo sobre la cama ¿Cómodo? Merlín ¿Gryffindor siempre era así de calentito? Suponía que sí, no por nada eran la casa del fuego.

No era el calor del verano que lo ahogaba, era el calor que combinaba a la perfección con el invierno. El calor de un hogar. Ay mierda, estaba comparando Gryffindor con un hogar. "Mi padre ha de estar revolcándose en la tumba" pensó.

-Tomaré tu silencio como un sí- comentó el de lentes y cuando sus ojos se toparon con los plata Draco supo muy en lo profundo de su ser, que su padre definitivamente estaba revolcándose en la tumba -Entonces ¿Cuánta azúcar le pongo a tu leche?

-¿Qué?- preguntó sin entender a lo que se refería.

El azabache inhaló haciendo un leve movimiento con su cabeza que Draco leyó como un perfecto "Leche, Malfoy...¿cuánto de azúcar?"

-No necesito leche- la posición firme que adoptó el niño dorado de Hogwarts le indicó que no había escogido sus palabras correctamente.

-Mira Malfoy, en este punto tienes tres opciones. Natural, con vainilla o la enfermería- de hecho, podrían ser cuatro porque Harry sabía que siempre tenían leche achocolatada, pero se le hacía que el chocolate podía ser un poco demasiado pesado para la ocasión.

-¿Siempre eres así de encantador cuando traes a alguien a tu habitación?

-Nunca he traído a alguien a mi habitación- contestó tajante -Ahora decide.

-Vainilla, tres cubos de azúcar.

**................................ SERPIENTE EN REFUGIO DE LEONES.......................................**

A Harry le tomó tres segundos desaparecer por la puerta. Solo entonces, Draco tuvo la tranquilidad suficiente para analizar el lugar donde estaba con mayor detalle. La habitación era de tamaño decente, contaba con su propia chimenea de fuego chispeante. La cama estaba acompañada con pesadas cortinas escarlata bordadas en oro, un escritorio en el que se concentraba una torre de libros desordenados, bajo él una caja con un montón de correspondencia sin leer.

"Los fans" pensó.

El ropero no era muy amplio, pero en conjunto con la cajonera que había a un lado de la puerta debía de ser suficiente para alguien con los gustos de moda poco sofisticados de Potter. Adicionalmente, la cama estaba flanqueada por dos mesitas de noche y un baúl a los pies.

Sobre la cajonera pudo distinguir un par de fotos que le causaron tal nivel de curiosidad que fue inevitable incorporarse para poder apreciarlas con mayor detalle. La primera mostraba a una pareja abrazada, sonriendo mientras parecían danzar juntos. Era bastante obvio, por la apariencia del hombre, que se trata de los padres del imbécil, entonces reparó el cabellera roja de la mujer y se preguntó por un segundo si el complejo de Edipo sería contagioso. 

La segunda fotografía confirmo la hipótesis del matrimonio Potter, ahí estaba la misma pareja, quizás un par de años más tarde sosteniendo a un bebe entre ellos. Un bebé cuya frente no cargaba ninguna cicatriz en forma de rayo.

- _Protego totalum, Salvio Hexia, Muffliato, Repello inimicum_ \- Draco se volteó sorprendido tanto ante la presencia inadvertida de Potter como por la serie de hechizos.

-¿Esperamos ser atacados por algo?- preguntó algo preocupado por sentirse descubierto husmeando. Harry no respondió, no al menos hasta que terminó con su mantra defensivo.

-No, lo siento. Es solo que guardo la costumbre y bueno... son viejos hábitos, difíciles de perder. Ya lo hago casi en piloto automático.

-¿Qué es un piloto?- el azabache le dedico una sonrisa.

-Te lo digo otro día. Ten, aquí está tu leche. Vainilla y tres terrones de azúcar.

-Gracias Potter- ambos se sintieron un poco sorprendidos por la combinación de palabras, pero decidieron pasar de ello. Draco simplemente recibió el tazón que le era ofrecido y Harry se concentró en... cualquier cosa.

-¿Es la primera orden?- preguntó el rubio apuntando a la tercera fotografía.

-Si- Harry tomó la imagen que Sirius le había obsequiado a comienzos de quinto año y que había enmarcado un día después de la última batalla -Es una imagen extraña. Casi todos eran jóvenes cuando esta foto se tomó, apenas hace unos veinte años y muy pocos siguen con vida... Estos son los padres de Neville- señaló mostrando a la pareja Longbottom. Luego tuvo que detenerse un momento para pasear los dedos sobre el rostro de Remus Lupin con algo de dolor.

-Eres el padrino de su hijo ¿verdad?- Harry asintió levemente devolviendo la fotografía a su lugar.

-Tiene ya un año y medio. Andrómeda estaba preocupada porque no habla mucho, pero la semana pasada los balbuceos en los que llevaba atascado meses, se convirtieron en _abuela_ \- Harry no supo qué significaba, pero Draco había comenzado a juguetear con sus manos mientras sostenía el tazón con leche humeante.

-Mi tía Andrómeda... ¿Esta bien?- por otro lado, si fue perfectamente capaz de identificar el miedo en esas palabras.

-Si. Es decir, es duro. Teddy y yo somos la única familia que le queda. Pero lo lleva bien, es una mujer fuerte- respondió.

-Mi madre no lo dice, pero sé que ha querido contactarse con ella varias veces desde que todo terminó.

-¿Qué la detiene?- Draco le hizo una seña de que la respuesta era obvia. Pero Harry no lo creía así. No, el creía que quien realmente estaba buscando contactar a Andrómeda era Draco y no Narcisa.

-Creo que tu madre debería escribir... es decir, lo peor que le puede ocurrir es que Andrómeda no responda o que le diga que prefiere mantenerse alejada y eso simplemente significa que las cosas siguen como hasta ahora. Así que las opciones son mejorar o quedar iguales, no me parece tan terrible- pero para el Draco sí que era terrible. Porque no, no era lo mismo tener aquella incertidumbre a tener un rechazo certero, frio y doloroso.

No sabía si estaba en condiciones de resistir aquello, tampoco estaba seguro de si su madre lo resistiría. Pero guardaba esperanza, era tal como Harry lo había visto en su tía, Narcisa era también una mujer fuerte.

-Gracias por la leche- repitió sintiéndose esta vez menos incómodo con sus palabras. El azabache recibió el tazón de vuelta.

-Mierda, creo que debería limpiar este sitio, ni siquiera tengo lugar para dejar un tazón. Venga, vete a dormir. No haré mucho ruido.

Draco solamente asintió y se dirigió a la cama, dejándose acunar por aquel suave calor no demoró mucho en caer rendido ante el cansancio.

Harry pensaba realmente en limpiar todo al estilo muggle. Pero aquello habría sido demasiado ruidoso y no quería importunar el sueño de Malfoy. Le dejaría dormir una hora, tal como habían hablado y luego lo llevaría él mismo a la enfermería porque no se fiaba de que la serpiente lo hiciera.

Tomó la varita y comenzó a arreglar su habitación. Generalmente, Harry era una persona casi obsesiva con el orden. Suponía que era una de las secuelas de la educación de tia Petunia (y probablemente estaba en lo correcto) pero últimamente era un desastre. Las ropas volaron hacia el cesto de donde desaparecían solo para volver a la mañana siguiente en su ropero, limpias y planchadas.

Estaba a punto de terminar cuando los golpes en su puerta lo sobresaltaron. Rápidamente dirigió la mirada a Malfoy. Suspiró aliviado, al menos su sueño no había sido perturbado. Inmediatamente la sensación de alivió de desvaneció ¿por qué rayos se estaba tomando tan a pecho cuidar del hurón? Nuevamente, el repiqueteo en su puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Tendría que darle una vuelta a aquello más tarde porque ahora lo único que le interesaba era acallar el molesto sonido.

Cuando abrió la puerta los ojos azules y la cabellera rojiza no le sorprendieron del todo. Charlie Weasley lo observaba muy serio desde el descanso en la escalera que daba a su habitación.

-¿Un momento para hablar Harry?- su tono también, era muy serio. Algo que Harry aún no lograba incorporar del todo a su set de "características de Charlie Weasley".

-Si claro.

Charlie le miró de arriba abajo cuando Harry se deslizó del todo hacia afuera de la habitación y cerró con cuidado la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Quieres que hablemos aquí, en mitad de las escaleras?- preguntó con reproche.

"Si Charlie, vamos a conversar aquí porque tu actitud solo es pronóstico de discusión y no voy a discutir con Malfoy en mi habitación, porque el bastardo necesita dormir" quiso responder, pero se contuvo.

-Lo siento, mi habitación esta... no disponible.

-Entonces es cierto. Malfoy está ahí dentro- no era una pregunta y Charlie no estaba para nada complacido con la información.

Harry maldijo a los chicos con los que se había encontrado en el salón común mientras cargaba al rubio a su habitación (una hazaña de la que se sentía a decir verdad bastante orgulloso. Malfoy estaba delgado, pero seguían siendo unos buenos kilos a cuesta) y que seguramente le habían ido con el chisme a jefe de casa.

-Bien, no vamos a hacer esto aquí. Vamos a mi despacho.

Se mostró un tanto inseguro por dejar a Malfoy durmiendo ahí sin estar él cerca. Sin embargo, la mirada de Charlie le advirtió que no admitiría discusión en ese punto. Determinó que lo mejor que podía hacer era seguir a su jefe de casa y terminar con todo aquello en el menor tiempo posible.

Cuando llegaron al pie de la escalera, Charlie dio cuatro golpes con su varita a la pared de piedra una puerta comenzó a formarse (para sorpresa del azabache) de la misma forma en la que aparecían las puertas de la sala de los menesteres.

-Tu rostro me dice que no sabías de la existencia de esta puerta- Harry negó.

-Los dormitorios de los profesores están al otro lado del castillo, pero los jefes de casa tenemos conexión directa a nuestros respectivos salones comunes. Anda, pasa.

Harry lo siguió dentro, el lugar era una extraña mezcla de una biblioteca, una tienda de criaturas mágicas y la madriguera. Un poco caótica, un poco sobrecargada pero extrañamente acogedora.

-Bien Harry, vamos a hablar de esto- comentó el pelirrojo dejándose caer en una amplia silla que parecía más adecuada para una terraza.

-No entiendo cuál es el tema en cuestión- respondió ignorando la invitación de Charlie para que se sentará frente a él.

-¡Le has traído a Gryffindor!

-¿Y qué? no es el primer alumno de otra casa que pisa Gryffindor. Tan solo esta semana he visto a dos Ravenclaw... y yo no salgo mucho de mi habitación. De hecho, antes de entrar me parece haber visto a Emma con una chica morena y de rulos que no es de Gryffindor.

-¿Emma Whutson? Espera ¿hablas de Maia?- preguntó Charlie de forma atropellada. Un segundo después inhaló profundamente y se llevo las manos al rostro -Harry, Maia Roberts no es solo una gryffindor, es la tercera cazadora del equipo y además es la prefecta de quinto año, Emma debe estar orientándola con eso dado que ella es la prefecta de sexto.

-Ya, ya... Maia es gryffindor, no quita el hecho de que ese salón siempre ha recibido a personas de otras casas mientras vengan acompañados- Bueno, no ade todas las casas, pero Harry no se iba a pisar la propia cola.

-Draco Malfoy no es un ranvenclaw Harry. De hecho, no es como ninguna otra persona en este castillo- replicó el pelirrojo masajeando sus cienes. El azabache sintió cómo su magia comenzaba a pulsar dentro de él.

-¿Tú también lo vas a tratar cómo un mortífago? ¡¿Qué parte de exculpado no entienden todos ustedes?! Es un chico Charlie, como cualquiera de los que tienes a cargo ¡Como yo! Y todo lo que hice fue llevarlo a mi habitación por que se sintió enfermo de la nada. La última vez que vi los principios de esta casa no noté que tender una mano a alguien en necesidad fuese un pecado.

Charlie inhaló profundamente y le hizo señas para se tranquilizara -Escucha Harry, estoy contigo. Creo de corazón que Marlfoy merece otra oportunidad... pero esa es mi posición personal. Ahora soy jefe de casa y debo salvaguardar la tranquilidad de mis alumnos. Puedo pedirles que guarden su distancia con él, pero no puedo pedirles que se queden tranquilos con Malfoy paseándose por la sala común- los ojos esmeralda se clavaron sobre los azules -. Además, deberías haberle llevado a la enfermería.

-Si, si... lo llevaré más tarde, solo dice que necesita dormir un poco.

-Harry no te pido que no le tiendas una mano, ni que no seas su amigo si eso es lo que quieres. Solo te pido que por la tranquilidad de tus compañeros, quienes también sufrieron en la guerra, no lo traigas al dormitorio.

-Bien- respondió Harry con soltura.

-Bien- acordó el mayor con cansancio, pero aliviado -Espera ¿qué?- no, Charlie sabía que Harry Potter era obstinado y cabezota. Especialmente cuando creía que algo era lo correcto. "Igual a Ginny" pensó para sus adentros.

-He dicho que está bien. No quieres perturbar a los demás con la presencia de Malfoy y lo entiendo. Te prometo que nadie volverá a verlo por acá- definitivamente: las alarmas de Charlie estaban gritándole ¡No te dejes engañar!.

-Eso quiere decir que...- cuestionó sin saber si le gustaría la respuesta.

-He prometido que nadie lo verá. Tendrá que bastarte con eso- Charlie suspiró.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había dejado Rumania? Recordó la mirada suplicante de su madre y se obligó a si mismo a mantener la calma, tenía que haber un adulto responsable en aquella habitación. Así que, por el momento, se conformaría con aquel endeble acuerdo.

-¿Has pensado en lo que hablamos el otro día?- Harry soltó un suspiro mirando al techo.

-No. No, demasiado si te soy sincero, he tenido una semana algo ocupada.

-Harry no quiero presionarte, pero...

-¡Pues entonces no lo hagas Charlie!- interrumpió el moreno abruptamente. Tuvo que inhalar profundo varias veces y recordar su ya habitual sucesión de números para retomar el control de sí mismo. Quería salir de ahí ya... sentía que estaba tentando a su suerte demasiado por un día -No sé por qué insistes en ponerle una prisa a todo este asunto.

-No lo sé, quizás es porque tengo una madre preocupada en casa... _tenemos_ una madre preocupada en casa- corrigió. Harry arrugó el ceño obviamente conflictuado por sus palabras.

-Fue hace ya dos meses Charlie y aún se me erizan los cabellos de tan solo ver tu cabello. Necesito tiempo.

-Lo sé, solo no dejes que sanar se vuelva sinónimo de olvidar ¿si?- Harry asintió, dispuesto a irse.

-Charlie- llamó antes de girar el pomo de la puerta -...¿cómo esta Ginny?- el rostro pecoso del pelirrojo le dio una sonrisa fraternal.

-Está bien. También está preocupada. Ella no te culpa Harry- el menor paseo las manos por su cabello, cansado, intentando encontrar algo de orden en sus pensamientos.

-Lo sé, me escribe todas las semanas.

-¿Entonces por qué preguntas como está?- se encogió de hombros como respuesta

-No las he leído. Solo la conozco lo suficiente como para saber que si me escribe todas las semanas no me está culpando. Soy yo el del problema Charlie, soy yo el que no se puede perdonar- el mayor se acercó y le envolvió en un abrazo que Harry no rechazó pero que tampoco se sintió en capacidades de corresponder.

-¿Recuerdas la quemadura de mi brazo?- preguntó Charlie alejándose un poco del menor.

-Si claro- respondió este sin mucho interés.

-Fue una cría de seis meses. Su madre había sido asesinada por cazadores furtivos, tenía un ala rota y la habían abandonado allí porque aún no desarrollaba cuernos así que no tenía mayor valor para ellos. Intente acercarme porque estaba herida. Le dolía y yo solo quería acercarme para administrarle algún calmante. Salí vivo de ese lugar simplemente porque mi compañero aquel día tenía reflejos rápidos- Harry permaneció en un silencio sepulcral -...eres como esa cría de Longhorn Harry. Estabas herido, el dolor era demasiado. Ginny te presionó e hiciste lo que cualquier criatura con instinto haría cuando siente dolor.

La estancia se sumió entonces en un incómodo silencio en el cual ninguno de los dos supo cómo actuar.

-Dumbledore solía decirme que no importaba cómo soy, que lo importante son mis acciones, cómo decido llevar mi vida- como ya era frecuente Harry tuvo que utilizar buena parte de sus fuerzas para presionar la magia dentro de su cuerpo -. Por eso estoy aterrado Charlie ¿Qué me queda si ya ni siquiera puedo controlar lo que hago?... La envié a San Mungo Charlie, exploté y la envié al hospital. Dime cómo rayos se supone que vaya a la madriguera ahora y mire a tu madre a los ojos, cuando su hija, su única hija, estuvo en una cama de hospital porque yo no me pude controlar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al igual que el capítulo pasado, no encontre un arte conceptual que se asemejara a como imagino la habitación de Harry así que la diseñé con ayuda de los sims4. 
> 
> Las letras en las paredes simbolizan los encantamientos de protección jeje.


	6. Capítulo 5

****

**....... EL AUROR POTTER ......**

Cuando cruzó la puerta de su habitación, Harry aún sentía como su cuerpo entero pulsaba ante la presión de la magia por salir. Sus músculos cedieron al saberse en un ambiente seguro, por lo que tuvo que recargarse contra la pared. Sentía que no daba más, se preguntó si dejarse explotar ahí mismo sería peligroso. Quizá no, quizás los hechizos defensivos y las paredes del castillo serían suficiente para contenerlo.

Entonces lo divisó, en su cama aún descansaba Draco Malfoy, tal como lo había dejado. Dormía apaciblemente, sin saber que estaba a tres metros de una bomba llamada Harry Potter.

Los músculos de sus piernas reclamaron, pero Harry los ignoró. Aun apoyándose en la pared guio sus pasos con torpeza hacia el baño. No, no podía darse el lujo de explotar. Tenía que controlarse, simplemente tenía que contenerlo.

Una vez más, el agua fría sobre su rostro y el peso de la ropa sobre su piel le dieron alivio. Harry simplemente se deshizo en la tina, dejando que el líquido le empapase por completo.

El nivel del agua fue subiendo poco a poco y aún así, Harry no se preocupó. La presión del agua sobre su cuerpo se sentía bien, se sentía... contenido.

Casi seis meses luego de aceptar su puesto como auror, había llegado una emergencia desde Gales. El jefe de Harry movilizó rápidamente a sus subordinados y en menos de quince minutos estaban rodeando la vieja casa de campo cubierta por musgo. Harry lo recordaba como si se tratase de un cortometraje. Tenían tan poca información sobre el ataque que la verdad, todos se esperaban a algún otro mortífago renegado.

Él y Neville -que había comenzado a trabajar como auror a la par de Harry- hicieron su entrada por la puerta trasera. La cocina era un mar de sangre, el cuerpo de una mujer de melena castaña y ojos verdes que le recordó un poco a su tía Petunia estaba destrozado en el suelo. La cabeza, recargada sobre una de las encimeras con un gesto tortuoso en los rasgos. Neville aún sentía ganas de vomitar con aquellas escenas, pero su cuerpo había aprendido a no bajar la guardia y seguir el paso. Por otro lado, Harry las procesaba mucho mejor, en sus años como horrocrux Voldemort le había mostrado cosas peores.

No obstante, durante toda su vida el causante del mal siempre había sido Tom, o sus mortífagos, o los dementores, o alguna otra oscura y retorcida criatura. Así que ni sus pesadillas, ni las visiones del señor oscuro lo habían preparado para la revelación que tendría ese día.

Aquella tarde Harry perdió lo que fuese que le daba sentido a su universo porque ese día no fue Tom, ni los mortífagos ni oscuras criaturas. Aquel día la sangre y el dolor habían ido por cuenta de una chica, una niña de apenas 12 años con el cabello negro y los ojos miel. Una niña que había sufrido los horrores de la guerra y que había explotado arrasando con todo a su paso.

Ese día, mientras Cassidy era arrastrada hacia San Mungo entre gritos desgarradores llamando por su madre, Harry comprendió que la guerra aún no acababa para muchas personas, que quizás jamás acabaría para algunos de ellos.

Fue un golpe duro, él pensaba que había cumplido con derrotar a Voldemort. Que el mundo iría mejor después de aquello... pero ¿qué tal si lo había hecho demasiado tarde? Definitivamente para aquella niña no había llegado a tiempo. Recordó la discusión que había tenido con Ron mientras buscaban los horrorcruxes. Quizá su amigo tenía algo de razón en aquella ocasión. Quizá Harry no había hecho suficiente en su momento.

Harry Potter, el niño dorado, el salvador del mundo mágico, el elegido, el niño-que-vivió-y-venció... había fallado. Harry nunca había querido ser un héroe, pero había sentido ese peso mucho tiempo en sus hombros y en aquel momento se venía a dar cuenta de que había ganado la guerra, pero había perdido cientos de batallas.

¿Niño dorado?¿Salvador del mundo mágico?¿el elegido? Cómo podía recibir esos títulos si estaba vivo por mera suerte, cómo podía pretender que habían triunfado cuando Fred, Tonks, Lavaender y tantos otros habían caído. Cómo podía ser Harry un héroe, si ni siquiera pudo salvar a una niña de 12 años.

Pero si no era un héroe, si su coraje no servía de nada porque el mal continuaba allí fuera. Si no podía salvarlos, entonces ¿Qué quedaba de él? ¿Quién era él? Harry nunca había querido ser un héroe, pero había creído por mucho tiempo que lo era.

A medida que avanzaron los meses no solo tuvieron más casos como aquel, también comenzaron a surgir nuevos, más amenazas, más conflictos. Ya no eran los mortífagos, ni las criaturas, ni los dañados por la guerra. Eran simplemente personas.

Para entonces, el chico que era una fiel copia de su padre con los ojos de su madre ya había entendido que ganar la guerra lo significativa todo, pero no cambiaba nada. El mundo seguiría girando, nuevos magos irían y vendrían, buenos y malos... y todos ellos serían engullidos por el paso del tiempo.

Para entonces, el agua corriendo sobre sus ropas era la única forma que Harry había hallado para poder calmarse.

Para entonces, había notado que la amortentia ya no le olía al toque floral de Ginny ni a la torta de melaza.

 _Para ese entonces, la amortentia ya no tenía fragancia algun_ a.

La tina se desbordó un tanto cuando Harry emergió del agua para tomar un profundo y necesitado respiro. La magia ya no pujaba y su cuerpo comenzaba a sentirse peligrosamente frio. Cerró el grifo y con toda la prisa que sus temblorosas manos le permitieron se quitó la ropa mojada. La toalla tibia en su cuerpo se sintió gloriosamente bien. Saber que había logrado contenerse, un tanto menos.

Su cuerpo aún tenía un ligero temblor cuando salió del baño en su pantalón de buzo y su polera favorita, mientras frotaba con la toalla su cabello. Malfoy seguía ahí, descansando más tranquilo de lo que Harry jamás lo había visto.

"una hora mis pelotas" pensó con una sonrisa que no supo cómo clasificar.

Dejó la toalla apoyada en la silla del escritorio, lo suficientemente cerca del fuego como para que se secara con rapidez sin que fuese peligroso. Si no se sintió espantado por recostarse junto al tibio cuerpo Draco, fue únicamente porque estaba demasiado cansado como para sentir cualquier cosa. Al menos eso se dijo a si mismo cuando cerró los ojos para dormir.

............

Sus músculos se sentían completamente relajados, casi como si flotasen. Esa sensación que a veces se puede sentir después de una larga jornada de natación, como si aún estuvieses en el agua. Además de eso, se sentía calentito, cobijado. No quería abrir los ojos, sentía que aquella bella sensación se desvanecería completamente si lo hacía.

El resquebrajar de un madero en el fuego fue lo que le trajo el torbellino de recuerdos devuelta a su mente. Se sintió como un estúpido deja vú, esta vez sin embargo, Draco no sentía nauseas. No, su cuerpo parecía estar en completa disincronía con el embrollo en el que se estaban convirtiendo sus pensamientos. Su cuerpo se sentía descansado y relajado. Su mente por otro lado, no paraba de repetirse a si misma que estaba descansado y relajado en la cama de San Potter.

San-jodido-Potter.

"Bien Draco, vas a abrir los ojos" Se dijo a si mismo.

"Uno..."

"Dos..."

Piel acanelada, el cabello oscuro inconfundiblemente revuelto, los lentes posados frente a sus ojos cerrados. Cinco centímetros. Cinco puñeteros centímetros ¿y quién coño dormía sin quitarse los lentes? La cabeza de Draco se dio con la esquina de la mesita de noche al retroceder de improvisto causándole un punzante dolor en el cráneo ante el cual no pudo contener una maldición. La cicatriz en forma de rayo se marcó un poco más antes de que Harry soltase un gruñido.

-Eres ruidoso, Malfoy- gruñó comenzando a desperezarse.

¿Ruidoso? ¡¿Ruidoso?! ¿Ese era su comentario?

-¿Qué haces Potter?- exclamó olvidando por un momento el dolor aún punzante en su cabeza.

-¿Qué hago? Pues dormir Malfoy... es _mi_ cama, en _mi_ habitación.

Finalmente, los ojos esmeralda se cruzaron con la mirada plata. Había electricidad en el aire, del tipo de electricidad que precede un beso o una tormenta.

-¡No puedes dormir en tu cama mientras yo la uso! ¡tú me la cediste!- definitivamente era tormenta.

-Si te sirve de consuelo, tampoco me hacía gracia, pero estaba cansado y no me pareció tan grave. No tenía otra intención más que dormir así que deja de hacer escándalo.

-¿Conoces el concepto de espacio personal Potter, consentimiento?¿Te suena familiar? De seguro que no porque todos corren a los brazos del salvador del mundo mágico- las palabras salieron casi como un siseo.

Harry tomó distancia inmediatamente incorporándose en la cama y solo en ese momento Draco se dio cuenta de que a pesar de sus reclamos no se había planteado el salir por completo de esa cercanía.

-No sabía que dormir con otro chico te pusiera tan incómodo. Lo siento, supongo que estoy algo acostumbrado porque con Ron...

-¡Por Merlín!- interrumpió el rubio -. No quiero escuchar tu experiencia con la comadreja- aquello definitivamente si había sido suficiente para decidirse a salir de la cama.

-¿Experiencia con...?- le tomó un par de segundo computar la idea y tuvo que sacudirse el escalofrío que le produjo cuando la comprendió -Mierda ¡no Malfoy! Me refiero a dormir con amigos, simplemente dormir con amigos, porque se hizo tarde hablando de quidditch, o porque las pesadillas te dieron un mal rato o simplemente porque es agradable. Agh... ¿eres siempre así de escandaloso al despertar?

Draco decidió que era mejor pasar de preguntar ese extraño hábito de dormir con amigos. Él jamás había compartido cama con nadie que no fuese alguno de sus esporádicos compañeros sexuales. También decidió que no preguntaría por las pesadillas.

-Para tu información soy una persona de muy buen despertar, cuando no despierto con un chico con el cual no recuerdo haberme acostado.

-¿Recuerdas a muchos de esos?- picó Harry con la intención de molestar a Malfoy.

-Un par- contestó el rubio dejándole congelado en su posición.

**....... EL DOLOR EN EL PECHO ......**

-oh, qué sucede Potty ¿Te comió la lengua la serpiente?

Harry negó levantándose ya completamente despierto -Sorprendido- reconoció.

-¿Nunca has estado con chicos?

-No- la respuesta salió tan rápida y clara que temió haber cometido una especie de error -Es decir, supongo que tuve algo así como un amor platónico por Oliver Wood en primero, pero eso fue todo... Pensé que los sangre puras serían más conservadores con toda esa mierda de mantener el linaje.

Draco se encogió de hombros -A nadie le importa qué hagas mientras te relaciones con el círculo adecuado y al final del día te cases y tengas herederos. Ante todo, siempre, la familia es primero- los ojos grises se paseaban por el suelo y Malfoy se mordía el labio con evidente fuerza. Así que Harry supo que no sería adecuado continuar con el tema.

Aún así no pudo evitar preguntarse si Draco la había tenido difícil por aquello o si solo era que le dolía el tema de su familia en general.

Harry tenía una pésima opinión sobre Lucius Malfoy y durante los juicios había intentado ser "objetivo" respecto al hombre. Si le preguntaban por sus acciones respondía con la escueta verdad conteniéndose de dar su opinión. Lo había hecho porque tenía una mucho mejor opinión de Narcisa y Draco y sentía que al menos les debía eso.

¿Si Draco la había pasado mal por su orientación sexual? ¿Había sido por culpa de Lucius? Harry se inclinaba mucho más por esa opción, no podía decir lo mismo sobre Narcisa. En cada una de las ocasión es en las cuales la había visto, ella solo parecía desvivirse por su hijo.

-¿Nunca paras de hablar Potter?- Harry ladeó la cabeza confundido -Pues si debes saberlo, tanto mi madre como mi padre son un poco más conservadores con el tema de lo que sería un sangre pura promedio.

Estuvo a punto de reclamarle que no se metiera en su cabeza, pero entonces reparó en que Malfoy no tenía la varita en mano y no se veía en condiciones de invocar un _Legilimens_ a pura fuerza de voluntad. Quizás había hablado en voz, alta. Tampoco es como si fuera la primera vez.

Algo avergonzado por sacar a colación un tema tan delicado (y aún más de forma involuntaria) decidió pasar de la situación.

-Lo siento- se disculpó rápidamente -. Dejemos esto y vamos a la enfermería.

-¿Perdón? No Potter, no es necesario que me acompañes. Me siento bien después de dormir y no te quiero por los pasillos conmigo. Suficiente tengo de ti por hoy, muchísimas gracias.

-¿Crees qué he pasado por todo este embrollo como para dejar que ahora te vayas sin asegurarme de que has ido a la enfermería?

-¿Por qué te importa tanto?- cuestionó comenzando a buscar su bolso para poder marcharse.

-Porque eres mi compañero, pareces enfermo y no me quedo tranquilo pensando que de alguna forma extraña desencadene un ataque de pánico- Ah si, Draco lo había olvidado... Gryffindor.

-Solo sácame de esta guarida de leones y estamos a mano- respondió tajante.

-Malfoy, voy a llevarte a la enfermería- contestó el azabache demasiado decidido como para ser más bajo que él.

-No Potter, no vas a hacerlo porque si lo haces tendrás que lidiar tú solo con la tarea de Binns- si, chantajearlo con la tarea era un recurso algo patético, pero cumplía el objetivo.

Nuevamente el aire parecía estar cargado de electricidad y el silencio que acompañaba la guerra de miradas no ayudaba en nada. Entonces Draco reparó en aquel profundo color esmeralda. El verde en la mirada del chico era tan distinto al que estaba acostumbrado...

Él había crecido rodeado por los jardines siempre verdes a los que su madre tanto se dedicaba, además descendía de una larga línea de Slytherins. Se podía decir que Draco llevaba el color en la sangre. De hecho, su tono de su piel, ojos y cabello parecía hecho para combinar a la perfección con los colores de la casa de Salazar. Sin embargo, el verde en los ojos de Harry era brillante, cálido. No le recordaba a los jardines húmedos de Malfoy manor ni la sombría sala común de su casa. Más bien le hacían rememorar los campos de lirios en la hacienda de Francia.

Harry bufó molesto y Draco recordó que estaban en una batalla de determinación no en un análisis profundo de los ojos de Potter.

-Es una composición larga así que te veo a la cena.

Asintió en acuerdo con lo propuesto cosa que, como era de esperarse, descolocó un poco al Gryffindor. Draco pensó que esa reacción era normal, después de todo, su dinámica (últimamente) era mantener aquella aura de resistencia el uno con el otro pero la verdad es que antes de ser testarudo Draco era inteligente. Y su inteligencia le decía que no era buena idea seguir reparando en detalles de su adversario y que, además, disfrutaba comer con algo de compañía.

-Soy un tutor exigente Potter, así que ve preparado- advirtió. El moreno se encogió de hombros y le indicó que lo siguiera.

Pasaron por dos descansos en la escalera antes de desembocar a la sala común de Gryffindor. La primera impresión que tuvo del salón común es que no era ni de espacioso que Slytherin ciertamente estaba más iluminado pero no tanto como Ravenclaw, la segunda fue que aquella era la chimenea más grande que debía haber en todo el castillo... ciertamente la decoración en rojo era excesiva, pero la fragancia de los leños ardientes en combinación con la luaz amarillenta y el mobiliario en general le daban un aspecto sumamente acogedor.

Un par de chicos lo miraron con curiosidad desde los sillones. No, no eran niños de primero o segundo. Eran de sexto, Draco los reconocía Emma... Emma algo y ¿Daneel? ¿Densel? Bueno, el punto es que eran de sexto, llevaban la insignia de los prefectos y Draco sentía nuevamente ganas de golpear a Potter por llevarlo, literalmente, a la boca de los leones.

Para su sorpresa, tanto Emma como el chico a su lado decidieron ignorarle y volver a lo que estaban haciendo ¿Qué rayos le pasaba a esos Gryffindor? Si uno de ellos estuviese en Slytherin, probablemente ya sería la cena del calamar gigante.

Ah... Slytherin, cómo extrañaba las mazmorras. Si, no era calentito, ni tenía fuegos hogareños (aunque la chimenea casi siempre estaba encendida). Pero el sonido del agua reverberando entre las paredes y la luz verde del lago negro colandose por los vitrales eran la mejor descripción que Draco tenía para tranquilidad. Ravenclaw era inspirador, Gryffindor hogareño y Slytherin era tranquilo.

" _Avances señor Malfoy_ " recordó la voz de Minerva. Sí, avances, jodidos avances era lo que Draco debía demostrar para poder volver a su preciada tranquilidad. Aunque debía asumir, que tener su propia cocina era algo que le dolería perder.

-Entonces Malfoy, te veo a la cena. Seis treinta en las cocinas, para retirar los ingredientes con Julpy.

-¿Tengo que ir?- preguntó sin ganas de caminar desde la enfermería a las cocinas solo para luego recorrer la mitad del castillo hasta su habitación.

-Sabes que no me dan provisiones si no tengo al señor "mi dormitorio es en el corredor de profesores" a mi lado.

-Tu envidia es adorable Potter. Sigue llamándome señor y puede que te deje familiarizarte más con mi dormitorio en el corredor de profesores- casi instantáneamente Draco se dio cuenta de lo mal que había sonado todo eso.

Por suerte el pasadizo ya se abría, así que pudo lanzarle palabras rápidas al azabache como despedida áspera y desaparecer por las escaleras rumbo a algún lugar lejano al séptimo piso de la torre este.

..................................

Cuando Malfoy había dicho que era un tutor exigente Harry no se había imaginado hasta qué punto lo era. Él había crecido con Hermione Granger, así que supuso que no tendría demasiado problema, pero ahora veía que su amiga si bien era exigente era también... flexible, respetuosa. El rubio era un tirano, demandante y en extremo minucioso y perfeccionista. Casi había tenido un infarto con la caligrafía poco prolija de Harry.

Llevaba varios intentos de composición, dos tasas de café y todo su domingo intentando obtener por parte del rubio algo más que "Eres un lerdo Potter" o "¿Planeas matar a Binns de nuevo con esta mierda?" aunque el último comentario despectivo de Malfoy había valido la pena. Había sido algo así como "Me rindo Potter, eres un completo y absoluto asno ¿Estás seguro de que fuiste tú y no Granger la que derroto al señor tenebroso?"

No era su culpa que su composición no alcanzará los estándares del Sytherin, historia de la magia nunca había sido lo suyo. Binns era horriblemente tedioso y tampoco era su culpa que Malfoy hubiese tenido una rigurosa formación gracias a su madre que, al parecer, era muy adepta en el tema y también, muy exigente.

-Bien, creo que finalmente tienes algo decente para entregarle a Binns mañana- soltó Draco dejando el pergamino sobre la mesa con gesto agotado -Ahora ¿puedes (por amor a todas las cosas) dejarme en paz? He desperdiciado todo mi precioso fin de semana por tu culpa.

Harry sonrió también aliviado de que la composición finalmente tuviese la aprobación del rubio. Había sido en extremo difícil y no estaba seguro de si deseaba volver a pedir la ayuda de Malfoy porque honestamente le recordaba un poco -bastante- a Snape (algo que no había querido mencionar porque temía que el chico se enorgulleciera).

Sin embargo, la conversación que habían mantenido mientras trabajaba se le hizo realmente muy interesante. Malfoy estaba lleno de datos curiosos sobre historia de la magia, algo que el rubio no escatimó en hacer notar, datos que probablemente solo un sangre pura con la tutela de Narcisa Malfoy podría saber.

-En serio, no sé cómo Granger, la mejor de nuestra generación es tu mejor amiga. Esa mujer es realmente admirable si ha conseguido sobrevivirles a ti y a la comadreja todos estos años. Deberían nombrarla Ministra de Magia ahora y ahorrarnos los años de espera.

-¿Puedes repetir eso? Siento que debería grabarlo, quizás puedo enviarle tus palabras a Hermione con mi Patronus... aunque tendré que enviar al ciervo para que sepa que no se trata de ti directamente- bromeo Harry blandiendo su varita para comenzar a despejar su lugar de trabajo.

-¿Tienes un Patronus corpóreo?- preguntó el rubio con curiosidad.

-Si claro, desde tercer año- contestó Harry como ya le era costumbre, aunque el brillo en sus ojos demostraba claramente el orgullo que sentía por aquel hecho en particular.

-¡Tercer año! Bien, quizás si tienes algo de talento- Draco se dejó caer por completo en el colchón.

-¡Hey! Soy un hombre de diversos talentos. Por ejemplo, puedo cocinar un quiche Lorraine y tú no.

Draco le fulminó con la mirada, aquella tarde habían cenado pastas porque Harry estaba demasiado ocupado redactando su composición como para cocinar y el repertorio de comidas que el rubio había aprendido a preparar se reducía a pastas (con diversas salsas) y puré de patatas.

El pecho de Malfoy se llenó de aire antes de soltar un profundo suspiro -Hice mi primer Patronus en quinto. Un escudo algo inestable, pero que me sirvió por un par de veces- reconoció con algo de congojo en la voz.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Harry con honesta curiosidad

-Lo perdí... Además, no es que los mortífagos necesiten convocar Patronus- respondió intentando pasar del tema.

-Deberías sentirte orgulloso, no muchas personas lo logran en quinto tampoco. De hecho, es un conjuro más allá de los E.X.T.A.S.I.S. al menos en la parte práctica.

-¿Me estas consolando Potter?- el azabache terminó de arreglar su bolso fingiendo que la conversación apenas y llamaba su atención.

-Solo digo que el hecho de que lo hayas logrado en quinto es un logro bastante impresionante y aún más, que te haya sido útil un par de veces incluso si fue "algo inestable". La guerra nos quitó cosas a todos Malfoy... no dejes que esas perdidas te definan- comentó sintiéndose no tan seguro de sus palabras, no al menos tan seguro como había sonado.

La imagen de Malfoy mordiéndose el labio con inseguridad provocó una oleada de algo extraño en su cuerpo. Un temblor mezclado con un hormigueo que no supo reconocer. Era una imagen extraña, el labio de Malfoy siendo presionado con fuerza al punto que perdía un poco de su tono rosado. Draco había ganado mejor aspecto aquellos días, solo un poco, pero era bastante impresionante para Harry considerando el episodio del día anterior.

-Supongo que puedo hacerte el favor de quitarte mi fastidiosa compañía- Draco asintió y se incorporó para acompañarle a la puerta de la habitación.

-Genial. Sé bueno y sáltate el almuerzo mañana, no creo poder aguantarte hasta el Martes.

-Mañana tenemos encantamientos en común así que de todas formas tendrás mi compañía- Malfoy rodó los ojos con hastió.

-Inventaré una excusa para no ir... no lo sé. Solo sal de mi habitación Potter y piérdete.

-Ya, si. Me voy- Draco abrió los ojos para observar al chico frente a él. Se notaba a leguas que estaba cansado, pero se veía realmente feliz y ese nido de cuervos que tenía por pelo incluso le daba un aspecto algo adorable.

-Tu cabello es un asco.

-Prefiero el término incorregible, pero puedo concederte un punto por la aguda observación- respondió Harry aún con una sonrisa mientras salía de la habitación -. Bueno Malfoy, gracias por la ayuda. Emh... ¿Buenas noches?

Draco paseo la mirada entre la expresión boba de cara-rajada y su mano extendida -Creo que puedo darme cuenta solo de cuáles son los incorrectos, gracias.

La satisfacción que sacó de cerrarle la puerta en la cara un descolocado Harry Potter, el niño-que-vivió-para-ser-plantado, le provocó un cosquilleo en el estómago que se deshizo lentamente hasta llegar a su entrepierna.

-Malfoy, teníamos once años, maldito idiota ¡No es gracioso!- soltó un suspiro mientras sus labios aún eran adornados por la más grande sonrisa que quizás jamás habían formado.

Dejó que los golpes en la puerta resonaran mientras ordenaba su habitación hasta que finalmente Potter se rindió y terminó por marcharse. Aún entonces la sonrisa de Draco no se había desvanecido.

Bien, no se lo iba a decir nadie, pero de hecho había sido un buen fin de semana, tanto así que se sentía bastante entusiasmado con la idea de ir a clases al día siguiente. Había sido un buen fin de semana a pesar de su ataque de pánico, a pesar del incordio de Gryffindor, a pesar de Potter y su completamente evidente ineptitud con la historia de la magia.

Había sido un buen fin de semana, gracias a Potter. La punzada en su pecho volvió a golpearle arrancándole el aire.

" _Tienes que ser fuerte y soportarlo hijo_ " resonó la voz de su padre.

" _Legilimens_ " escuchó decir a su madre.

" _Tienes que ser fuerte y soportarlo hijo_ " los ojos grises de su padre desviando la mirada al suelo.

" _¡Crucio!_ " la puerta del estudio cerrándose.

" _Tienes que ser fuerte y soportarlo hijo_ "

" _Ante todo, la familia es primero_ ", la risilla aguda de la mujer que siempre acompañaba esas palabras.

Pero no, no le iban a quitar su fin de semana. No le iban a quitar la cálida sensación del fuego, ni el agua azucarada, ni la leche con vainilla, ni la composición tediosa para Binns. No le iban a quitar nada más, porque ya le quedaba muy poco.

-Esta vez voy a oponer resistencia padre- y junto a aquellas palabras deslizó con decisión el filo del cuchillo por sobre su antebrazo izquierdo. Donde otras líneas rosadas ya comenzaban a ser absorbidas por la marca tenebrosa.

Para sorpresa de Draco, aquella noche durmió muy bien y tuvo la sensación de que aquello no tenía tanto que ver con su dosis de _sueño sin sueños,_ si no más con la venda que cubría su antebrazo izquierdo y con la imagen del campo de lirios en su mente. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hemos quedado a la par con Wattpad ya que me tomé una semana de silencio por el acoso ocurrido a Perlita Negra. Las imágenes no me pertencen, la primera es de la maravillosa Alek Dar a quien pueden seguir en instagram. Desafortunadamente no encontré a le autore de la segunda imagen.


	7. Capítulo 6

****

**..............LO QUE OCURRIÓ EN ENCANTAMIENTOS...............**

Oficialmente, había acabado el primer mes de clases en Hogwarts, aún quedaban algunos alumnos de primer año que recorrían el castillo algo perdidos y los de tercero aún no se acostumbraban a la carga extra de los ramos optativos. Pero para aquellos que cursaban los últimos años, Octubre significaba principalmente dos cosas: deberes y el inicio de la temporada de quidditch.

A todos les traía emocionados el partido que se avecinaba entre Ravenclaw y Slytherin, era bastante evidente que el espíritu escolar se inclinaba a favor de las águilas y el color azul parecía haberse tomado los pasillos del castillo a pesar de que aún faltaba una semana para el encuentro.

Harry y Draco apenas habían notado aquel embrollo, se habían pasado los últimos días de septiembre entre la presentación de su proyecto de pociones, las clases de cocina de Harry, las interminables lecturas de Malfoy y, por supuesto, su nueva dinámica de amistad pasivo-agresiva.

Para aquel primer día de octubre Harry ya había notado cuatro cosas. Primero, el efecto apaciguador de Malfoy comenzaba a diluirse. No era que se hubiesen acostumbrado a verlos juntos, aún recibían muchas miradas acusadoras, pero los fanáticos más entusiastas de Harry comenzaban a perder el miedo de acercarse (probablemente pensando que si el ex mortífago los maldecía el niño dorado saldría al rescate) y los episodios de "señor Potter ¿podía enseñarme a usar el expelliarmus?" se habían reanudado e iban en aumento para molestia tanto de Harry como de Draco.

Segundo, Malfoy era, contra cada una de sus creencias, una muy buena compañía. Tenía el ingenio de Hermione y su sentido de la organización (algo que a Harry le jugaba muy a favor). También era gracioso, aunque en un sentido diametralmente distinto al de Ron, pero por sobre todas las cosas Harry había encontrado en Malfoy una compañía profundamente interesante. No tenía claro cómo eran los demás sangre pura, pero Draco era una fuente inagotable de datos sobre el mundo mágico que hacía sentir a Harry como un extranjero. Intentaba devolverle el favor ayudándolo con estudios muggles, un curso al que se había planteado renunciar, pero ver el asombro del rubio por cada cosa que estudiaban parecía ser una entretención demasiado buena como para desecharla.

La tercera cosa que Harry había notado era que Malfoy no usaba magia. Al principio pensó que eran imaginaciones suyas, pero él no era tan distraído como muchos hubiesen creído, y tampoco tenía un pelo de estúpido. Draco había argumentado que no tomaba DCAO porque, al igual que Harry, ya había tenido demasiadas artes oscuras como para una vida entera y aquello le había sonado convincente. Sin embargo, el chico siempre conseguía la forma de eludir el uso de magia en clases. En estudios muggles y pociones no lo habría notado jamás, pero en herbología el rubio siempre dejaba que Harry hiciese los hechizos de revisión de la tierra mientras él tomaba apuntes en la bitácora de trabajo o iba por las herramientas. En encantamientos las excusas que le ponía a Flitwick ya rallaban lo ridículo. Harry no tenía idea de cómo le iba en transformaciones, pero estaba bastante seguro de que ahí tampoco hacía magia.

¿Por qué? Porque Malfoy no usaba magia ni para las cosas más básicas. Durante toda su vida escolar Harry había visto a Draco rodeado de magia. Después de dominar los _leviosa_ el príncipe de Slytherin jamás había vuelto a cargar sus cuadernos, en cuarto año había comenzado a tomar notas con una jodida vuela-pluma (algo que, por reglamento, solo podían hacer aquellos que eran capaces de encantar su propia pluma) en alguna ocasión Harry incluso le había visto hacer magia para llevarse la comida a la boca.

Ahora Malfoy cargaba su mochila, no conjuraba manzanas y una vez le había pillado lavando los trastes al estilo muggle sin que Harry se lo exigiese. Algo que un Draco con magia jamás haría, estaba seguro.

Así que la última semana se había rebanado la cabeza pensando una buena razón para que Malfoy no hiciese magia, pero no llegaba a nada. Incluso le había pedido a Neville que revisara los archivos del ministerio para ver si Draco tenía prohibido el uso de magia por su juicio (aunque él había estado ahí el día de la sentencia). Su amigo había respondido con algo que solo le había dejado más preguntas: el archivo de Malfoy estaba abierto, ABIERTO. No sellado en el departamento de justicia como correspondería, sino abierto y en el departamento de misterios. No era el caso de su madre, ni el de su padre, únicamente el de Draco Lucius Malfoy Black.

Había una razón por la que Malfoy no hacía magia, por la cual no bebía pociones, por la cual desaparecía por veinte minutos cada tarde antes de la cena y, por la cual todos los martes después de pociones se marchaba al pasillo sur del quinto piso. Bien, quizás si estaba siendo un poquito obsesivo con el tema, tal como se lo había dicho Mione en una carta ¡pero es que estaba jodidademente preocupado porque Malfoy estaba solo!

Esa era la última cosa que Harry había notado. Durante las semanas que llevaban conviviendo, Draco no había escrito ni recibido ninguna carta. Goyle estaba en Azkaban. Crabbe había muerto en el fuego maldito ¿Pero qué había de Parkinson, Zabinni o incluso Nott? Por todos los cielos ¿Qué ocurría con Narcisa?

No solo estaba solo, sino que innegablemente Draco era un marginado, un paria y nadie parecía tener temor a decírselo. Harry era muy consciente de los comentarios de pasillo ¿cómo no hacerlo si sentía como las vocecillas se iban acallando mientras se acercaba a Malfoy? Así que adicionalmente había añadido otra cosa a su lista de situaciones que lo hacían invocar sucesiones numéricas en su cabeza.

Quizás las vocecillas acallándose hubiesen sido soportables si se callaran por pudor o por respeto a Malfoy, mierda, habrían sido soportables incluso si fuesen por terror a Malfoy. Pero no, las jodidas vocecillas se callaban porque nadie quería quedar como un chismoso maleducado frente al salvador del mundo mágico. Quizá habría sido más soportable si el Slytherin pareciera al menos cabreado por los comentarios, pero pasaba olímpicamente de ellos, como si no estuvieran ahí.

A nadie parecía importarte, ni a los Slytherin, ni a los prefectos, ni a los profesores, ni a Neville ni a Mione. A nadie parecía importarle que en Hogwarts había un chico rubio de ojos grises que había ganado algo de peso, pero que seguía demasiado delgado, que había ganado algo de color en el rostro, pero que tenía ataques de pánico, que se mordía los labios y, de vez en cuando, se tomaba el antebrazo izquierdo. A nadie parecía importarte que había un gran mago ahí que no hacía magia.

-Potter, estas en mi puesto. Córrete- ordenó la fría voz de Draco mientras el chico le daba un par de empujones.

-No, es mi turno aquí, desde mi puesto no veo nada- se quejó.

-Es clase de estudios muggle, no necesitas ver nada. Podrías aprobar con los ojos cerrados _niño de alacena_. Ahora córrete.

Otra cosa que había notado: al parecer la lengua se le iba con Malfoy. Le había tomado años contarle a sus amigos (sus primeros amigos) sobre su vida en la alacena bajo las escaleras ¿con Draco? Tres semanas.

-No quiero, llegué primero. Además eres más alto que yo, tú si puedes ver desde esa silla.

-Joder Potter, muévete.

-No ¿por qué?- exigió saber.

-¡Porque eres diestro y yo zurdo pedazo de imbécil! Si te sientas de este lado tu brazo me molesta al tomar apuntes.

Harry susurró un "oh" y cambio de puesto sin chistar. Al parecer no era el único que venía notando cosas del otro, de alguna forma aquello le provocó un extraño estremecimiento.

-¿Todo bien chicos?- saludó una sonriente mujer entrando al salón con espíritu jovial.

Había otra razón por la que Harry no había desechado Estudios Muggle, la profesora Bradbury era una squib que se había integrado a la comunidad muggle a temprana edad y Harry estaba tentado a decir que era la mejor profesora que Hogwarts había tenido jamás (incluyendo en la cuenta a Lupin). La joven mujer de cabellos rojo escarlata los trataba casi como si fuesen sus compañeros, algo relativamente comprensible dado que él y Draco solo eran unos cinco años menor que ella. Pero con sus jóvenes compañeros de tercer año era definitivamente algo digno de ver.

Además, de alguna forma Charlie -como le gustaba que la llamaran- había conseguido que en el salón de Estudios Muggle funcionaran computadoras de verdad ¡con conexión a internet y toda la cosa! En el salón incluso funcionaba el telefono móvil que Harry había comprado la última navidad y gracias a eso había podido llamar un par de veces a Dudley (que no era muy adepto a la correspondencia por lechuza) y a Andrómeda (que seguía demasiado impactada por aquella tecnología muggle).

-Perfecto profesora Bradbury... Charlie- corrigió Draco al notar el cambio de expresión en la pelirroja.

-Así me gusta más.

El resto de la clase no fue nada digno de mención. Cuando finalizó, abandonaron el salón despidiéndose de Charlie y siguieron su acostumbrada rutina de los viernes. Draco estudiaría en la biblioteca hasta su clase de transformaciones, Harry lo acompañaría trabajando en su tarea de alquimia. Entonces, cuando el rubio se perdiera en el pasillo rumbo a la clase de Hilliard, él aprovecharía para ir a correr alrededor del lago negro. Solo para tener que regresar a Gryffindor demasiado a prisa porque debía bañarse y bajar para almorzar juntos antes de ir a la clase de encantamientos. Probablemente debería escoger un mejor horario para ejercitarse, pero había algo tranquilizador en aquella ducha fría a mitad del día.

Por otro lado, Draco estaba encantado luego del almuerzo de ese día, principalmente porque Julpy había enviado a su mesa crema de champiñones y además, porque una de las fans de Potter se había resbalado con su propia túnica mientras caminaba hacia él (seguramente para pedirle un autógrafo o una fotografía mágica). Su cara estampada contra el suelo había sido realmente fabulosa. Incluso los labios finos y levemente agrietados de Harry habían formado una sonrisa por un efímero segundo.

Pero Draco no era una persona afortunada, por lo que debería haber sabido que aquel buen ánimo no podía ser duradero.

-¡No crea que olvido su promesa de la penúltima clase señor Malfoy! Hoy no se salvará de intentarlo- dijo el profesor Flitwick tan pronto entró a la sala de clases.

" _Avances señor Malfoy_ " repitió la voz de McGonagall en su mente, como ya era costumbre. Derrumbando por completo la sonrisa que el rubio había cargado consigo desde el gran comedor.

Draco avanzó para dejar sus cosas en alguna de las mesas del salón. Harry le siguió de cerca, intentando disimular su interés por ver al Slytherin tomar la varita. Malfoy demoró tanto que para cuando Flitwick regresó el resto de los alumnos ya se encontraban practicando. De todos modos, Malfoy estaba demasiado nervioso como para prestarles atención.

-Estúpido Potter- gruñó soltando su frustración contra el primer objetivo que pudo visualizar.

-¿Y ahora qué te he hecho Malfoy?- no hubo respuesta.

Draco sintió la mirada del profesor Flitwick sobre él y la forma en que los bellos de su cuerpo se erizaban le advirtieron del peligro. Potter parloteaba algo sobre una lista de cosas que había notado sobre no sé qué cosa, pero Draco solo podía computar que se supone debería estar buscando su varita.

-¡Harry a nadie le interesa que tu amigo ya no pueda conjurar manzanas!- el moreno detuvo su cháchara interminable por un momento. Draco quiso golpearlo ¿Cómo se atrevía a mirarlo como si fuera una acromantula?

-Draco ¿tú acabas de...

-¡Señor Malfoy, su varita!- interrumpió el profesor Flitwick. Harry sería capaz de jurar que la piel del chico a su lado había alcanzado una nueva definición de pálido -Vamos señor Malfoy, su varita- insistió el pequeño hombre.

Las manos del Slytherin se deslizaron temblorosas hacia su mochila. Harry lo sabía, aquello solo confirmaba que Draco no utilizaba magia sino era así ¿Por qué Malfoy guardaba su varita tan lejos de su alcance? Harry nunca dejaba su varita muy lejos de sus manos, ninguna de sus dos varitas. Con cuidado el rubio depositó una caja aterciopelada sobre la mesa, se veía atemorizado, se veía que no quería estar ahí y Harry sintió la urgencia de ayudarlo en la boca de su estómago.

-Profesor ¿podría ayudarme con el movimiento de varita?- preguntó en un intento de distracción que resulto en vano.

-Luego señor Potter, necesito ver el avance del señor Malfoy primero- los ojos grises se conectaron con los esmeralda y Harry supo que en alguna parte de su ser el chico estaba rogando porque no dejara de insistir. Un sabor amargo subió a la boca del moreno -Vamos señor Malfoy, no pasa nada si no logra un proteico en el primer intento. Sus compañeros ya llevan casi un mes trabajando en ello y solo dos lo han conseguido.

Draco quería huir, quería gritarle, quería golpearlo como lo haría un vil muggle. Quería correr a la enfermería y decirle a la señora Brown que dejaría el proyecto de pociones, dejaría la clase de pociones si con eso conseguía que le diera una dosis adicional de filtro de paz solo por ese día. Quería que Potter sacara uno de esos productos de los Weasley que servían para sembrar el caos y distraer a los profesores en los momentos claves. Draco quería vomitar porque Flitwick no entendía que el hecho de que no pasara nada en su primer intento era precisamente el problema... porque no pasaba nada, Draco no lograba hacer pasar nada desde que el ministerio lo había exculpado.

Abrió la caja aterciopelada con cuidado. Ahí descansaba la antigua varita que su madre le había cedido más que nada porque él no podía ir a la tienda del distrito francés a comprar una varita cuando ninguna reaccionaba a su tacto. Bajo su piel, las varitas eran simplemente un trozo de alguna madera con algún relleno de un material curioso.

Las paredes comenzaban a estrecharse a su alrededor, el aire se volvía la masa espesa que le quemaba los pulmones, el dolor en el estómago volvía a acentuarse y sus oídos solo procesaban su pulso que iba tan rápido como el expreso de Hogwarts. Cinco cosas, tenía que buscar cinco cosas que pudiese ver...

" _Avances señor Malfoy_ "

La fría madera hizo contacto con las yemas de sus dedos y eso fue todo lo que Draco sintió, el frio y la suavidad del material. Ya no había chispas ni los toques eléctricos de antaño. El profesor Flitwick le enseñó una serie de semillas de Mandragora que Draco asumió eran el objeto por encantar. Agitó la varita con el movimiento finamente aprendido y recitó las palabras de forma perfecta, pero nada ocurrió. La visión comenzaba a nublársele...

" _Avances señor Malfoy_ "

Cinco cosas que pudiese ver... vamos no era tan difícil. Uno, la mesa de roble. Dos, el corbatín de Flitwick.

Draco lo intentó una vez más mientras el sudor frio le recorría el cuerpo. Nada, nuevamente nada.

Tres, los ojos verdes de Harry.

" _Tu padre es un bueno para nada"_ la voz del señor tenebroso resonó en su mente.

 _"¡Crucio!_ "

El dolor excruciante de las cuchillas atravesándole el cuerpo, extendiéndose desde su pecho hasta la ultima fibra de su cabello fue lo último que pudo procesar antes de dejarse arrastrar por las tinieblas.

**..............NO MOLESTES AL DRAGÓN...............**

-¡Malfoy!- Harry fue capaz de atrapar el cuerpo del rubio antes de que este diera con el piso. Se sentía liviano y frio.

La adrenalina comenzó a moverse por sus venas a una velocidad insospechada, rápidamente la experiencia como auror salió a flote. Chequeó el pulso de Malfoy, estaba rápido, demasiado rápido y su cuerpo demasiado frio y demasiado liviano. Tenía las pupilas dilatadas. Malfoy necesitaba un estabilizador ¡y lo necesitaba ya! ¿Por qué rayos no se podía aparecer dentro de Hogwarts en casos como este?

-Quítese señor Potter, vamos a llevarlo a la enfermería- el profesor Flitwick lo apartó y con un rápido movimiento de la varita el cuerpo de Draco levitó a sus espaldas -Todos ustedes, vuelvan a sus actividades. Regresare en cinco minutos y quiero esas varitas funcionando- ordenó dirigiéndose al resto de los estudiantes que comenzaban a cuchichear y reír. Harry se apresuró a seguirle el paso pero el pequeño profesor lo detuvo.

-Quédese aquí y hágame el favor de vigilar que el señor Whitby no queme el aula mientras me ausento- Harry frunció el ceño dando a entender que no estaba dispuesto a obedecer -Hágame este favor señor Potter, podrá acompañarle en la enfermería tan pronto yo regrese- la garganta del moreno se apretó, pero asintió. El profesor Flitwick abandonó la sala con el cuerpo de Malfoy aun flotando sobre su cabeza.

-¿Le han visto desmayarse? Ha sido patético.

" _Cero, uno, uno, dos, tres..._ "

Las risas en el salón se alzaron apenas las puertas se cerraron. Harry recordó la ocasión en que Malfoy se burló del él por haberse desmayado en el tren a principios de tercer año. Había sido un imbécil, pero era Draco, siempre habían sido imbéciles el uno con el otro, no le guardaba rencor por ello. Por quien si empezaba a sentir rencor era por todos aquellos chicos que reían, y Harry se jactaba de ser una persona a la que le costaba tener la capacidad de odiar.

-Quizás los Malfoy están tan quebrados que ni siquiera pueden permitirse una varita que funcione- bromeó un muchacho tomando la varita que Harry reconoció como la de Narcisa Malfoy entre sus manos. El objeto rechazó el toque del joven mago y lo mando a volar por la sala.

Una vez más, los buenos reflejos de Harry actuaron sin siquiera su consentimiento. Un movimiento de su varita (aquella que Draco Malfoy le había lanzado en el último segundo para derrotar a Tom) evitó que el chico se diera de lleno contra la pared. Sin embargo, estaba lo suficientemente consciente de sus acciones como para no bajarlo al nivel del suelo, lo mantuvo ahí flotando en el aire.

En ese momento Harry hizo algo que no habría esperado jamás de si mismo.

-Ahora van a escucharme todos ustedes y confió en que correrán la voz a vuestros compañeros.

El silencio se hizo rápidamente y todos posaron sus miradas sobre aquel chico que hace poco más de un año había salvado a la comunidad mágica.

-Hogwarts es el hogar de cuatro casas, CUATRO. Si, es cierto que una de ellas no tiene muy buena fama, pero yo podría haber pertenecido a esa casa perfectamente. El hombre más valiente que he conocido fue de Slytherin y director de este colegio. Ese hombre me cuido, me cuido por lealtad y por amor. Ese hombre al que literalmente le debo la vida, sin el cual ninguno de _nosotros_ estaría vivo, también fue un mortífago alguna vez. No voy a permitir que insulten su memoria atormentando a un chico que tiene tanta capacidad para hacer bien como ustedes la tienen para hacer mal.

Tuvo que tomar un respiro, inhaló profundo y por unos segundos se permitió volver a su sucesión de números. Cuando exhaló bajó delicadamente al pobre muchacho del aire. Comenzaba a sentir su magia pugnando por salir y no era buena idea tener a alguien pendiendo de tu varita cuando eso ocurría.

-Ahora obedezcan al profesor Flitwick y vuelvan a sus encantamientos.

No tuvo que repetirse. Todos volvieron rápidamente a su trabajo en un perfecto y ordenado silencio que solo era quebrantado por los conjuros. Entonces Harry permitió que el temblor que llevaba contenido se expresara. Se acercó al mesón a recoger las cosas de Draco, sorprendentemente la varita de Narcisa que había caído al suelo no le rechazó. La guardó cuidadosamente dentro de la caja a la cual estaba destinada y luego recogió sus propias pertenencias.

Cuando el profesor entró al aula se sorprendió de que todo mundo estaba, a contra pronóstico, cumpliendo con su requerimiento -Tenemos madera de maestro por lo que veo señor Potter- mencionó orgulloso del resultado que el moreno había logrado.

-Lo dudo profesor- respondió antes de perderse camino a la enfermería -realmente lo dudo.

Cuando llegó al ala del hospital en el primer piso, Madame Pomfrey se inclinaba sobre Draco para colocar un paño húmedo sobre su rostro lo cual -de nuevo- le llamo la atención. La mujer le dedico una sonrisa amable que Harry respondió con un gesto maltrecho. Ella ya estaba acostumbrada, no muchos visitantes de la enfermería eran capaces de corresponder con una sonrisa cuando llegaban en aquellas circunstancias.

Además, Poppy Pomfrey había desarrollado la habilidad de leer la magia que había entre las personas que llegaban a su cuidado y quienes venían a visitarlos. Ahí parada frente a esos dos muchachos era perfectamente capaz de verlo, podía distinguir la cuerda que los había unido por tantos años... al fin comenzaba a librarse de los nudos. Recordó al viejo director en aquella enfermería observando una escena similar, la sonrisa retorno a sus labios con más fuerza, Albus tenía razón.

-Iré a buscar algunas hierbas al invernadero querido ¿podrías asegurarte de mantener aquel paño bien frio?- Harry asintió depositando los bolsos a un lado y tomando lugar en el asiento al lado de la cama.

Poppy corrió las cortinas para darle a su paciente algo de privacidad y enfiló hacia la salida de la enfermería. En el umbral de la puerta se encontró con Eleonor Brown que volvía junto a su marido.

Extendió la mano frenando su paso -Será mejor que me acompañen al invernadero por hierbas. Les aseguro que el señor Malfoy está bien atendido.

.................

-Entonces, la valeriana es para la poción calmante- preguntó Alex lleno de curiosidad mientras seguía el paso de Madame Pomfrey.

-No querido, la valeriana es para la solución somnífera y para la poción del olvido- repitió ella por enésima vez. Eleonor los miraba desde un rincón, sentía la presión de las venas en su cabeza. Tendría que tomar algo contra la migraña al volver a la enfermería. El ruido de los alumnos en el pasillo no contribuía de buena forma a su dolor.

-¿Eleonor? ¿Alex?- la mujer alzó la mano entre las plantas para dejarse ver por Minerva McGonagall que hacía entrada en el invernadero -Flitwick me lo ha contado todo con un patronus, fui a buscarles a la enfermería pero Harry me dijo que habían venido a los invernaderos por hierbas ¿Realmente es necesario que los tres vengan por hierbas?- Madame Pomfrey soltó una risita ante aquel comentario, pero se mantuvo en silencio.

-Bueno, si todo ocurrió como el profesor Flitwick lo ha relatado creo que se trata de un ataque de pánico. Creo que pusimos mucha presión en el señor Malfoy, han sido semanas difíciles y aún está adaptándose a este nuevo ambiente. No creo que esto sea un retroceso- Eleonor chasqueó la lengua ante el comentario de su marido.

-No, no es retroceso Alex. Es una alarma, trajimos a Draco al castillo porque pensamos que desenvolverse aquí se le haría más fácil pero no ha hecho más que perder peso y continuar refugiándose en las pociones y medicamentos- reclamo la Medimaga.

-Eso no es cierto, primero hemos venido aquí no solo por Draco ¿Te recuerdo que me paso diez horas al día atendiendo un flujo casi constante de alumnos en mi oficina? Punto dos: Si, ha perdido peso por que está enfrentándose a un ambiente hostil y su cuerpo ya venía bastante presionado de antes. Esta frustrado y cansado pero a pesar de eso sigue levantándose todos los días, sigue comiendo la comida que le sirven y sigue yendo a cada una de sus clases. El chico está haciendo un esfuerzo descomunal y me niego a que no le reconozcamos eso- respondió el hombre con tono serio -. Además, no se está refugiando en las pociones y medicamentos... Es increíble que te tenga que recordar que hace dos meses ese chico no era capaz de tomar un libro de magia entre sus manos, solo necesita más tiempo...

Eleonor soltó un suspiro cansado. Minerva cerró los ojos sabiendo que aquello no eran buenas noticias -Tú eres la experta Eleonor ¿cuánto tiempo crees que le quede?- la mujer barrio sus cabellos con sus manos con lo que estos cambiaron a un profundo tono burdeo.

-Dudo que en el mundo exista un experto en obscurials Minerva, sobre todo de uno que comienza a gestarse a los 18 años de edad- la mujer volvió a inhalar aire con fuerza -Por el momento no tenemos señales de que un obscurus se esté alimentando de él, pero el grado de represión que Draco está ejerciendo sobre su magia lo va a llevar indudablemente a aquello y cuando suceda sabemos que no hay punto de retorno. Tenemos que encontrar la forma de que el chico comience a lanzar conjuros para que aliviane la presión que esta acumulando.

-Malfoy si está haciendo magia- Los cuatro presentes pegaron un salto ante la cabeza flotante de Harry Potter que se descubrió a un lado de la directora. Madame Pomfrey rugió algo sobre quitarle puntos por dejar a un paciente desatendido antes de desaparecer con prisa camino a la enfermería. Los tres adultos restantes miraron a Harry con una mezcla de reproche y curiosidad.

-Señor Potter, veo que como siempre está metiendo sus narices en situaciones que no le llaman- reclamó McGonagall

-Oh pero si me llaman profesora- respondió el algo divertido -Malfoy si ha practicado magia recientemente- repitió con la esperanza de que aquellas en verdad fueran buenas noticias. El tono que la conversación había tomado dentro de aquel invernadero no le gustaba para nada. No tenía idea de qué era un obscurial, pero sí que sabía que para un mago era demasiado peligroso perder el control de su magia.

-¿Cuándo, Cómo?- cuestionó Elenor con preocupación.

-Pues hace unos momentos en la clase de encantamientos. Verá yo estaba hablando con Malfoy cuando...

-El profesor Flitwick ya nos lo ha contado todo Harry. Al parecer Draco no tuvo suerte con el conjuro ¿verdad?- preguntó Alex con una sonrisa triste.

-El profesor Flitwick no podría haberlo notado, porque él no estaba presente cuando ocurrió. Aunque no, no hubo suerte con el proteico- respondió Harry.

-¿Entonces Potter?- la voz de Minerva exigía una explicación

-Malfoy ha hecho magia involuntaria. Ha leído mis pensamientos, de hecho, ahora tengo la impresión de que quizás lo ha estado haciendo desde hace semanas sin que yo lo notara... Él estaba perturbado por el profesor Flitwick y entonces me reclamó que a nadie le interesaba mi charla sobre conjuros de manzana ¡Pero yo solo lo había pensado!

Harry entonces les contó que hubieron otros episodios, otros fragmentos de información que él creía que había soltado a lo loco, pero que ahora no estaba seguro. Omitió claro que hace un par de semanas, al pie de las escaleras, Draco le había reclamado que no le comparara con un oso de peluche, cuando realmente Harry solo había tenido la fugaz idea de que se veía tierno. Le pareció evidencia poco contundente.

-¿Es eso posible, leer la mente de otros?- preguntó Alex. Solo entonces Harry cayó en cuenta de que frente a él había un muggle.

-Si cariño. Es posible, pero la legeremancia es magia muy avanzada para aquellos que no nacen con el don- recalcó Eleonor -¿Estás seguro Harry? ¿No cabe posibilidad de que hayas mencionado el asunto de las manzanas en voz alta?- preguntó una vez más, Harry negó con entusiasmo.

-¿Buenas noticias entonces?- cuestionó la directora.

-No lo sé. Tendremos que verlo, si el chico ha desarrollado legeremencia involuntaria solo podemos rezar para que haya sido en las últimas semanas y no desde que fue prácticamente un rehén del señor oscuro. Solo Merlín sabrá las cosas que pasaban por la mente de ese maniaco y sus seguidores.

Harry tragó en seco. Él sí que sabía de los pensamientos que cruzaban por la mente de Tom, al menos algunos de ellos y no, no eran bonitos. No se lo deseaba a nadie. Incluso en sus momentos de mayor soledad, cuando había rogado al cielo por alguien que le comprendiera, alguien que no lo mirara con compasión ni expectante, alguien que solo viera al Harry atormentado por las pesadillas. Incluso entonces, jamás le habría deseado a nadie que fuese testigo de los pensamientos más oscuros de Tom Riddle.

-En cualquier caso, creo que esta demostración de magia involuntaria solo le compra algo de tiempo, asumiendo que sean demostraciones repetitivas y no un hecho aislado. La expresión de un obscurus también es magia involuntaria, una forma de descontrol por parte de su contenedor. Mi veredicto no cambia, tenemos que encontrar una forma de que Draco comience a realizar conjuros, de lo contrario, me veré en la obligación de entregarlo a los inefables.

-¿Inefables?- cuestionó Harry recordando el asunto del expediente de Draco en el departamento de misterios.

-Potter, un obscurial es un mago contenedor de una criatura parasitaria llamada obscurus. Son muy, muy raros. El último obscurial del que se tiene conocimiento apareció en los tiempos de Grindelwald y ese chico se convirtió en contenedor a una temprana edad, su peculiaridad fue sobrevivir hasta la adolescencia. Aquí tenemos al señor Malfoy en camino a convertirse en obscurial a los 19 años. Toda la situación es un misterio y los misterios están a cargo de los inefables- Explicó Minerva sabiendo de antemano que una respuesta a medias no serviría con aquel chico. Era mejor decirle todo de un golpazo o Harry Potter encontraría la forma de hallar las respuestas con métodos que solo le darían más trabajo.

-Bien, entonces hay que poner manos a la obra ¿verdad?- Eleonor observó a Harry de forma evaluativa, McGonagall no parecía nada contenta y el llamado Alex parecía francamente entusiasmado -Por suerte, tengo experiencia tanto en enseñar magia práctica como en fastidiar a Draco Malfoy.

...................

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagen nuevamente por Alek Dar a quien pueden seguir en instagram. El dragón es Drogon de Game of Thrones ¿a quién creen que se le parece?
> 
> Capítulo dedicado a PerlitaNegra, cuyas historias iluminaron mi camino. Y a todas aquellas personas que escribimos no solo como un pasatiempo, sino porque el alma lo pide.


	8. Capítulo 7

****

**.............................El día del Alta............................**

Dos días. Dos días en los que Draco había estado confinado a una cama de la enfermería. 48 horas en las que tuvo que soportar la constante voz de Harry Potter. 

Harry Potter y Madame Pomfrey en plácticas sobre la Medimagia, Harry Potter y el muggle Brown sobre las bondades que el comedor de Hogwarts tenía para ofrecer, Harry Potter y la señora Brown en preparación y contraindicaciones del Filtro de Paz (al menos ese tópico le permitía a Malfoy distraerse con su proyecto escolar). Todo un fin de semana de Potter, Potter y más Potter. De vez en cuando le parecía que el estúpido Gryffindor no podía parar al punto de hablar sólo. Era un parloteo interminable. Había pasado tanto tiempo a su alrededor esos dos días (probablemente también las últimas semanas) que incluso durante las noches, Draco Malfoy sentía su voz en la cabeza.

-Maldito Potter, sal ya de mi cabeza- había susurrado aquella madrugada sin poder soportar otro segundo con aquel relato constante en la mente. 

Sorprendentemente, como si hubiese conjurado un _finite incantatem_ la voz cesó por completo. En su lugar, la mente del slytherin se llenó de imágenes agradables. A esa hora de la noche estaba bastante cansado así que no tenía la cordura suficiente para analizar de dónde recordaba aquellos lugares, pero tuvo la paz suficiente que necesitaba para conciliar el sueño entre un campo de azucenas y la vista aérea de Howgarts en una noche de primavera.

Despertó horas más tarde con la luz del sol colándose por la ventana. Madame Pomfrey le comentó (mientras se aseguraba de que comiera hasta el último bocado de su desayuno) que aquel día le darían de alta. Era Lunes, pero estaba excusado de sus clases de la mañana. Aún así, se apresuró a ir a su habitación para arreglarse. Era genial tener permiso para saltarse transformaciones, pero nadie le iba a quitar el consuelo de Aritmancia.

Era lamentable que su permiso no se extendiera también hacia las clases de la tarde. Historia de la magia y Astronomía le significaban aburrimiento, pero encantamientos era un incordio. De esa forma, finalizado el segundo periodo Draco se vio a si mismo fuera del salón del profesor Philipp sin ningún plan hasta después de almuerzo. Bufó y se encamino hacia la biblioteca, quizás podría encontrar algo bueno para leer...

Quizás también era tiempo de buscar un hobby o algo por el estilo, porque estaba seguro de que había completado todas las tareas que tenía por el mes... quizás podía mandar una carta a su madre y pedirle que le consiguiera una mascota.

Era en aquellos momentos en los que Draco no tenía nada por hacer, que el vacío que le producía no tener su magia se le hacía interminable y doloroso. Por eso siempre se aseguraba de tener un libro a mano.

-Eh ¡Malfoy!- "Merlín por favor no" suplicó el oji-gris a los cielos.

Por supuesto, su súplica no fue respondida. El cara-rajada Potter llegaba corriendo por el pasillo. A pesar de que se dirigía hacia él con ánimo, Draco era capaz de decir que el chico estaba cansado. Tenía las ojeras marcadas y las bolsas bajo sus parpados estaban levemente hinchadas.

-Potter te lo he repetido un centenar de veces los últimos dos días. Deja de revolotearme, te odio y jamás voy a corresponderte- rugió dándole la espalda con la intención de continuar su camino a la biblioteca

-Claro, si. lo que digas _cariño_ -... y de nuevo salía Potter con aquel mote infernal que le había cogido luego de su primera broma sobre no corresponderle. Lamentaba haber hecho esa broma desde el fondo de su alma.

-Eres insufrible. Piérdete ¿No vas siempre a sudar como un puerco a esta hora?- reclamó empujando a Potter en dirección opuesta a la biblioteca.

-¿Te fijas en mi horario _cariño_?- Los ojos de Malfoy se abrieron como platos.

-Comienzo a creer que la decisión de mi madre de mentir por tu vida fue una mala, mala decisión.

-Ya, esta bien... lo dejo- contestó Harry tomando una actitud menos borde -Pero ven, vamos a dar un paseo por el lago, el día esta algo cálido y eso es raro para estas fechas.

¿Les había dicho que a veces Draco sentía duendecillos en su estómago? ¿Qué le golpeaban de adentro hacia afuera? Bueno, estaban atacándole, de nuevo. Intentó pasar de aquella sensación corporal, pero solo pudo fijarse en el rostro cansado del azabache. De seguro que había dormido mal, no eran solo las ojeras o las bolsas tras sus parpados, era aquella forma en la que Harry se masajeaba el cuello constantemente.

-Supongo que un paseo no esta tan mal, pero no pienso correr.

-Tranquilo, yo tampoco. Hoy siento el cuerpo molido- entonces sí, le dolía el cuello.

El día efectivamente estaba cálido, aunque el otoño ya era completamente palpable y el cielo se mantenía de un monótono color gris. El suave oleaje del lago negro chocaba con la orilla rocosa creando un arrullo en el viento. Caminaron en silencio un buen rato, hasta que Draco se detuvo mirando hacia el castillo.

-¿Qué te ocurre?- preguntó observando como el rubio frotaba la palma de su mano con su pulgar.

-¿Cómo fue?... nadar en el lago negro.

-¿En el torneo?- Draco asintió -Las branquialgas no son demasiado sabrosas y las selkies efectivamente domestican grindylows.

-Blaise pensó que te había comido el calamar gigante cuando no salías del agua, perdió 50 sickles al apostarle a Theodore que no salías.

-¿Todos tus amigos me odian?- preguntó Harry levemente molesto.

-La verdad solo Crabbe y Goyle te odiaban, cosas de tener padres mortígafos- se encogió de brazos -quizás Theorode también, un poco... bueno, no le simpatizabas. Pansy y Blaise son menos drásticos. Supongo que no les gustas simplemente por cómo nos llevábamos tú y yo...

-Parkinson intentó entregarme a Voldemort- gruñó Harry.

-Potter, era una chica asustada de 18 años. Había un psicópata genocida rondando su colegio...

-Todos estaban asustados esa noche Malfoy y ella fue quien alzó la voz para entregarme.

-Intenta no ser tan duro con ella... Nosotros la tuvimos duro porque jamás tuvimos opción. Tu no podías no ser el héroe y yo no podía desentenderme de mi padre. La valentía en tu caso y la resiliencia en el mío... no son habilidades por las que optamos, como volar, no las desarrollamos, como la magia. Tuvimos que sacarlas porque no teníamos de otra. Para personas como Pansy, ellos la llevan duro porque no hay un camino demarcado. Los pasos de Pansy eran en falso, hizo lo que pensó que era mejor para ella y para sus compañeros.

-Jamás había nadado en un lago antes- comentó Harry deseando cambiar de tema -Aprendí a nadar apenas a los diez años, simplemente porque en la primaria a la que iba dieron un par de clases de natación en el curso de actividad física. Así que jamás había nadado en un lago, de hecho... creo que fue como la cuarta vez que nadaba en toda mi vida.

-De haber sabido eso probablemente habría doblado la apuesta de Nott- asumió el rubio -Entonces ¿Cuarta vez?¿Jamás nadaste, no sé... durante los veranos?

Harry soltó un suspiro pensando en sus veranos. No, no eran precisamente buenos recuerdos. Lo más cercano a buenas vacaciones que tenía Harry era el tiempo que pasaba con los Weasley y ahora incluso eso causaba algo de dolor en su pecho. Los veranos antes de sus once años eran limpieza y alacena con excepción de tres semanas al año en las cuales los Dursley iban de vacaciones y entonces le llevaban con ellos. Esas tres semanas eran su mayor pesadilla, porque significaba que debía lavar ropa demasiado sudorosa, preparar las tres comidas del día y que la alacena a la que era relegado no contaba siquiera con el destartalado colchón que si tenía en Privet Drive.

-Cielos Potter, esos muggles eran un asco- comentó Malfoy arrugando la nariz. Harry quiso abrasarlo, pero reprimió rápidamente la idea.

Debía acostumbrarse a ser más cuidadoso con sus pensamientos dado que Draco parecía no controlar cuando accedía a ellos. Un punto positivo era que al parecer el rubio tampoco se daba cuenta de que, de hecho, le estaba leyendo la mente.

-Dime por favor que no todos los muggles son como ese Vernon. Si no lo haces voy a pensar que le haríamos un favor a muchos niños si llevamos a cabo los planes del señor oscuro sobre la dominación de la comunidad no mágica- advirtió Draco.

-No, no creo que exista nadie más como el tío Vernon. Incluso mi tía Petunia tenía un lado "bueno", al menos tiendo a pensar que Dudley lo sacó de ella. Mantengo correspondencia con él- por algún motivo era fácil hablarle a Malfoy de aquello. Probablemente se sentía libre de hacerlo porque de todas formas Malfoy tenía acceso a su cabeza, pero se sentía bien así que no iba a reclamar por ello.

-¿A qué venia lo de preguntar por el lago?- preguntó optando una vez más por cambiar de tema.

-Desde Slytherin tenemos buena vista de las criaturas marinas. Siempre me han causado curiosidad, por eso tome criaturas mágicas en tercer año.

-Y yo que pensé que lo habías hecho para joderme la vida- Draco gruño un "muy gracioso Potter" que le provocó una leve risa -Cuando entre a Slytherin mi primer pensamiento fue que el lugar era jodidamente frio y que quizás por eso Snape no se bañaba muy a menudo... que quizás le había cogido temor a las duchas por el frio de las mazmorras en su infancia. Pero luego vi que la luz verde provenía del lago negro y realmente me pareció que si el precio por tener esa vista era tener un par de grados menos... bueno, pensé que valía la pena.

-¡EN QUE MIERDA DE MOMENTO TE METISTE A SLYTHERIN MALDITO LEÓN DE PACOTILLA!

Fue un paseo agradable, aunque Harry si tuvo que correr un poco a pesar de las protestas de su cuerpo. Valió la pena, había comprobado su teoría de la legeremencia y ahora tenía una reunión acordada con Malfoy para colarse a Hufflepuff. Si, reunión, porque ni de coña iba a llamar a eso una cita.

...........

-Agh... quiero irme a dormir, no voy a aguantar un periodo libre antes de la clase de Binns- reclamó Harry dejándose caer en el pupitre al lado de Draco. Los demás aún permanecían practicando sus movimientos de varita para el encantamiento de detección que Flitwick enseñaba aquel día. Por suerte, había dejado a Draco en paz aquel día.

-Dormiste mal ¿no?- el azabache pareció tensarse a su pregunta, inmediatamente una mueca de dolor atravesó su rostro y llevó la mano hacia su cuello.

-¿Es tan obvio?

-Tienes una cara como la mierda y llevas todo el día frotándote el cuello- respondió con naturalidad.

-Bueno Malfoy, tampoco te ves precisamente despampanante.

-Uno, soy extraordinariamente despampanante Potter, lo mejor que hay en este castillo. Dos, estuve todo un fin de semana encerrado en una enfermería oyendo tu cacareo ¿cuál es tu excusa?

-Estuve todo un fin de semana en una enfermería cuidando de un hurón malagradecido- Harry uno, Draco cero.

-Nadie te lo pidió y eso no tiene nada que ver con dormir mal. Imbécil.

-Idiota- sus miradas se cruzaron, cálidas, familiares. Una sonrisa envolvió sus rostros y rápidamente cada cual volvió a dirigir su atención a cualquier otra cosa.

-Tengo una loción que te puede ayudar con ese cuello, puedo dártela después de clases.

-Honestamente creo que voy a ir directo a la cama cuando termine esta clase. Tengo el siguiente periodo libre porque no doy astronomía y luego solo la clase de Binns.

-Me gustaría no rendir astronomía, Sinistra me odia.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Harry curioso

-Porque como que casi asesine a Dumbledore en su torre...

-Casi es la palabra clave- enfatizó el azabache -. ¿por qué tomas astronomía entonces?

-O daba Astronomía o daba DCAO, me dieron a escoger y por mucho que me lleve mal con Sinistra la prefiero por sobre a la exaurora Hestia Jones- Harry asintió encontrándole algo de razón -Ven a mi clase de Historia si tienes libre el siguiente periodo, luego de eso puedes irte a mi habitación por la loción y aprovechas de hacer la cena como pago.

-Oh... ¿quieres que cocine?- preguntó esta vez con un tono juguetón.

-Acabo de salir de la enfermería Potter, compláceme en esta y tendrás tu jodida crema para el dolor muscular.

-Trato.

.....................

Dos periodos más tarde, cuando Draco entró en su habitación en el pasillo de profesores, se sintió sorprendido por lo distinto que parecía el ambiente en comparación a como lo había dejado aquella mañana al salir. La temperatura era agradable gracias a la chimenea encendida, algo que Draco había extrañado pues sin magia no podía prender el fuego. Gracias a eso, la iluminación de la habitación también era más cálida, alejándose de la luz blanca a la que Draco estaba ya tan acostumbrado, pero lo mejor de todo era ese divino olor que invadía el lugar.

-¿Qué huele tan bien?- preguntó pasando directamente a la cocina para encontrarse con Harry frente al fogón.

-No tengo idea de cómo se llama. Tuve que cocinarlo una vez para un cliente de mi tío Vernon que fue a cenar. Solo sé que es un plato tradicional griego y que Dudley lo odió por lo que no pude volver a cocinarlo.

Draco se acercó al horno y lo abrió levemente para verificar qué se estaba cocinando-¡Morgana! Esto es musaka- exclamó sorprendido.

-¿Lo conoces entonces?

-Mis veranos en Grecia incluían mucho Musaka, es el plato favorito de Pansy y Blaise la complacía con ese capricho casi todos los días. Bueno, los elfos domésticos de Blaise.

-Pensaba que Zabinni era apellido italiano.

-Lo es, pero su padre le heredo un viñedo en una isla cerca de Mykonos. Pase unas semanas del verano de segundo y tercero ahí, es un lugar muy agradable. Excepto por el hecho de que debía usar como tres botes de bloqueador solar cada que salía.

-¿Alérgico al sol Malfoy?- rió Harry

-Pues si Potter ¿qué más?- respondió con gesto obvio. Un leve sonrojo subió al rostro del moreno.

-Bueno, tu primo es un idiota. El musaka es excelente, no al nivel del quiche Lorraine, pero me gusta y honestamente estoy sorprendido de que decidieras cocinarlo.

-Acabas de salir de la enfermería ¿no? preparar pastas me pareció "soso"- respondió citando al rubio.

-Buen punto... ahora si me disculpas, tengo que revisar los apuntes de estudios muggles para la clase de mañana.

-Oh Malfoy no seas tan estirado, ni siquiera tenemos tarea- reclamó Harry limpiando sus manos con el paño de cocina. Draco lo observó mientras hechizaba los trastos sucios para que comenzaran a lavarse.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? Ese musaka no va a estar hasta dentro de un rato ¿no?

-Media hora. Vamos no quiero estudiar, te la pasas con pergaminos y libros y creo que eres peor que Hermione- Malfoy frunció el ceño obviamente ofendido, sin embargo, Harry no le dio tiempo para alegar -Imagino que juegas ajedrez mágico.

-Si, aunque prefiero el Go.

-¿El qué?- preguntó el moreno temiendo no haber entendido bien.

-Debería haber sabido que eres un hombre de poca cultura, supongo que tampoco conoces el Shogi.

-¿Ese es el ajedrez japonés no?- Draco asintió complacido de que al menos reconociera el nombre -Ron siempre ha querido que aprenda a jugarlo, pero tengo suficiente con jugar con él al ajedrez y perder en cada ocasión.

-¿La comadreja juega Shogi?

-Ron juega cualquier cosa que sea un tablero de estrategia, gusto adquirido de Bill y del señor Weasley que lo atraparon con el ajedrez... bueno ¿Juegas?- preguntó señalando a la mesa donde el tablero ya estaba instalado.

-Ya que te has tomado la molestia de traerlo... pero a la próxima jugamos Go.

-Solo si me ganas- respondió Harry casi corriendo a la mesa, debió saber que la sonrisa de Malfoy no auguraba nada bueno.

**.............................El Dr. Brown...........................**

-Bueno Potter, me gustaría decir que fue un juego interesante, pero no lo fue... Harry no respondió, simplemente se quedo mirando el tablero sin comprender cómo había perdido tan estrepitosamente en menos de treinta minutos.

No tenía el nivel de Ron que incluso leía libros sobre ajedrez, pero ciertamente no era un mal jugador y Malfoy lo había aplastado como si se tratara de un novato, apenas mirando el movimiento de las piezas. Estaba, por decirlo menos, indignado. Él quería un buen compañero de juego, no otro jodido Ron.

-¿Cómo es que juegas tan bien?- preguntó cuando soltó un suspiro por el aburrimiento -¿Tu padre...

-O si, para Lucius el ajedrez era una materia de gran importancia para enseñarle a un niño de cuatro años. Mi madre es tambien muy buena pero ella en realidad prefiere el Shogi y Go, su amor por la historia de la magia supongo que la llevó a familiarizarse con ese tipo de detalles de otras culturas. Padre no le veía mucho sentido, pero a él no le fue muy bien con su estrategia de juego... Oye ¿esto de aquí es esa matemática muggle de la que hablabas la otra vez?- preguntó el rubio señalando un libro que sobresalía del bolso de Harry.

-Si, algebra lineal- respondió aún absorto en la configuración del tablero -Si quieres intentar un ejercicio hay lápiz grafito y goma de borrar en el bolsillo derecho.

-Creo que iré por la comida- dijo Draco dejando el libro de lado y parándose del lugar.

-Tu madre suena... bueno, como una verdadera genio- comentó haciendo el juego a un lado cuando Draco se acercó con los platos de comida.

-Lo es, fue premio anual en su promoción. Es una pocionista excelente, por eso se llevaba muy bien con Snape. También destacaba en historia de la magia, pero su talento real es la herbología... mi madre puede hacer crecer lo que sea. Si no fuese porque se casó con mi padre seguramente estaría ahora enseñando en alguna parte cómo cultivar árboles de oro ¡Oh Merlín, esto está buenísimo!

El brillo que iluminó los ojos plata de Malfoy al probar el pastel de carne y berenjenas nuevamente provocó en Harry ese extraño temblor mezclado con cosquillas que cada vez comenzaba a hacerse más y más frecuente. Solo fue capaz de asentir y concentrarse en la comida. 

Sinceramente, Harry se sentía muy satisfecho con aquella preparación, le había gustado desde la primera vez que la hizo a los nueve años, pero no tuvo ocasión de volver a intentarlo hasta los 13 cuando comenzó a reconciliarse con la cocina en casa de los Weasley. El último año, la había preparado frecuentemente y era una de las recetas que mejor conocía.

-Deja, yo voy a lavar. Ve al baño, en el botiquín, el frasco púrpura, te ayudará con el cuello- Harry no hizo el menor amague de resistencia porque en verdad, el cuello le estaba matando.

Así que de forma obediente fue al baño y buscó el dichoso frasco púrpura. Sin embargo, se sorprendió cuando al abrir el botiquín se encontró con maquillaje, maquillaje muggle ¿Por qué Malfoy tenía maquillaje muggle en su baño?

-¿Lo has encontrado?- le escuchó preguntar desde la cocina.

-¡Si!- Harry se apresuró en tomar el frasco purpura frente a sus narices y salir del baño sintiéndose descubierto.

Untó un poco de la cremosa pasta rosa oscuro en sus manos y se sentó en su puesto habitual mientras comenzaba a masajearse el cuello con evidente incomodidad. Quizás, haber pasado dos noches en la enfermería durmiendo en la silla a un lado de la cama de Malfoy había sido mala idea. De hecho, seguía sin comprender por qué lo había hecho, pero llegado el momento fue incapaz de estar tranquilo en su dormitorio sabiendo que Malfoy estaba en la enfermería, solo y sin poder hacer magia. _Reprimiendo_ su magia -se corrigió- a saber por qué.

-¡Potter no se supone que la uses ahora! Agh... mierda- gruñó Draco sacando el frasco púrpura de su alcance -Genial, y has usado más dosis de la habitual, tendrás suerte si despiertas para Herbología- Harry sintió que debía decir algo, pero Malfoy comenzaba a verse borroso y el estremecimiento extraño era ahora un adormecimiento generalizado.

-Eres mandón- contestó con la voz chistosa -y jodidamente alto- recalcó frunciendo el ceño -pero me caes bien.

-Vale, de pie Potter. Vamos a tenderte en la cama.

Harry se sintió alzar por el hombro y de verdad hizo lo posible por mantenerse de pie, pero el suelo se movía como las olas del mar y el aire tenia nuevamente esa fragancia de azahar que era tan agradable.

-Eres un imbécil Potter- suspiró Draco terminando de acomodar al joven mago en la cama, que obviamente ya había sido vencido por el efecto somnífero de la loción.

Inhaló buscando paciencia y antes de que le diera demasiada pereza comenzó con el trabajo de quitar los zapatos del azabache. Con bastante pudor, se obligó a si mismo a desvestir al muchacho. El idiota había venido por la poción relajante porque había dormido mal... no podía dejar que durmiese con ropa ¿verdad? sería un sin sentido y Draco estaba orgulloso de ser una persona inteligente. Dejo la camisa con los botones desabrochados a la altura del cuello y lo cubrió con las mantas de su cama. Con suma delicadeza quitó los lentes del rostro acanelado, y no pudo evitar reparar en la cicatriz en forma de rayo, estuvo bastante tentado a tocarla, pero cuando sintió un leve alfiler en su pecho desistió de aquella idea.

-Un jodido imbécil- repitió acomodando un par de almohadas a un lado de Harry.

Porque llevaba tres noches durmiendo en la enfermería, cara rajada no le iba a quitar el derecho a descansar en su propia cama.

Varias horas después Harry despertó con la boca seca, su cuello aún se sentía algo extraño, pero estaba calentito y la esencia de azahar era agradable en el aire. Los parpados le pesaban y aunque aún veía el mundo de una forma extraña fue capaz de reconocer que estaba en la habitación de Malfoy.

-¿Draco?- llamó con la voz rasposa, pero nadie respondió ¿qué hora era?

Si Malfoy no estaba en la habitación implicaba que ya era de día (y en consecuencia que él estaba saltándose clases) pero no podía saberlo a ciencia cierta pues las gruesas cortinas negras impedían por completo el paso de la luz a la habitación. Se llevo las manos al rostro para ayudarse a despertar y fue ahí cuando notó que no tenía sus lentes puestos.

-¿Qué mierda?- frunció el ceño, él no recordaba habérselos quitado. Desde el inicio de la guerra Harry odiaba quitarse las gafas cuando tenía gente alrededor, le hacía sentirse vulnerable. Últimamente eso se traducía en dormir con los lentes puestos. Nada que un _oculus reparo_ no arreglara en caso de emergencia.

Tanteo a su alrededor hasta dar con las gafas en la mesilla de noche, se sintió mucho mejor una vez sintió el peso en el puente de su nariz. Entonces puso atención a la nota que también estaba allí.

" _Potter,_

_Si vuelvo de herbología y aún estas aquí te sacaré con agua hirviendo._

_Malfoy_ "

-Idiota- susurró sin notar la sonrisa boba en su rostro. El mensaje estaba escrita con lápiz grafito.

......................................

-Ah Draco, pasa. Ponte cómodo- indicó el señor Brown cuando lo recibió en su estudio.

Entró y dejo su bolso en el lugar acostumbrado, para luego preparar su regular té y sentarse en el rutinario sillón de tapiz gris.

-¿Cómo has estado? No te veo desde el sábado por la mañana- Draco dio un sorbo a su bebida. Hace seis meses le hubiese respondido que un fin de semana no era una separación temporal que valiese la pena considerar. Pero la experiencia le había enseñado que los comentarios agudos no funcionaban con aquel hombre.

-Estoy bien. Fue un fin de semana aburrido en la enfermería, pero al menos me llevaban la comida a la cama ¿qué tal el suyo?

-Oh muy bien, gracias. Kate está mejorando, los medimagos han dicho a Eleonor que podrá volver con nosotros en cuestión de semanas- respondió el hombre tomando asiento frente a él en su propio sofá de tapiz gris. Draco elaboró su mejor sonrisa amable, con el Dr. Brown surtían efecto 50% del tiempo – y dime, ¿cómo va todo después de tu primer mes de clases?- sip, había funcionado.

-Bien, he aprendido un par de cosas- los ojos aceituna del doctor Brown le observaron como si Draco fuese transparente -Aprendí a cocinar pastas con pesto- declaró aprisa.

-Vaya. Eso si es muy bueno ¿Has usado un libro de recetas?- Draco arrugó la nariz ¿Habían libros de comida, cómo no lo había pensado? Si conseguía uno de esos podría deshacerse de Potter, al menos parcialmente.

-Si claro, mi madre lo ha enviado de Francia- mintió

-Ya veo ¿Podría verlo uno de estos días? Eleonor adora la comida francesa- puto Dr. Brown y su detector de mentiras. Era como si el hombre tuviese incorporado un veritaserum a prueba de oclumantes.

-Es de comida italiana. Pasta ¿Lo recuerda?- se defendió.

-Ah claro, qué bobo de mi parte. Pero aún mejor, creo que podría llevarle a Kate una lasagna este fin de semana- MIERDA.

-Si claro, lo traeré... uno de estos días- "a ver cómo te sales de esta Draco" se dijo a si mismo mientras se mordía el labio.

El resto de la conversación fue lo usual. Que cómo iban las clases, cómo estaba su madre, que si había sentido su magia, que cómo se sentía por no sentir su magia, que cómo iba su "proceso de aceptación" con la marca en su antebrazo que jamás se borraría.

-¿Y qué tal Harry?- si a esa hora de la tarde a Draco le hubiese quedado té, lo habría escupido, por la nariz.

-Supongo que bien. Trabajamos hoy en herbología, pociones sin novedad y tenemos esta tarea sobre ¿Cómo se llaman?... teléfonos móviles. Potter tiene uno- el Sr. Brown asintió a cada palabra que salió de su boca, mientras tomaba notas en su pequeño cuaderno que parecía no tener fin.

-¿Qué tal el teléfono?¿Pudiste hacer una llamada?

-No, según cara-rajada solo hay algo de señal en el aula de la profesora Bradbury, pero tampoco tengo alguien a quien llamar, no es como que mi madre o mis amigos tengan de esas cosas- Malfoy observaba el reloj en la pared, solo eran otros cinco minutos.

-Ah, es cierto, que tonto de olvidarme de algo como eso... muy muggle de mi parte- los ojos grises analizaron al hombre mientras este limpiaba sus gafas.

-De hecho Dr.Brown, a conciencia de que Salazar se revuelca en su tumba mientras digo esto: ustedes los muggles son más interesantes de lo que habría imaginado. Si lo que Potter dice de los teléfonos móviles es cierto, puede que tengan mejores comunicaciones que la comunidad mágica. Además, ese maquillaje que me ha dado para cubrir la marca es realmente fantástico. No mancha mi ropa y puedo estar todo el día con el sin que me dé picazón, no como el maquillaje que venden en Diagon... y esas cosas ¿Cómo se llamaban? gomas de borrar, eso. Son buenas, y el lápiz gratifo también, aunque no es tan nítido como la pluma por supuesto, pero ha sido agradable poder corregir y no tachar simplemente...- el Dr. Brown volvía a asentir mientras escribía en su cuaderno.

-Goma de borrar y lápiz grafito, ya veo ¿Escribiendo algo tal vez?- consultó mirando a Draco por sobre sus gafas.

-Algebra lineal. Al principio pensé que me iba a ser fácil, porque vamos... obtuve un Extraordinario en mi T.I.M.O. de Aritmancia, me manejo con los números. Pero hubo algunos cuantos ejercicios que me llevaron un buen tiempo, incluso tuve que pedirle a Harry que me prestara el libro por una noche. El muy estúpido se negó ¡y eso que yo le permití dormir en mi cama! ¿Sabe lo humillante que ha sido eso?- se frenó ahí mismo.

"Cinco minutos Draco, eran CINCO JODIDOS MINUTOS" se repitió.

Fijó los ojos en el Dr. Brown con miedo de las palabras que saldrían a continuación. El hombre seguía escribiendo sin parar, pero podía distinguir las palabras formándose en su garganta.

"Ay no, aquí viene" pensó cuando Brown se quitó las gafas y se aclaró la garganta.

-Bueno Draco, creo que hemos terminado por hoy- "Espere ¿Qué?" -Puedes llevarle esta nota a mi Eleonor para retirar las pociones y por favor asegúrese de seguir tomando las vitaminas que le di, pero si no sientes náuseas evita tomar el antiemético. Te veré la semana subsiguiente a la misma hora- "Espere ¿Qué?"

-¿semana subsiguiente Dr. Brown?- Draco no se lo creía.

-Oh si, verás tengo esta reunión de doctores muggles en Londres la próxima semana así que no estaré presente. Pero si sientes que quieres hablar puedo pedirle a Eleonor que envíe al ente acompañante, él realizará una sesión con una dinámica muy parecida a la que tenemos y luego yo personalmente escucharé lo que han hablado para ver si hay avances ¿Te gustaría eso Draco?- el rubio negó enérgicamente -Pues entonces la semana subsiguiente será, cualquier cosa que necesites puedes decirle a mi Eleonor ella enviará por mí y estaré aquí ¡en un puf!

-Bien. Entonces me retiro- contestó Draco recibiendo la nota sin poder creerse aún todo eso -Suerte en su reunión Dr. Brown.

Cuando llegó a la enfermería Madame Pomfrey le saludó desde el interior donde terminaba de aplicar lo que seguramente era díctamo sobre la rodilla herida de un chico de primero. Devolvió el saludo y corrió las cortinas del cubículo donde Eleonor Brown solía pasar el rato cuando no estaba atendiendo alumnos.

-Buenas tardes, señora Brown. Su marido me envía con esta nota- aquel día Eleonor lucía risos tan dorados que eran casi difíciles de mirar.

-Buenas tardes señor Mafloy ¿Algo particular en su receta de hoy que me lo envían con una nota?- la medimaga se tomó un momento para examinar el trozo de papel – Ya veo...¿Algo especial que te pueda servir cariño?- Draco decidió que aquella tarde estaba de ánimos para jugar.

-La sueño sin sueños con polvo de hadas y menta fresca, por favor.

-¡Polvo de hadas! Hoy estamos por las nubes ¿no?

-Es su cabello, una elección audaz. Inspiradora podríamos decir- elogió Draco moviendo sus brazos en un gesto elegante que más bien se pasaba de teatral.

-¿Verdad que si? Poppy dice que es exagerado. No se lo digas, pero uno de estos días pondré algo en el shampoo de aquella monja.

-Nunca diría una palabra, promesa de Pendragon junior- respondió dibujando una cruz en el lado izquierdo de su pecho. Eleonor soltó una risita.

-Bien guapo, aquí está. Sueño sin sueños, filtro de paz y tu dosis de semanal de estabilizador mágico directamente traído de Jeanne D'Arc. Lamento no poder hacer nada por tus polvos de hada... ya sabes cómo va esto.

-Si señora- una tras otra Draco bebió las tres pociones como si se tratasen de chupitos de whisky de fuego -. Todo en orden- enseñó la lengua como era habitual y la mujer de ojos azules asintió guardando los frascos de las pociones.

-Bien Draco, te veo para tus dosis de mañana- Malfoy estiró el cuerpo sintiéndose relajado por los brebajes que recorrían su cuerpo.

Una chica de Gryffindor entró al box en aquel momento y le miró de arriba abajo frunciendo el ceño. En cualquier otro punto de su vida, habría recompuesto su postura rápidamente, hubiese arreglado su cabello y finalmente le habría devuelto la mirada asesina o, mucho mejor, le clavaría al piso con su lengua viperina. Pero no, el sosiego que le proveían las pociones de la señora Brown era lo suficientemente fuerte como para pasar de aquella niña de ojos miel.

Se retiró de la enfermería sin despedirse, aún le quedaba una clase antes de la cena y tenía ganas de ir a su alcoba y escribir a su madre para pedirle un libro de cocina italiana para el Dr. Brown. Quizás deberia arriesgarse a no decirle sobre Potter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quiero agradecer a mi querida amiga czjuul por ayudarme con el nuevo resumen para esta historia <3 Para que lo sepan, ella inspira el personaje de Julpy, la elfina que ayuda a Harry y Draco a conseguir comida <3

**Author's Note:**

> \-------------Publicación  
> Esta historia forma parte de la Saga 'Harry Potter y el misterio del Hébrido Negro'. Será publicada en Wattpad y AO3 (wattpad con un capítulo de ventaja) Dado que AO3 no permite guardar borradores con más de un mes de antelación pastearé aquí una vez por semana (sábados) a diferencia de wattpad donde posteo dos veces por semana dividiendo cada capítulo en partes. La historia consta de 25 capítulos, con un promedio de 4700 palabras cada una de ellos. 
> 
> Podrán encontrar contenido bonito, pequeños adelantos y curiosidades en instagram.com/tsukiwentpublic/


End file.
